The Two of Destiny: Infinite Nothingness
by Parteh Parteh Babeh
Summary: When Harry and Percy finally believe they can lead normal lives, they get sucked into another big adventure. This time, the fate of all the WORLDS rest in their hands.  Set after TLO and DH
1. Chapter 1

The Two of Destiny: Infinite Nothingness

Three cheers for my first fanfic! WOOHOO! WOOHOO! WOOHOO!  
Okay, so it isn't that good, I'm only thirteen, and I'm trying my best. I apologize for any grammatical and spelling mistakes... I hope I don't have any!

Harry's POV

Darkness.  
Then, a wail of sheer terror and fear. A flash of green.

It was my usual nightmare about my parents, but this felt... different, somehow. The scream sounded dissimilar to my mother's, and my usual dream wasn't shrouded in darkness. And Voldemort's shrill evil cackle was gone.  
I used to think it was just a stupid dream, but lately I've been getting it every night. That can't be good. I felt like something was trying to call out to me... to reach me...  
And then that's when I usually wake up.  
I considered telling Ron and Hermione about this, but I never really got the chance. It was a very busy summer... Especially with all the wizards coming up to gaze at my house. I guess it would be odd to muggles. A group of weirdly-dressed people gathering in front of Grimmauld Place, just to stare at the space between Numbers 11 and 13. Muggles couldn't see my house, not even wizards, but everyone in the wizarding world knows what the significance of the place was... It was the great Harry Potter's house, the home of the famous wizard who defeated Voldemort. Even I couldn't believe that Voldemort was gone. Defeating him was my destiny, the only reason I was set into this world. So... when you're through playing your role in life, what do you live for?

I sat up on my bed, staring longingly at the picture on the wall that once belonged to Sirius. It was a happy, carefree snapshot of my father, James Potter, and his friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and even the traitor Peter Pettigrew. The Marauders.  
"Harry," I heard Hermione call from downstairs. "Dinner is ready!"  
I stared at the photo for a few more seconds, then slowly sat up and made my way downstairs. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat at the table, looking a little groggy.  
"Thank you, Kreacher," I mumbled as the little elf walked past me and bowed deeply. "All right, mate?" Ron asked, piling a huge amount of mashed potatoes on his plate. "You seem a bit... distracted."  
"Well," I muttered, "It's just the aftershock, I guess."  
"No, Harry," Hermione said with a concerned look on her face. "It's different. It's been a month since the event, and you've been acting strangely only these last few days."  
"I've been getting... dreams." I explained. Then I elaborated, describing what I saw in full detail and mentioning the fact that it seemed familiar to me (i.e. my parent's deaths).  
"That can't be good," Ron said. "And just when I thought we could finally become Aurors, another mystery pops up."  
"Do you think the dream is trying to tell you something?" Hermione asked.  
"I guess so," I said. "I felt like someone was trying to contact me."  
"Strange," Hermione said. "Strange indeed."

Percy's POV

What does it mean when you keep having a single strange dream that felt like it was contacting you?  
That's exactly how I felt this morning.  
It wasn't a dream, more like a nightmare... I think. I was surrounded my shadows, and then there was a horrible sound... A bloodcurdling scream. Then an odd flash of green, and a whisper... It sounded like "Harcy."  
I told Annabbeth and Grover about it once, but she shrugged it off, so I did too. But they keep coming back.  
"Harcy? What's that suppoed to mean?" Annabeth asked. "Sounds like a brand of vodka."  
"Maybe it's just your brain's weird reaction to the war stress," Grover said.  
But I didn't think so. I've never been in a shroud of shadows like that... I've never heard such a terrified scream before... I've never seen a blinding green flash like the one in the dream, and I definitely have never heard of the word "Harcy".  
But still, I considered it. I mean, how often do YOU get into a war between Greek gods and Titans? Yeah, exactly. Maybe it really was the post-war stress. "Post-war."  
It feels weird, knowing the war is over. We worked days and nights and days and nights for that war, and it was all over. It was my fate. I was the Child of the Great Prophecy. And now I have accomplished my task. So... what exactly was I supposed to do now?  
Maybe the answer lay in that dream.

I walked down the shore at Camp Half-Blood, and met up with Annabeth and Grover. They were talking pleasantly, as if the war never happened.  
"Guys," I said, and they turned to look at me. "I got the dream again."  
"Like we said, Perce," Grover said, "It's just a dream."  
"Wait," Annabeth said. She had that familiar calculating look in her stormy gray eyes. "Maybe it isn't just a dream. Percy, you've been getting these for a while now. And I think 'Harcy' is 'Percy' blended with another word."  
"You mean like 'Happy Percy'?" Grover asked.  
"...Sort of like that," Annabeth said. "And you said you felt... compelled? Like someone was trying to tell you something?"  
"Exactly," Percy said. "Strange," Annabeth said. "Strange indeed."

~All the way in England, a bushy haired girl said the exact same thing Annabeth had said at the same time. Little did they know, this was an act of fate. The girls had just ensured their future, and with a loud "BAM"... It was done.~

Harry's POV

"BAM!"  
"What the-?" Ron said as Hermione shrieked and I stood up abruptly. All three of us raced to the window to see a terrifying sight. A humanoid shadow was floating towards us, with red glowing eyes that reminded me of Voldemort. But, no... It can't be. Voldemort was gone.  
There was a lot of shrieking and I thought about the muggles, thinking that we've got to save them. But the shrieks weren't coming from the muggles. In fact, the muggles were strolling around casually, oblivious to it all. Then I realized... the shrieks seemed to be spewing out from the shadow making its way to us. "Harry, Ron," Hermione said, "Get your wands out. We'll need Lumos for this."  
"Why?" Ron said. He panicked and fumbled with his wand, which fell to the floor.  
"What is it?" I asked in a calmer way.  
"Umbrae," Hermione said, leading us upstairs, "Shadow Figures. They force themselves into a wizard's mind and inflict pain by feeding off happiness, like Dementors, only much more painful. They have no effect on muggles. The only way to defeat them would be by blinding light, or about sixty Lumos spells."  
We reached the highest floor and prepared ourselves as an ear-shattering crack issued from below.  
The shrieks came closer and closer...  
"On the count of three," Hermione said, "One... Two..."  
But she never got to say three, or at least I didn't hear her. I was in darkness once again, with that familiar scream and green flash. Then I heard a whisper... It was calling me... Calling me... Calling me...

Percy's POV

"BAM!"  
Annabeth, Grover and I whirled around. There was a black smoky figure coming towards us, with glowing bloodred eyes. It seemed to be... screaming.  
"Bla-ha-ha!" Grover yelped. He was breathing shallowly and swiftly, and I knew he was about to do the roaring Pan thing.  
"Oh my gods," Annabeth muttered, shaking. I took out Riptide and threw him at the... thing, but nothing happened. It flew right through it. I willed the sea and felt that familiar feeling in my gut, and the waves crashed against the thing like I wanted... but when the mess cleared up, the thing was unharmed.  
"P-Percy!" Annabeth yelped. "Th-that's a Shadow Man! He can force his way into our minds and kill us from the inside out! The only way to defeat him is by using unbearable light!"  
But that was no use. There was no light anywhere. I was swallowed in darkness... all alone... Grover and Annabeth were gone... Then there was an awful shriek... a flash of green... And the whisper, clearer than the last...  
"Percy... Harry... Percy... Harry..."

Harry's POV

I felt like I was floating... higher and higher and higher... As weightless as air... So, I thought, Am I dead? Was it over? Did the Umbrella thing kill me?  
Then I broke through the surface of the water. I felt the waves gently push me to shore, as if they really wanted to. I felt peaceful and tired. This couldn't be heaven... Was heaven wet and salty? No, this was the ocean. Why was I in the ocean?  
Then I felt my body wash up on sand gently, as if the waves where cradling me there. It was odd. The waves were powerful and fast, but gentle at the same time...?  
Then I felt pressure on my chest, and I heard a male voice. "Come on, breathe, dude," he said. "Don't die out on me. Duuuude. Breathe."  
Wait, I wasn't breathing? Oh, I wasn't. I slowly forced some air into my lungs. It hurt, like tiny pins from the inside were tearing their way out. Then I released the air, and it was just as painful. I opened my eyes.  
The boy in front of me was in his late teens. He had dark brown hair and green eyes like mine, except his were sea foamy while mine were emerald.  
He broke into a relieved smile. "Oh thank gods," he said. "Dude, I thought you were, um, dead."  
"Wh-Who are you?" I asked him, sitting up. I felt dizzy.  
"Percy. Percy Jackson." He said, giving me his hand to shake. "And you are?"  
"Harry Potter," I said, shaking his hand. He didn't seem to know me, so I assumed he wasn't a wizard. "Um, what happened? How did I end up here?"  
"I don't know, I just landed into the water here, and so did you, only you were passed out," Percy said, looking as confused as me. "There was a Shadow Man, and-"  
"The Umbrella thing!" I stated, which was probably weird. "I mean, er, the Umbrae. The Shadow Figure. Wait, you were there? At Grimmauld?"  
"Grimmauld?" He was dumbstruck. "I was at Camp Half-Blood."  
"So we were both attacked by Shadow Figures, and sent here?" I said. "That doesn't explain the scream and the green flash."  
"Wow, I've had those visions too," Percy said. "Well, yeah. We both ended up here, and I willed the waves to bring us to shore."  
"You... what?" I asked, certain I didn't hear correctly. My ears must've been full of seawater at the time.  
"I-uh-I..." Percy stammered.  
"Are you a wizard?" I blurted without thinking.  
"I-huh?" Percy said, befuddled by this mess.  
Whoops. Okay. So I thought maybe I should tell him. After all, I was a full-grown wizard. The Trace wasn't on me anymore, so they couldn't detect me.  
"Alright," I said. "Percy, I'm not a normal person."

Percy's POV

"You're a demigod, too?" I blurted.  
"What? No," Harry answered, a little freaked out, maybe. "I'm a wizard."  
"You've GOT to be kidding me."  
A wizard? No. way. Then again, I WAS the son of Poseidon and THAT was pretty unbelievable too.  
"Prove it," I added.  
He took out this wood stick thing from his jacket pocket and muttered something I couldn't comprehend, pointing it at a rock.  
"Reducto."  
The rock was immediately smashed to smithereens. It crumbled under his wand, and nothing even went near it.  
"Okaaay," I said. "Wow."  
A wizard. I fished some dude from the sea. He looked normal, except for a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, and I was surprised at how startlingly green his eyes were. Now he shows me he's a wizard.  
"What about you?" Harry asked me, twirling his wand around in his hand. "You said you were a...  
demitoad or something."  
"Demigod," I corrected automatically. I figured maybe I should tell him. The secret was pretty much out anyway, and no lightning bolts issued from the sky. "I... Well, you know about the Greek gods and stuff?"  
"A little, I guess," Harry answered. Good enough.  
"They exist. And well, I'm the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea. That's why I could control the water. I have his powers."  
Harry looked incredulous. "Prove it."  
I raised my hand and positioned it so that the palm was facing the water. I concentrated and felt the familiar tug in my gut. Then a small column of water rose and twisted its way up my arm.  
Harry looked fascinated.  
"This also explains why I didn't pass out like you did." I explained. "I think I should have, but when I reached the water, it healed me."  
"Brilliant," Harry said with a smile on his face. "But are you supposed to be telling me this?"  
"Well, no," I answered, allowing the water to slither back into the sea. "But, hey, Zeus hasn't killed me yet, so for now, I'm safe. Are you supposed to tell me you're a wizard?"  
"No," Harry said. "But I'm seventeen, almost eighteen now. The Trace is gone, in other words, the Ministry of Magic can't detect me." "Harry Potter and Percy Jackson," a female voice came from behind us. We turned and saw a beautiful girl with caramel hair in a high side ponytail and big brown eyes. She wore a toga-like white dress.  
"Follow me," she said, turned, and leaved.  
I glanced at Harry. He shrugged. Then we both followed after her.

Harry's POV

She led us through a tropical forest full of exotic looking plants. She just kept walking, and she occasionally said things like "Watch your step" and "Look out for that Eat Muffin" (I don't know what that's supposed to mean.)  
"I'm Ellie, by the way. Elypsa," she said, not even turning to look at us. "I know who you two are. The Two of Destiny."  
"Um, Two of Destiny?" Percy asked.  
"Percy Jackson. The hero of Greek gods and demigods. You were the child of the great prophecy. Your fate was to set peace and end the war against the Titans.  
"Harry Potter. The hero of the wizarding world. You were the child of a different great prophecy. Your fate was to defeat Lord Voldemort and save the entire non-pureblood human race.  
"Both of you were the subjects of two great prophecies, though you're from different worlds. Your lives are now entwined with Destiny, weaved into it. And so we have called you here," Elypsa said.  
"Where is here, exactly?" I asked.  
"We are in Divitio. The center of fates, destinies and prophecies. Also known as the Subdimension Zero where nothing exists."  
"What?" Percy and I asked at the same time.  
"There are many dimensions. Eight main dimensions, and Subdimension Zero is in all eight," she explained. "It exists as nothing. It is in your world, yet you never see it or see anything within it."  
"Bloody hell," I muttered, and Percy and I exchanged a look.  
"Why are we here, in Subdimension Zero?" Percy asked.  
"The Great Deliantex wants to see you," Elypsa said.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"And how far are we walking?" Percy added.  
"Not far, now," Elypsa said. "Deliantex is the greatest Diviner of them all. He lives in this dimension as the center of Prophecies. Every Great Prophecy comes from him. You see, Diviners are partially connected to Divitio, and if a Great Prophecy is made, such as yours, Deliantex releases it through a Diviner in the needed dimension. Minor prophecies are made by any Diviner."  
"And why does he want to see us?" I asked.  
She didn't answer. Instead, she lead us into an amazing coliseum, bigger than any I've ever seen r heard of. "He will be here with you shortly. And I apologize about the Umbrae. We needed them to fetch you for us."  
And POOF. She was gone.

Percy's POV

So this day was pretty weird. I was prepared for the worst... a hell hound, a minotaur, a herd of untamed centaurs and pegasi... but I was NOT prepared for a boy about my age to come in.  
"Hey," he said. "Thanks for coming." He had the same hair color as Elypsa's and the same eyes.  
"Are you Delaintex?" Harry asked with a look of disbelief.  
"Yeah. And I see you've met my sister, Ellie, or Elypsa. Call me Delian."  
"Yeah," I said, "Delian. Anyway, what do you want with us?"  
Delian's cheery smile disappeared and was replaced by a grim line. "Divitio is in big trouble," He said. "It's about to be destroyed by a fleet of Ezixirs. And if Divitio is destroyed, there will be no future for your dimensions. Meaning, all dimensions will be destroyed, except that of the Ezixirs. They live in Zalphia, a dimension where the future is not valued at all."  
"And you want us to... what? Defend Divitio?" Harry asked.  
"Exactly."  
"Just the two of us? And why us?" I asked.  
"You two were my greatest prophecies yet. That means you are even stronger here than you are in your own dimensions. Percy, try slicing through that ring with water." Delian said.  
Delian pointed to a huge, insanely thick ring of metal by the right entrance of the coliseum. I didn't think I could do it, judging by its size and density, but I pointed my fingers at the ground and raised it suddenly, taking with it a huge column of water. I was never able to summon that much water with a single movement before. Then I willed the water to slice through the ring... And it worked. I diced the whole ring and restored the water back into the ground. It felt amazing. It made me feel so alive.  
"Brilliant," Harry breathed. "Harry," Delian said, "Fix it. No wands. You can do that here."  
I watched as Harry closed his eyes and focused his energy. His right palm was glowing with a green orb around it, and when he abruptly opened his eyes they were glowing, too. He pointed his fingers at diced up metal.  
"Reparo!" He said.  
The metal pieces started glowing green, too, and began fixing itself. It was a perfect ring once again until Harry twisted his wrists, morphing the metal with it. With a few swift movements the ring became a massive metal lightning bolt, reminding me of Zeus and matching Harry's scar.  
"Impressive," I said, giving Harry a thumbs up. He grinned.  
"See what you can do here? And I can train you to do even more things here. And if you master them, you will be able to do those things in different dimensions," Delian said.  
"But... what about our friends?" Harry asked him.  
I thought about Annabeth and Grover back at camp. What had happened to them? Did the Umbrae just leave them alone? Were they okay?  
"Your friends are fine," Delian said seriously. "They are probably worried sick, but, nevertheless, fine."  
I thought hard. Should I leave them like that? Worried and scared? But this was important. Eight dimensions depended on Harry and me. I looked at Harry. It was hard to imagine him as one of the greatest wizards who defeated some Voldermoy guy, with his tousled black hair, round, taped glasses and thin build. But the moment you saw his scar and looked into his emerald eyes, you knew he had power and courage. You just knew. I wondered if I was anything like that.  
Harry looked back at me. He seemed to send a message to me through his eyes. He looked like this decision was killing him... but he had made up his mind. And so had I.  
I nodded to him, and he smiled.  
"I'm in," he said in a brave, calm voice.  
"So am I," I added.

Harry's POV

"So we're really doing this," Percy said, looking out at the sea. We were on a cliff, watching the sunrise. Delian told us to meet him here, but he was running late.  
"I guess we really are," I answered, turning to look at him. He looked troubled but determined. "And I'm sure we can do it."  
"'Course we can," he said, turning to look at me. He was smiling. "The great Harry Potter, defeater of Voldermoy..."  
"And the great Percy Jackson, defeater of Krunis," I finished for him. We both chuckled. "Good morning," Delian said from behind us. We both turned and greeted him. "Today will be your first training session," he stated, "More like a test to see the extent of your powers. Percy, you will be training with me. Harry, with Elypsa."  
"Hi," Elypsa smiled from behind him.  
"Sure, give HIM the hot girl," I heard Percy whisper from behind me, and I smirked at him. He answered with a very mature tongue-out face.  
"Come along, Harry," Elypsa said and turned to the forest path. "We'll be training in the meadows today."  
As I followed her down the narrow, steep path, I heard bits of what Delian was telling Percy. "We do not cut ourselves off from power, but we do monitor this power, channelling it into an extension of ourselves..."  
"That's just fancy talk," Elypsa said as we entered a beautiful meadow. "I'll explain it the simple way. We have limitless power. But we have to limit ourselves. Think of this power as a part of you, and not as an instrument. It comes from inside you."  
"I see," I said. I took a few deep breaths and felt the energy within me. "I can feel the power in me, alright. I feel it pulsing in my veins."  
"Good," She replied. "So today is all about knowing where your limits are... for now. After the whole training process, your limit will be much higher. Ready?"  
I nodded. "Alright," she said. "First, I have only one rule: Call me Ellie. Call me Elypsa and die. Okay?" "Okay," I said, smiling. "Now, I want you to crush that mountain's peak," she said, pointing at a huge mountain towering above us.  
"What?" I asked. Crush a mountain peak? Could I really do that?  
"You can do it," she said encouragingly. "You're one talented kid, you know."  
I breathed deeply and clenched my fists. The energy within me started flowing faster, and I felt warmth around my hands. I opened my eyes and made my palms face the mountain's highest area. I zeroed in on it and whispered "Reducto."  
With a flash of green, the peak exploded into a tiny pieces. The rocks, soil and debris came cascading down the mountain's slopes. "I'm impressed," Ellie smiled approvingly. "That was fast. Now, I want you to lift a clump of lava from inside the mountain. Bring it here."  
This time I didn't question it. I raised my arms again and whispered "Wingardium Leviosa." The next thing I know, I was guiding a red hot lump of lava towards us. It was more difficult than I thought. I had to try to keep all the lava in one place, making sure not even a small drop plummets and burns the forest below.  
I was sweating. The lava kept threatening to spill over, so I had to work hard. When the lava reached us, I had to continue working. I felt my knees go weak.  
"Whoa," Ellie said. "Most people would've passed out already. Do you still have some juice in you, or do you have to recharge?"  
"I think I've got one or two bars left," I said with a weak chuckle.  
"Alright," she said. "Split the lava and put them into these pots."  
Immediately, four pots appeared. One for each of the primary directions, and I was in the middle.  
"Split them all at once," Ellie said. She seemed distant. I focused all my energy on splitting the lava, but it felt like I had to split my energy too. My forehead was drenched in sweat and spots popped up in my vision. I realized my hands were shaking. I heard Ellie's voice, but I couldn't figure out what she was trying to say. Then the ball of lava finally split into four and each mini version launched into its vase. Then I blacked out.

Percy's POV

I wasn't entirely sure what Delian was trying to tell me. All I knew was that power was an extension of me, I shouldn't cut it off, but I should monitor it.  
Like an IV. It was weird. "Ok, time to show me what you can do, Perce," he said, stretching. "Gather up a huge amount of water and form into a whirlpool, spinning above you."  
"Easy," I smirked. I took a few intensely deep breaths and connected myself to the ocean. I could feel the waves flowing beneath me. I could smell the salt. I could sense the power. Then I raised both my hands and moved them towards me, pulling two long, vertical streams of water towards me. I wrapped one around the other and formed them into a whirlpool. I kept moving my hands around, willing the water to spin.  
"Good," Delian said. "Very good. Now release ice spikes from the whirlpool, and try hitting these four posts."  
Four posts grew around me, and the feeling in my gut grew stronger... and more painful. I released the ice spikes and hit all posts, but the pain was worsening.  
"You all right?" Delian asked, concern in his voice.  
"Yeah," I answered. I could do more. This was not yet my limit, I kept telling myself. I waited for his next instructions, still swirling the water around me.  
"Cover yourself in a water orb." Delian said.  
That seemed like a hard task, with all the water in my power. I separated the two streams once again and tried shaping it around me. The water was turbulent and rough. I was doing it too fast. Then the pain in my gut increased by tenfold and I doubled over, forgetting about the water. The water crashed into me with momentum from my turbulent spinning and suddenly, I was very tired. I felt myself drifting off...

Well, it seems I'm good at handling large amounts of water and splitting my energy, but my focused stamina needed an improvement. Or at least that's what Delian says. Ellie said Harry was amazing, but needed to work on splitting his energy. Apparently, he finished all his tasks but passed out from trying to seperate tendrils of energy.  
I, on the other hand, managed to do two out of three of my tasks, because I wasn't able to make an orb around me. But Delian said that was insanely good.  
"Remarkable, actually," Delian said. "That much water with just a few movements. But it was hard because you had to do a lot of things at once."  
"Obviously, we pushed you to your limits today, and realized the current extent of your powere," Ellie said. "Rest up. Tomorrow's a new day, which will be used to fix your weak points. Once you've strengthened your weaknesses, we'll work on tweaking up your strong points."  
She led us back into our cabin, which was more like a grand mansion. There were four levels and a rooftop level. The first level was one huge room, a grand entrance. There was a huge plasma screen TV that we never turned on, and a game set. There was also an enormous hammock thing, so it was pretty much a "chill" room. The second floor was also just one room, a huge hall where we ate. It was weird sitting at a table that could host up to forty people, but there were only four. The third floor was all mine, with a huge terrace and lake. That's right a LAKE. My bed rested in an island in the middle of the lake, along with all my belongings. The fourth floor was Harry's, which I've never seen before. The rooftop was what Delian called the "Energy Point". At sunset and sunrise, the sun casts a golden glow on the place, and Ellie advised us to soak it up every now and then because it provided energy. After soaking up the energy as the sun set behind the horizon, I stood up and stretched, feeling a little better, but still tired. "Sleep" was the only word I managed to mumble at Harry, who sat gazing up at the multicolored sky. He answered with a nod.  
I climbed back on the elevator and pushed the button for my room. The elevator moved slowly, and when the doors opened I walked to the center of the lake, collapsed on my bed and fell asleep without even taking off my Reeboks.

Harry's POV "Sleep," Percy murmured and trudged off after I nodded.  
I guess the poor lad was drained, but I couldn't imagine sleeping at that moment. After all the kerfuffle the past two days, it seemed a miracle to fall asleep.  
I rewinded the events from today, starting off from the moment I blacked out. Then all the other events played in my mind. Percy fishing me out of the ocean... The Umbrae... The wail and flash of green...  
The wail and flash of green?  
Suddenly I realized I still had no idea what that was about. I recalled Percy telling me he'd been getting the same vision. I made a mental note to ask Ellie or Delian about it tomorrow.  
Then I stood up lazily and went to my room. My room took up one whole floor, just like all the other rooms (Imagine telling your friend your house had only four rooms, but it was actually a grand mansion). One side of the room, the side facing the ocean, was a giant window with nothing but glass, so that I could see the landscape of Divitio. The opposite side was one giant mirror, reflecting the sight of the window. It looked like the room was endless.  
And it probably was, in a way.  
There was no floor. It was just an abyss. When I looked down, all I could see was darkness. But there was a platform floating in the middle, where my bed and belongings were. There was also a smaller platform moving around the room, going where I willed it to go. The walls (excluding the mirror and window) were made purely of shelves, filled with ancient and modern spellbooks. I willed the smaller platform to pick me up by the entrance of my room and I stepped onto it. It carried me to the right, where the ancient spellbooks were. I brought it higher until I reached the highest shelf. I picked up one prehistoric looking book, and realized it was a tablet (So, yes, it probably really was prehistoric). I went over to my platform, stepped down and rested on the bed.  
"Lumos," I murmured, and a floating flame orb lit up above me. I positioned the tablet under it. It was exactly what I needed.  
"Energy Division."  
The title was etched at the very top, and those were the only words on the stone. The rest of it was filled with complicated illustrations.  
I looked at the first drawing. It was a human figure, with its hands held up in front of it. It seemed to be levitating an orb in front of it. The second illustration showed a close-up of the orb. It was cracked at the top. Then the following image showed the human moving his hands to his sides as the orb split.  
I turned the tablet over and realized it was covered in writing.  
"Dividing one's energy is a skill all talented wizards and witches wish to possess. It takes a great deal of concentration and calm. One must close his eyes and feel his inner energy melting off his hands and entering the object of choice. Then, he must split it.  
"This is where the tricky part comes in. The wizard must move move his hands away from each other, dividing the energy between them. This will take great concentration. The pulsing of energy inside him will speed up, and he must control this by keeping calm."  
The rest of the writing was split into different languages. Even Greek and Egyptian Heiroglyphics. But that was okay, because I learned everything I needed to know.

Percy's POV

I had a dream that night. Only it wasn't a dream. It was a conversation. With Poseidon. My father. The god of the sea.  
"Perseus," he called distantly. Then it got stronger and stronger until it was in my ear. "PERCY!"  
"Huh? What?" I croaked groggily and sat up. I was in the sea. Underwater. With my dad. (Fogive my shortcut sentences, but I was VERY tired.)  
"Son," Poseidon said, "I see you have made it to Divitio very good, yes."  
"You mean you exist in this dimension, too?" I pondered stupidly.  
"Oh no," he said, "Oh no, no, no. I am only here, in your head. Lovely place by the way, the sea looks impeccable."  
"Yeah, Dad," I said lazily, "So why are you here again?"  
"To deliver a message from Zeus."  
"Oh no," I muttered. Not good. If Zeus knows I'm here, he knows that I told Harry what I am. He'll blast me to bits with his lightning. "He does not wish to destroy you," Dad said, reading my expression with a soft chuckle. "He wants to thank you for taking this mission with that Wizard Boy. You must save the world... Wait, no, you must save the WORLDS."  
"Do Annabeth and Grover know? Are they alright? What happened with the Umbrae?"  
"Relax, son. The Umbrae took you here, leaving your friends behind at camp. They were worried, naturally, and Grover practically exploded telling Chiron what happened and how he couldn't feel the empathy link anymore, but they know now."  
"Good," I sighed with relief.  
"But that Harold boy-" Dad started.  
"Harry," I corrected him.  
"Right, Harry," he said, "He's something else, isn't he? A wizard. By Zeus, I never imagined anything like that. Witchcraft and Wizardry. Amazing."  
"I know, Dad," I said, "I know."  
"Well, son, I best be off."  
"Wait, you're leaving?"  
"I cannot stay, as you are about to awake. Oh, but before I go, I see you need a bit of help with managing two tasks with a huge amount of water. Here's a tip: Focus and feel the water of the ocean, much greater than that of your command."  
And with that, he was gone.

Then I woke up.  
I was back in my bed, surrounded by an eternally deep lake. I walked over it to the terrace, where I saw the sun was rising. I soaked up the energy and closed my eyes, feeling great.  
BANG!  
There was a sound like a gunshot and I hit the floor and shielded my hand, but nothing happened.  
"Whoa," Harry said with a shaky laugh from behind me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just popping in."  
"Dude," i said as I got up shakily. "What the Hades?"  
"Apparition," he said. What the Hades was Apparition? I don't know.  
He must have read my confused expression, because he said, "It's a wizard thing. Like, er,  
teleportation."  
"Ah," I nodded. "You scared the wits out of me."  
"Sorry," he apologized again. "Nice room by the way. Any idea how deep the lake is?"  
I shook my head. "Seems to go on forever to me. Can I see your room?"  
"Sure," he said. Then he turned around, and I was about to follow him.  
BANG! He was gone. BANG! He was back.  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "Forgot you couldn't apparate."  
By this time, my ears were ringing and my heart pumping so fast that all I could do was nod in response. Harry chuckled.  
"So not funny, dude," I muttered.  
We went up the elevator to his room, and when he opened the door, my mouth opened and formed an "O".  
"Whoa."  
"I know," Harry said with a nod.  
The room was amazing. It was one big hole. And it was like a library, holding books that read "The Art of Apparition", "History of Magic", "Trunknots and Bezoars" and stuff like that. And one wall was a full window, while the one we stepped out of was a mirror.  
"Dude," I said. "Awesome."  
Then we heard Ellie's voice echoing off the walls, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. "Percy, Harry," she said. "Come quickly, same time, same place."

Harry's POV

"Good morning," Delian greeted us as we arived. "Today, we will work on strengthening your weaknesses. Ready?"  
"I guess," Percy mumbled.  
"Yeah, sure," I said.  
"Harry," Ellie said, smiling. "Let's go down to the meadows again. There's a lot of magical energy swelled up in that place."  
We trudged down the narrow path again, listening to Delian and Percy's conversation about water flowing and waves.  
"Okay," Ellie said, "We've got to work on Energy Splitting. It's an intricate skill of magic that requires undivided concentration... and a whole lot of patience."  
Ellie turned to me and closed her eyes. She chanted a few words and held up her hands. A purple glowing orb of energy escaped from the tips of her fingers. Then, she yanked her hands apart, opening her eyes, and there were two orbs. She chanted some more and the orbs disappeared.  
"How'd you make the energy orbs?" I asked stupidly.  
Ellie smiled. "The spell is 'Junctifitus'. Try it. Focus your energy and push it out of you. Cakewalk."  
I closed my eyes and mimicked Ellie. "Junctifitus." I brought up my hands and felt the energy concentrated on that area. Then, I felt the concentrated energy leave me... I opened my eyes.  
A glowing green orb floated in front of me.  
"Good, very good," Ellie said, "Green. Like your eyes. The color of an emerald. Now split it. Nice and slowly, easy does it."  
I remembered the tablet and slowly moved my hands apart. The energy divided between my two hands, and I felt alive, but drained. The energy inside me coursed like electricity. I needed to keep calm.  
Instinctively, I thought of Ron and Hermione, back in my dimension. They were probably worried to death about me, but the thought of them relaxed me. Before I knew it, there were eight orbs in front of me.  
"Harry," Ellie said. "That's amazing!"  
But energy left me an alarming rate. I needed to stop this. Then I realized Ellie hadn't mentioned the countercurse yet.  
"Espifitus!" She yelled as the effort brought me to my knees.  
"Es... pifi... tus," I breathed, and the balls disappeared. I fell to the ground, but other than feeling drained, I was fine.  
"Harry, that was incredible!" Ellie said, helping me up. "How did you do that? Great progress!"  
"I had a little help from an 'Energy Division' tablet," I explained. I held up my hands in the form of a cup and murmured "Aguamenti." Water filled my hands and I began drinking.  
"Well, even with an ancient tablet," Ellie said, "Awesome. Now we can work on splitting denser objects, and by tomorrow, I'll teach you how to use that energy in combat."  
"Sounds good," I murmured as she levitated a giant log towards us.

Percy's POV

Delian showed me how to do it. He was awesome. He yanked up about as much water as my lake held and began spinning it into a whirlpool. Then he lowered his arms and the water encased him, moving rapidly but gracefully. I was foolish enough to touch the orb. The water was so fast that its friction made a gash in my finger, but it immediately healed in the water.  
"This water is only a tiny fraction of the ocean," he said as he lowered the water back into the sea below us. "Keep that in mind when you do combinations."  
I nodded, then lifted two enormous columns of water like yesterday. I began weaving them into one huge whirlpool above me and brought some of the water down, encasing me. The tug in my gut was worsening again, and the water was getting out of control.  
Then I imagined the ocean. I imagined my seemingly endless lake. All that water was an extension of me, and my water orb thing around me was a speck of dust compared to the ocean. I could handle this.  
The tug in my gut became bearable, and the water became graceful once again. I marveled at the sight. I was IN water, but not IN it. Weird, eh?  
Delian yelled something from outside my orb, but it was hard to make out from the roar of water. It sounded like "Two professed low math!" ...But that didn't really make sense, did it?  
I lowered the water back into the sea and sat down in exhaustion. I was beginning to wonder if Delian failed Math or something. "You progressed so much," he said, which was probably also what he yelled earlier. Now THAT made much more sense. "Yeah..." I breathed, huffing and puffing. "I... guess... I did..."  
"That was amazing," Delian said. "Now we can move on to more... ah, FUN lessons..." He smiled mischievously.  
"What?" I asked.  
Then he pushed me over the cliff's edge, straight into the sea. I willed the waves to bring me up and saw Delian come up in front of me.  
"What now?" I asked. The water around me helped me regain strength.  
"Now," Delian said, still grinning like a little boy about to play a prank, "We duel."  
And then three swirling columns of water rose from the sea, making their way to me. I summoned an arch of water to deflect the columns and wrapped the water around Delian. He broke free easily and made a tidal wave rise over me, pummeling me under the water.  
I didn't rise above the surface. I couuld breathe underwater, so it was no problem. I blasted a heavy current towards Delian's body and it took him by surprise, but he still managed to stop it. I took that moment as an oppurtunity and made the waves pin him against the cliff wall. I broke surface and blew at the water holding Delian back, freezing it into ice.  
"Impressive," he said. But he kicked and the ice shattered, creating ice spikes that zoomed straight at me. I shielded myself with a thick stream and sent the stream towards Delian, but instead of hitting him, I encased him.  
He struggled and sent out powerful waves at me, but I managed to bring him underwater. The water was turbulent where Delian was, but then it settled into small ripples then... Calm?  
For a moment I was worried I drowned and killed Deliantex. But I told myself "No. He's strong. Don't let your guard down, that's exactly what he wants."  
Then a column of water erupted like a geyser from below me, spitting me out high into the sky. I began falling back down when a water orb formed around me and hit against the cliff wall, pinning me there. I escaped and narrowly dodged two very sharp ice discs then launched myself into the water.  
Delian was good. I didn't see him when he attacked me, so I still had no idea where the next attack would come from (Also, I had no idea where to aim).  
I spun sharply around underwater and willed the water to shoot out a pulse and hit everything 360 degrees around me for at least four miles. Delian shot out of the water and flipped in midair, bounced off the cliff wall and cannon balled into the water. The force was so strong that I was forced to jump, and Delian's water whips grappled me down. I jumped back up and shot another strong current at him, this time hitting him and pushing him back. Another five swirling water columns made their way to me, and I realized Delian was standing on the one in the middle, his caramel hair in a mess.  
"Cheesecake," he said, or at least it sounded like that.  
The water tornadoes hit me all at the same time, and I was once again pinned against the cliff wall. Delian was standing on an ice platform next to me. "Fun," he said gleefully.  
"Yeah," I mumbled, breathless. "Fun."  
Delian chuckled and peeled me off the cliff wall. I made my own ice platform to stand on next to his.  
"What did you say when you were up on that water tornado pillar thing?" I asked him. "Something like 'Cheesecake'?"  
"'Chizk Quake'," He said, willing his ice platform to rise up to the cliff. "It's an ancient language of Divitio. It means 'Water Storm'."  
I made my platform rise, too. "So it's like a... Water spell?"  
"Water Enchantment," He corrected. "From ancient times."  
He stepped off his platform and so did I. We were both totally dry. "It's amazingly strong. I can teach you later on."

Harry's POV

Ellie got me cutting up logs, boulders, and the final test was...  
"A mountain?" I exclaimed. "I can't split a mountain!"  
"Sure you can," Ellie chirped delightfully. "I've seen what you can do. Wait, let me heal up your energy first."  
She touched my forehead and it tingled. The feeling rippled through me, and I instantly felt better. "I believe in you," she whispered, then stepped back and gestured to the giant, peak-less mountain I semi-destroyed yesterday. Guess I had to finish the job today.  
I raised my hands and closed my eyes. Then, I felt energy surging through me, creating an invisible bridge between me and the mountain. I thought of Ron and Hermione, and felt the energy split.  
I heard a "CRRRRRRRRAAAACK" and a "BOOM!". My eyes flew open and I saw the mountain split in two. I got a huge migraine and crumpled to my knees, but I did the job. I didn't pass out this time, too. Ellie watched in awe and sat down next to me. She touched forehead and healed me again. "That... was awesome."  
I chuckled and wiped sweat off my brow. "That was tiring," I told her. "But still awesome," she added. "Tomorrow, we work on combat enchantments. But for now, your dinner is waiting."

Dinner was scrumptious. And surreal.  
All my favorite food was placed on the table. It reminded me of the feasts in Hogwarts, with all my favorite kinds of pudding.  
Before eating, Percy headed over to a giant fire place and slid some of his steak into the fire, saying "For Poseidon and all the gods." I'm guessing it was an offering of some sort.  
We stuffed our faces until we could eat no more, and discussed our progress.  
"I'd say we're sailing smoothly," Delian said. "The Ezixirs will never know what hit them."  
"Speaking of those... um, Ezikkers," Percy said, "When are they coming? How much time do we have left?"  
"The Ezixirs are coming on the first day of Salza," Ellie said. "Salza is a feast in Divitio. You have probably noticed that we seem to be the only people here. That's because all the other Diviners and Oracles pop in and out of here. And the permanent residents live on the other side of Divitio, away from the Great Deliantex (Delian said "Oh, you make me blush, Sis") . During Salza, all the residents come to our island and the next big prophecy is usually made."  
"Not this year, though," Delian added, "No great prophecy this year."  
"Delian," I said, feeling a little queasy. "There's something that's been bothering me lately. I need to ask you a question."  
"Fire away," Delian answered.  
"Well, I've been getting this vision," I said, and Percy nodded. "Me too," he said.  
"What sort of vision?" Ellie asked.  
"Well, it's shrouded in darkness," I explained, "and then there's this bloodcurdling, awful sceam... And a flash of green."  
Ellie nearly choked, but Delian just nodded.  
"Ah," he said coolly. "That happened in Zalphia, the land of the Ezixirs. The ruler of Zalphia is a serpent spirit dude who wants to rule the worlds."  
"Naturally," Percy said sarcastically.  
"He has great power, and he wants to use this power to become the Ultima, or the Ruler of All. Ezixirs are his army."  
"Serpent spirit who wants to take over and become supreme ruler of all," I muttered. "This all sounds VERY familiar.  
Delian nodded. "Yes, he is much like Voldemort. Ruthless, merciless, determined, resourceful and powerful. His name is Fuego."  
"You mean... like fire?" Percy asked. "Precisely," Delian said.  
"If he's anything like Voldemort," I said, "Then he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Innocent lives would be frivolous to him."

Percy's POV

So, this Fuego dude seems like a nice chap. If he wasn't, you know, ruthless and merciless and all. I mean, determined, resourceful and powerful could come in handy.  
I looked at Harry and studied his face. My eyes fell on his scar. I wondered how he got it, and I wondered about his story. The Chosen One, they called him. The Boy Who Lived. I was just... Perseus Jackson. Percy. And while I had been "chosen" too, Harry seemed way more amazing than me. He was... exemplary.  
"You're right," Ellie said. "Voldemort and Fuego could be twins."  
Harry winced, as if recalling a bad memory. I made a mental note to ask him later, but not to seem too rash. "You two should rest," Delian said. "Sunrise at the cliff tomorrow."  
Delian and Ellie stood up and left.  
Harry was staring at a crumpet absentmindedly. He was lost in a memory, and it seemed that if I didn't wake him up, he would be drowned in his own past.  
I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. I gave him a small smile, and he sighed. "My parents were killed by Voldemort when I was only a year old," he said, "He wanted to kill me, because a prophecy was made that the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord would be... Well, me. But my father and mother died to save me. I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle, who hated me and hated wizardry, so I never knew..."  
I felt really sorry for him... I couldn't imagine life without my parents, even if one is a god and I rarely got to see him.  
"I didn't know I'm a wizard until my eleventh birthday," he continued. "Apparently, I was a famous one because when Voldemort tried to kill me, it backfired on him. I survived with only my lightning scar. Then during my first year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry... I learned Voldemort was coming back. Bit by bit, he was returning. He was sort of attached to my Defense gainst the Dark Arts teacher... he tried to kill me again... and failed again.  
"Then my second year at Hogwarts started, and Voldemort's sixteen-year-old spirit, which was trapped in a diary, possessed one of my friends and released a basilisk. A serpent who can kill you just by looking straight into your eyes. Another failed attempt at killing me."  
Dayum, I thought, This kid is awesome.  
"And then I started my third year. I found out Sirius Black, a deadly criminal, was trying to kill me. But he wasn't. He was framed. He was actually my godfather.  
"And then... my fourth year. This is when things get even worse. I was entered into a contest. The Triwizard Tournament. It was a plan to get me. When I touched the Triwizard Cup, it transported me into a graveyard, where Voldemort was waiting, in a half-dead form. He took my blood, and used it to bring him back to his true form. Then he tried to kill me. Again. "  
"And let me guess," I said. "He failed. Again."  
"Yes," Harry said humorlessly. "Then came the fifth year. This time, the Ministry was against me. They thought I was lying about Voldemort coming back to life. They shunned me, and made most of the wizarding world against me. I was even punished... but I managed to escape the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, and prove to the Ministry that I wasn't lying. Unfortunately, my godfather Sirius, my last connection to my parents..."  
A lump formed in his throat and I felt even worse for him. His life was much more complicated than mine.  
"Then my sixth year. That year, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was killed by Severus Snape. But he left me a mission. To destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxes... Things that kept a bit of his soul, so that even if his physical body was destroyed, a bit of his soul would come back to life and he would be back."  
From his stories, I guessed Voldemort was not very nice.  
"Then my seventh year, but I didn't go back to Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron and I were forced to flee. Voldemort was in control of the Ministry. We destroyed most of his horcruxes. Then... I learned the truth."  
He took a deep breath. And I realized he had to recall bad memories for this.  
"Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore set Dumbledore's death up. Because it was needed for Dumbledore's master plan... to get me killed."  
"Whoa, wait, what?" I asked, confused. "He was a bad guy?"  
"No," Harry said, which confused me even more. "I had to be killed. Voldemort accidentally made me a horcrux."  
"But you were the only one who could take him down!" I yelled, and felt pretty stupid. Duh, something happened, because he was alive, in front of me.  
"Well, Voldemort killed me," he said, "but remember my fourth year? He took my blood, making our bond even stronger. So I came back to life... and finished the job."  
I was speechless. Harry's life was so unbelievable, but he left out details, I could tell so. He seemed so... powerless and vulnerable right then.  
"What about you?" he asked me. "What's up with your life?"  
"Well, it's not as impressively awesome as yours," I said. "I found out I'm a demigod, trained, made an army and defeated Kronos, the Titan. The end."  
Harry smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was a sad smile. I could see sorrow in his emerald eyes.

Harry's POV

It felt strangely calming to talk to someone about my whole wizard life. Percy listened intently, as if I was a celebrity or something.  
Then we trudged back up to our rooms and I slept peacefully this time. Nothing disturbed me, until the next morning.  
Percy and I went back up the cliff, where Delian and Ellie were waiting. Ellie and I walked back down to the meadow, talking casually, as if we trained for magic everyday (Well, we kind of did, actually).  
"Ellie," I said hesitantly, "About last night... Delian told me the vision Percy and I got happened in Zelphia... but he didn't really explain much further, did he?"  
"No," she said, sighing. "You're a smart kid, Harry. He left that part out on purpose. For you, actually."  
I was taken aback. "Why?" I asked. "For me?"  
"Yeah," Ellie replied. "Because... Well, because Fuego used Avada Kedavra to kill the servant who wasn't able to enter Divitio as a spy."  
Silence... My mind stopped working.  
"He thought... Delian thought that it would remind you too much of Voldemort, and your painful past..."  
Suddenly I hated green. It was the color of Avada Kedavra. The color of death. I hated leaves, plants, vegetables... I hated my eyes. I hated the color of my energy. I was linked to death.  
"Harry," Ellie said.  
Then I cooled down. I didn't hate green. I didn't hate death. It was LIFE. I hated life, not death. More precisely, I hated MY life. The universe always asked too much of me. They needed a hero to step up to the plate and hit the home run. I did it before, and they wanted me to do it again.  
And unfortunately, I HAD to.  
"Harry..." Ellie's voice trailed off. Then I landed back in Divitio.  
"Sorry," I mumbled, "Lost myself there for a second. Now this Fuego bloke... You'll need to teach me some combat enchantments to defeat him."  
Ellie smiled and said, "True. And I can feel what you feel, Harry. You don't want to have to go through something like this again. It's painful. But you're strong. And that's why the universe chose YOU. You are exemplary, Harry."  
I couldn't help but smile at her words. She pushed a stray lock of caramel hair behind her ear and bent her knees, spread her feet apart, one in front of the other, and locked her wrists together, pushing her open hands out. A purple energy orb spinned out of her palms and destroyed a boulder, crushing it into dust.  
"Combat stance," she said, and I mimicked her earlier position. "Now, feel the energy pulsing through you... release it. Go!"  
I forced my hands out and a green energy orb shot out of my palms and collided with another boulder, destroying it.  
"Good," she said. "That was called 'Sphere Shot'. A basic combat move, but it can take out almost any minor opponent."  
"Fun," I said, grinning stupidly.  
"Now, stage two," she said. She drew her hands back again, the same as before, but this time, energy collected in her palms. Then she leapt forward and seperated her hands, creating a purple pulse that destroyed five boulders that popped up around her.  
She conjured another set of boulders and said, "Your turn. Combat stance."  
I went into stance and mimicked her motions. A green pulse emerged from my hands and shattered the boulders.  
"Quick learner," she said approvingly. "That was called 'Energy Pulse'. It radiates off you in the form of... well, a pulse."  
"I'm surprised by your endless supply of boulders," I joked. "You must be a rock collector. How exciting."  
"Ha, ha. Ha," she said, and went back into combat stance. "Let's see if you can pull this one off."  
She was in a different stance this time... Like a Tae Kwon Do stance. Her fists glowed purple and she began punching a boulder at amazing speed. Her figure was blurry. The boulder was reshaped into a life size Elypsa statue.  
She smirked at me. "Try it out. It's called 'Swift'. Any motion - punch, slap, even dancing the hula - will do."  
I emulated her combat stance and realized my Reeboks were glowing green. So I kicked the boulder.  
I felt like a black belt samurai ninja bloke. I kicked at amazing speed. I couldn't even see my legs. They were one green blur.  
Then I stopped. I tried forming the stone like Ellie did, but it looked like a crumpled version of Ron. I Sphere Shotted it and it turned into dust. I didn't like seeing my friends crumpled, you know.  
"Verrry good," Ellie said. I could tell she was impressed. I grinned at her like an eager beaver and said, "What's up next?"  
"Time to bring out the big guns," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Percy's POV

Delian and I dueled some more that day, and we became even better and more creative.  
He hit me with a huge stream of water and I smashed through an ice wall he made earlier, and the ice shards were heading for me.  
I made a water orb around me and ran in it - like a giant aquatic hamster ball. I ran straight for Delian and bowled him over, but he was quick. He froze my aquaball and destroyed it with a flick of his hand. I showered the ice shards on him, but he dodged them nimbly and trapped me in an ice cage, which I took time to unfreeze. He aimed a powerful wave at me and I was blasted into the air. I took this as an oppurtunity.  
I made five water pillars rise. I stood on top of the tallest one and said the weird words Delian told me.  
"Chizk Quake."  
And BAM! The water pillars all hunted Delian down, who plunged deep into the water and summoned strong currents to keep the pillars away. He then made an orb out of the currents around him... an invisible strong shield. They couldn't be seen underwater, but the force of the currents were strong.  
I made one around me too, and we collided with each other, creating the biggest water explosion ever. Delian and I emerged from the water laughing. We high fived each other and used the water to guide us up the cliff again. "That was very impressive," he said was we dried ourselves off with our powers. "Remarkable. The Water Storm is hard to perfect."  
"Ha, yeah," I said, sitting down. "What next?"  
"Next," he said, "We learn some water tactics. Specific ones, not like the ones we did just now and yesterday."  
"Like what?" I asked, standing back up.  
"Like the 'Ice Surf'," he said. He jumped back down to the sea and so did I. He lifted two tendrils of water and threw them in front of him, creating an icy wave. He kept doing so while skating over the ice. He looked like he was surfing on the ice - just as the name indicates.  
He skated back to me and said, "Try it. It's easier than it seems."  
I tried mimicking him, and it worked for a while, but I made one off-throw and my ice waves fizzled out. "You've got two keep the rythm going," Delian yelled from behind me. "There's got to be a pattern!"  
I tried again, imagining a drumbeat in my head and creating the ice waves in sync with the beat. 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2. It worked. I skated my way back to Delian, who nodded appreciatively.  
"Good work," he said. "Now try this."  
He made a giant dome in the water, freezing it in place. He jumped in and gestured for me to join him. "Keep firing ice discs from the top," he instructed me. "Watch and learn."  
I fired disc after disc of ice, and each on was sharper than the last. Delian weaved in and out of the discs' path, dodging them with such agility that I stared in amazement. Then he summoned one big column of water to destroy all the discs, and he skated over to me.  
"This exercise is to help your speed and agility when Ice Surfing," he said. "Ready?"  
"Oh yeah," I said with anticipation. I skated away from him, and he began shooting discs of ice around the dome. I skated around them, between them, behind them... I felt great. But then this disc had gotten so close that I jumped up, and I wasn't able to regain my footing. I collapsed on the ice and clumsily dodged the discs until Delian demolished them. "You okay?" he called as he skated over to me.  
"Yeah," I muttered as he approached. "Harder than I thought."  
"Try this," he said, pulling me up on my feet. "Imagine you're minutes away from the deadline... of rescuing Annabeth. She's somewhere on the other side of the dome. You've got to skate across to save her from... uh, Cronox."  
"Kronos," I corrected.  
"Right," he said. "Go for it."  
Then he skated back up the slope and I surfed to the other side, across from him. He shot out five discs of ice, and I went for it.  
I surfed and dodged and weaved through the increasing number of ice discs. I could feel it. Kronos was laughing at me, telling me I was too weak to save her. Then I sped up, and before I knew it, I was leaping to the other side.  
"Heck yeah!" Delian yelled from the other side, making big gestures with his arms. "THAT was good. Oh, heck, that was AWESOME."  
I felt pretty good about it. I never knew Kronos could be such a good motivation.

Harry's POV

Ever seen a giant, semi-transparent, glowing purple wolf before? Yeah, thought so.  
Ellie had closed her eyes and chanted three bizzare words: "Endura Senthis Armoure." Then her body glowed purple, and she jumped back, landing like a nimble ninja.  
And there was a giant purple wolf behind her.  
Then I realized that the wolf seemed to copy her position. She was slightly leaning to her right, and she was crouching, just like the wolf. When she stood up and walked towards me, so did the wolf (Only, the wolf walked on FOUR legs, unlike Ellie who walked on TWO). The wolf was like her shadow. It WAS her.  
"Whoa," I muttered dumbly. "That. Is impressive."  
"Thank you," she answered with a giggle. "This wolf is my Essence. Sort of like a... spirit. It's perfect for combat, because even though it seems like it isn't solid, it is very much capable of hitting and attacking. The form of the Essence depends on the host's persona."  
"Let me guess," I said. "Yours is a wolf because... you have fleas?"  
"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically. "For your information, it's a wolf because it shows my bravery, leadership skills and downright awesomeness."  
"Sure," I chuckled. "Just do what I did, and focus your power on your heart. This normally takes weeks to perfect, but you're special. And we don't have weeks."  
"Wait," I said, "When does Salza start?"  
"Three days from now," she said matter-of-factly.  
"WHAT?"  
"Mhm," she hummed as if it was no big deal. "So you should probably start working on that Essence of yours. You know the chant?"  
"Think so," I sighed.  
I stepped back and focused all my energy to my heart. I felt power coursing through me faster, as if my heart pumped the energy as well as the blood in me. "Endura Senthis Armoure."  
Then I released the energy, jumping back and landing on my feet.  
I looked behind me. There was a giant glob of green there, with no form. It was swirling like some clouds, but then it flickered and died. "Wow," Ellie said as if it was the greatest achievement in the world.  
"It didn't even take shape," I muttered disappointedly.  
"But it was there," she mumbled, as if she was speechless-ish. "I-it took me nine tries to even get my purple glob. Harry, this is great!"  
I couldn't help but blush. If Ellie, my mentor and great sorceress of the worlds, took nine tries to start with a glob, then maybe... just maybe... We had a chance at defeating that Fuego bloke.  
"Do it again," she instructed me. "This seriously is amazing."  
I focused all my energy to its core again, and released it by flipping back and landing on my feet. "Endura Senthis Armoure." I felt the energy leave but tie itself to the core, my heart... And when I turned, there was a giant stag standing behind me, copying my movements.  
Just like my patronus... Just like my dad.  
But then the stag's glowing body flickered, and then disappeared completely. I wanted to see it again.  
"HELLO, DEER THING!" Ellie yelled dramatically.  
"Stag," I corrected her softly. "Guess that stands for bravery, strength and loyalty," she said. "I am VERY impressed. My wolf was way too shy to come out until my twelfth try."  
I grinned at her. "Let me go at it again."  
She nodded in approval and stood back.  
I collected my power again, driving it back to its source. This time, I felt empowered. I felt the energy grow and grow, till it was maximized outside me. "Endura Senthis Armoure."  
I looked up at the stag again, smiling. It didn't disappear.  
I stamped my foot on the ground, and the stag mimicked me, creating a huge crater in the ground. I felt like we were playing the Mirror Game.  
"Harry," Ellie breathed in awe, "You've done it. This is your Essence. Your stag. Your partner."  
I smiled even bigger at that and looked directly into Ellie's rich brown eyes.  
"Let's duel."  
For a moment she looked surprised at my challenge. Then her eyes narrowed and the shock in her eyes turned to anticipation. "Bring. It. On."  
She released her Essence, and her wolf growled at me, following Ellie's combat stance on four legs. She charged at me, and so did her wolf. I thrust my arms outward and the stag pushed the wolf with his hooves with so much force that it made the earth tremble. Ellie fell backward, but rose again, swiftly dodging my stomp. She aimed a Sphere Shot at me, and the wolf fired one out of its mouth, ten times bigger than Ellie's.  
I deflected it with a Sphere Shot of my own (and the stag's), and the four orbs collided in between us, forming hazy green and purple smoke. Ellie and the wolf jumped out of the haze and shot out an Energy Pulse. It took me by surprise and hit me in the stomach, knocking me and my stag and backward.  
I ran towards Ellie and we started using Swift on each other, and the wolf and stag were hitting, biting, ramming and clawing each other's heads off. Then Ellie spun and kicked me back, but I grabbed her foot and our forces collided. She continued adding energy to her kick, and I continued supplying power to my block.  
I looked up at the Essences. The wolf and the stag were locked in a very strong headbutt, adding more and more energy to their moves.  
Suddenly I was drained of energy. I struggled to keep the stag's light from going out. Then Ellie's foot broke free of my hold and the lights went out.

When I woke up, Ellie was smiling so broadly I was afraid her lips would tear.  
"Dude," she said, "Pure epic awesomeness. That was so fun! You're really good at this, you know? We can so take Fuego down."  
"Yeah?" I asked, rubbing my scar. It was searing with pain, something that didn't really happen to me anymore.  
"Heck yeah," she said, helping me to my feet. I realized the sun was setting over the horizon. "The Ezixirs don't stand a chance."  
I laughed weakly and noticed Delian and Percy walking towards us, looking elated.  
"How's progress?" Delian asked us.  
"Great," Ellie chirped. "Harry already has an Essence! And he's mastered Sphere Shot, Energy Pulse and Swift. All he needs now is Storage."  
"Storage?" I asked.  
"You store something in your energy," Ellie explained. "I'll demonstrate tomorrow. It's fairly easy, but the longer you store something, the more energy it uses up."  
"Wow, Harry, I'm impressed," Delian said appreciatively. "An Essence? Amazing. How many tries?"  
"Three," Ellie said proudly.  
"Percy can do the Chizk Quake and Ice Surf," Delian said. "All he needs now is the Tsunami. I'm sure he can do that."  
Percy smiled and blushed.  
"Well, three more days to go," Delian said, "Tomorrow, I'll teach Percy Tsunami, and Ellie'll teach Harry Storage. Day after that, we'll test all you've learned. Then on the last day, we relax."

Percy's POV

The night air was breezy and cold, just like how it felt back at camp.  
After dinner, Harry went up to his room, exhausted, and I managed to sneak out. I walked out by the beach, away from the cliffs. I've never been to this part of the island before. It was serene and quiet, and I got the chance to relax.  
I looked out to the horizon and felt the waves gently soak my toes. There were even more stars here in Divitio then back at home. But... The stars were moving.  
I gazed at the moon, shiny and silvery, just like back home. But the moonlight seemed stronger here... not brighter. Just... stronger.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry's voice asked from behind me, making me jump.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he added.  
I turned around, but Harry wasn't there. It was just... air. "Harry?" I asked. "Um, is that you? Where...?"  
Suddenly Harry appeared out of nowhere, holding a shimmery silver cloak. I was so freaked out that I gave a small yelp. Harry chuckled.  
"Dude, NOT funny," I said, punching his shoulder. "How'd you do that, anyway?"  
"Ow," he said, rubbing his elbow. "What was that for? It's an Invisibility Cloak. Wizard thing. Saw you sneak out and I wanted to know what's up."  
"Just wanted a breath of fresh air," I shrugged. "Cool cloak. Lemme see it."  
He handed me the cloak, and it felt so delicate in my hands that I thought a touch would rip the seams up. I ran my hand over the fabric and held my other hand under it, and my hand (and the cloak) disappeared.  
"Awesome," I breathed.  
Harry sat down on a nearby boulder and looked up at the stars.  
"Funny," he mumbled in deep thought, "Never knew the stars moved here. But then again, this place is so different from ours, I wouldn't be surprised by anything."  
"Too true," I said. "I wonder how I got myself into messes like these."  
"Hear, hear," Harry mumbled. "Well, I'm going back to the mansion. Can I have my cloak back, please?"  
I handed him the cloak and I watched as he draped it over his head and disappeared into the darkness.  
I looked up at the sky again, and followed him. I didn't see him, but I memorized my way back. I entered the mansion and went up to his room, careful not to step into the abyss.  
"Um, Harry," I said, stepping onto the moving platform that lead to his bedplace... platform room thing.  
But Harry wasn't there. Instead, there was a note.

"Salza is about to start, dear Deliantex. Prepare to go down. Your Two of Destiny will be nothing compared to my Ezixirs and Darkness Warriors. I wish you death, Fuego."

Suddenly there was a "BANG!" like the sound of Harry's Apparition and a flash of green light, like the one in my vision. Then there was another green flash, then another "BANG!" followed by screaming.  
I ran out the back door and saw Harry crumpled on the ground, motionless.

Harry's POV

Why do these stuff happen to me?  
After leaving Percy, I wound my way back up to my room, where this ninja bloke was placing a note on my bed. When he noticed me, he hurled himself over the abyss and knocked me over, running out the back door.  
I ran after him, trying to dodge his beams of darkness. Once, a beam scraped off my shoulder and it felt so cold, like the feeling you get when there's a Dementor around.  
"BANG!"  
I narrowly dodged a huge, flaming darkness beam that collided with a tree. The tree didn't make it. Poor tree.  
I released an Energy Pulse and followed it up with a Sphere Shot. The ninja bloke leapt over the pulse, but the Sphere Shot knocked him down, driving him into the Energy Pulse.  
He seemed broken, but he fired another flaming darkness beam that hit me right at the chest. It caused unbearable pain that seemed to erupt from my heart and sear through the rest of my body. And it felt cold, lifeless and hopeless.  
I yelled and twitched and flailed, and I couldn't help but feel like I was under the Cruciatus Curse while a Dementor was around. That's pretty much how it felt.  
Then the pain abruptly stopped, and the ninja bloke was gone. I couldn't get up, so I just lay there, trying to even out my breathing. "Dude," Percy's voice came from behind me, "Duuuuude. Please don't be dead."  
Then he was beside me, trying to find a pulse.  
"Hey," was all I managed to say, just to let him know I wasn't dead.  
"Oh thank gods," he said, dropping my hand. "I couldn't find your pulse. Damn, what happened?"  
"Oh, some powerful foul git attacked me," I said casually, trying (and failing) to sit up. "Nothing out of the usual."  
"What? Was it an Ezixir?" Percy asked, helping me lean on a tree to sit up. "I mean, yeah, we don't know what they look like, but you know..."  
"Yeah," I said, "I think so. And I couldn't even take one on. And it'll be four of us against a whole army of them."  
Ellie and Delian came out of the darkness and sat next to me. Ellie touched my forehead and healed me again.  
"So we heard what happened," Delian said. "This is bad. That was no Ezixir. That was a Darkness Warrior."  
"No," Ellie mumbled. "No, that can't be. Darkness Warriors were defeated by the Umbrae long ago. Fuego... resurrected them?"  
"Yeah, I guess so," Delian said certainly. "And our Umbrae aren't enough to destroy them AND the Ezixirs. What we need is-"  
"The Flames," Ellie said, standing up. "We'll go ahead and try to call them. Harry, you just master what I've taught you. Storage isn't that helpful, anyway."  
I nodded and stood up with the other boys. Delian gave us a reassuring smile and went off with Ellie.  
"You too, Percy," he called.  
"This, my friend," Percy said, "is the start of something much bigger than we could ever imagine."

FIRST CHAPPIE OUT! Yay. Well, Sem Break is about to start, so I have plenty of time to get on with the rest of it. I want at least 3 reviews before I release my second chappie. Thanks! ;D 


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo! Okay, I'm really pleased with the reviews I got for the first part. I think that last upload was too long to be one chapter, so I'm calling it the first PART. And now I welcome you to part two. This one is a lot shorter, though.

By the highway, thanks so much for your support! Really, thank you!

And, uh... I'm REALLY new at this. And my Microsoft Word refuses to cooperate with me, so I'm forced to use Notepad. So don't expect it to be exemplary or anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HP. I only own the characters I made for this.

Percy's POV

After all the crazy things that happen to me, I rarely get surprised. Okay, that was a major lie, but I still try to prepare myself for anything and everything. Like, for example, being sucked into some world called Divitio with the hero of the wizarding world and being trained by some master dude to defeat an army of Ezixirs and Darkness Warriors.  
No, I'll admit, I wasn't prepared for that. But after that, you pretty much expect the whole world to explode.  
Ahem, I mean, the whole WORLDS, if that makes sense.

Elypsa and Deliantex went off to call the Flames, which sounded pretty weird to me. I mean, our enemy's name is Fuego, meaning fire... So, these Flames seem like they belong to Fuego. Oh well. They left me and Harry to master our moves. I practiced back at the cliffside, launching ice knives and tidal waves as I surfed. It felt pretty liberating, being able to practice without Delian pointing out all my flaws and imperfections. I mean, Delian's a nice guy and all, but he's a perfectionist. The exact opposite of what I am.  
I surfed and shot and launched and dodged all morning. There was only one thing on my mind, and it was really disturbing.  
Harry was defeated by a Darkness Warrior.  
I've seen what Harry is capable of doing, and by Zeus, it's amazing. In the whole wizarding world, Harry was chosen to defeat that Voldiemoy guy. And he did. He finished the job. But seeing him defeated like that... These Darkness Warriors mean business.  
I launched a final tidal wave and tried the Cheesecake thing again. I know, I know, it's Chizk Quake. But Chizk Quake doesn't sound as awesome as Cheesecake.  
Then I hauled up my hands and threw them down, creating a feeble Tsunami. Tsunami was the move Delian was supposed to teach me today. Tomorrow, they were supposed to test us. The day after that was supposed to be a rest day. But they went to call some Flames. What if we don't get our rest day? What if they don't come back in time?  
What if Harry and I have to face Fuego's army alone?

Harry's POV

Life is beautiful.  
That is, if you aren't me.

Delian and Ellie went off to call some Flame blokes, and Percy and I were left with the task of mastering our moves. I was in the meadow again, launching Sphere Shot after Sphere Shot, Energy Pulse after Energy Pulse, Swift after Swift.  
After mastering the basic combat enchantments, I summoned my stag. It glowed green in the bright Divition light, and it stood strong and sturdy, ready to fight with me. I crushed about thirty boulders with it, and sat down on another one to think.  
It's me, Percy, Ellie, Delian, the Umbrae and the Flames against Fuego, his Darkness Warriors and Ezixirs. It sounded like a pretty good match up to me. But after being defeated by that Darkness Warrior...  
I began losing hope. Without Hermione and Ron around, I felt vulnerable. They've been through almost everything with me. In fact, I was beginning to question my so-called "greatness." What if my triumphs were based on their skills rather than mine?  
But... no. I was the Chosen One. Even the Chosen One needs people behind him for support. And this time, I've got Percy, Ellie and Delian.  
Not to mention the Flames and Umbrae.  
I tried summoning a tablet from my room, like the "Energy Division" one. I didn't really expect it to work, but it did... Only, it wasn't a tablet.  
A thick, moldy book was floating towards me, finally resting in my hands. I blew the dust on the cover and read the title. "Magyx Encanta." I brushed the dust off the table of contents and saw "Storage." I flipped to that page and gently smeared off the dust and molds.

"Storage is an old enchantment used by witches and wizards to store, hide, or keep thinngs. The wizard must focus his energy to the core" -the heart- "and release it in the form of a doorway. The doorway, like an Essence, takes the form of something that stands as a symbol to the wizard. The wizard must then thrust his energy outward and encase the object of choice. The wizard may Store as many things as he is capable of, but the longer you Store, the more energy it uses up. The Stored items are kept in the 'Selias' of a wizard. This is a space in the mind rarely used by non-magicals. The space, like the Essence and doorway, may take the form of a place special to the wizard."

I imagined my Selias... It was the Quidditch Field back at Hogwarts. It was liberating to see a familiar place filled with amazing memories. I summoned my energy to my heart and felt it coursing through my body. I thrust it outward... and in front of me stood the Mirror of Erised, like a door. I encased a boulder and it disappeared into the Mirror. Then I released my energy and the boulder rolled out of thin air.  
Interesting, I thought.

Percy's POV

I trudged back up to the mansion, hoping lunch was on the table. I realized that I hadn't eaten lunch in a long time. Harry was already there, sitting and staring at the forty-person table. I watched in awe as he encased the whole table in a mirror of some sort, and he released it. The table was filled with food.  
"I'm guessing that was Storage?" I asked as he whirled around to look at me.  
"Yeah," he said. "It's brilliant. But I can only Store things for about three hours, tops."  
"Pretty good," I said, taking a seat. Harry sat down on his usual chair, across from me. He piled mashed potatoes on his plate and added some lamb chops. I got a T-bone steak and cut off a piece, placing it into the fire place as an offering to the Greek gods. "Have you been trying out Tsunami?" Harry asked me.  
"Yeah," I answered, "It's a lion of a move! But it's a lion cub for me... I've got to strengthen it and turn it into a full grown lion."  
"I'm sure you can do it," he assured me. He sounded so certain.  
"Do you think we can do this?" I asked him softly after a moment of silence. "Defeat Fuego? Save Divitio? And all the other dimensions?"  
Harry looked at me with such fierce eyes I couldn't help but feel brave. "Well," he said, "we've got to, right? What other choice do we have? Even if we don't like it, it's in our hands. We've GOT to do it."  
He had a sort of good ferocity in his voice. I nodded at him, and I felt a sort of kinship. Harry was a lot more than you would think he was.  
After eating, we thought we'd take a rest for a while. We went down to the "chill" room and played a bit of Tekken (It was Harry's first time! Ever. He's never held a controller before! But he was good. Maybe he was magically cheating.) Then we rested on the giant twenty-person hammock for a while, and I fell asleep.

"Perseus... Perseus... Oh, Percy!" A voice called in my ear, getting more and more impatient. "PERCY!"  
I opened my eyes abruptly and saw I was in the ocean with my father once again. I sat up and looked at him questioningly.  
"Congratulations," he said approvingly, "You did well. Very well."  
"Thanks," I said, "But something tells me you didn't come here to congratulate me."  
"Oh, how right you are," he replied. "I have come here with a warning."  
"A warning?"  
"Fuego is up to something," he said grimly, "And it is not just to become Ultima. Deliantex knows this, but he is having a hard time figuring it out."  
Fuego had another trick up his sleeve? No way. I was about to ask more about it when Dad disappeared and I woke up.

Harry's POV

Percy fell asleep, so I decided to take a stroll around the island. I tried to find the coliseum where we met Delian, but it was hidden by trees and exotic plants. After a few minutes of searching, I found a beautiful tiny meadow, with a lake and waterfall around the center. I took a few steps towards the lake when I saw a small opening near the waterfall.  
I wasn't usually the headstrong type. I always tried to weigh out the pros and cons of pretty much everything I do. But this wasn't a normal cave. I could feel I went right in and found myself in a long, winding pathway.  
"Lumos," I murmured, and the cave lit up with the light of a glowing orb. It looked like a big and deep maze. A tiny voice at the back of my head told me it was too dangerous to go in, but my body paid no attention to it. I moved into the maze with zero hesitation.  
The pathways weaved in and out of each other, leading to longer, darker areas. For some strange reason, I knew exactly where to go. I wasn't even thinking. My brain was asleep, but my body was taking full control.  
The darkness was so thick now that my Lumos orb was barely able to cast its light two feet ahead of me. I felt cold once again... and that's when I heard them.  
"Who is it?"  
"What the-?"  
"Sheesh, I was trying to catch up on some sleep."  
Then the darkness started moving... separating. They were turning into... Shadow Figures. Umbrae.  
"Er, hello," I mumbled hesitantly.  
"You dare awake us during our pre-battle slumber?" the biggest one said. I thought maybe he was their leader. I'm going to call him Big One.  
"I didn't mean to," I said, "I was wandering around the premises, and I came across this cave. I never knew it was your residence."  
"Hey, you're that Henry Scarface kid!" another said in an annoying voice. I decided to call him Clown. "Dudes, this dude is going to help us beat the Fuego dude!"  
"Oh, yes, now I remember," Big One said. "Nice to meet you, Henry. I think you shouldn't come here to wake us up. While we, Umbrae, sleep, we recharge our Shadow powers. We need it for the battle against Fuego."  
"Er, sorry to disturb you," I said. "I didn't know. But... where does this cave lead?"  
"Oh, well then, pass on by and figure it out yourself," a womanly one said. "Oh, just don't come back. Your light is very annoying."  
"Sorry," I mumbled again. "But if I can't come back, how do I get back to the mansion?"  
"Ugh, too many questions," Clown said. "There's an exit at the end. Just go, alright, Henry? Don't bother us again."  
And with that, the Umbrae once again morphed into their shadow forms, leaving me in a dark cavern with only my Lumos orb for light.

Percy's POV

I had to find Harry. I had to tell him about my dad's warning. I had to do something about this... I just didn't know what.  
I ran out into the forest and tried finding him, but all I found was the huge coliseum where we first met Delian. I ran inside, wondering if Harry was there. Instead, I saw...  
"Delian and Ellie? What are you two doing here? Aren't you guys supposed to be calling those Flame guys?"  
"We just came back," Ellie said. "The Flames have settled in at the top of the Umbrae Maze. Where's Harry?"  
"I'm trying to find him," I muttered. "What's the hurry?" Delian asked. "You seem... I don't know. Frightened. I mean, I know the war can freak you out, but... This is different."  
"My dad came to me to warn me," I explained. "Poseidon. He said Fuego was trying to do something... more than just becoming Ultima."  
I looked at Delian questioningly. "He also said you knew about it, Delian. He said you felt it, but you don't know what it is."  
"Too true," Delian mumbled.  
Suddenly, a beautiful lady walked into the coliseum, looking at us. She was shimmering. No, I mean, she was literally shining. She was made of light.  
"Hullo, sir Deliantex," she said. "I just wanted to say thank you for providing us with a nice temporary shelter for our stay here."  
"No problem," Delian smiled. "I'd just like to thank you for agreeing to help us with Fuego's army. Really, thank you."  
"Do not fret, sir," the shimmery golden lady answered. "We wish for the good of the worlds."  
"Thank you," Delian said and bowed to her. She bowed back and left, leaving a sparkling trail of light.  
"She was the leader of the Flames," Ellie explained to me. "Or, as properly called, the chief of the Light Ladies."  
"Light Ladies?" I asked. "Shouldn't their power cancel that of the Umbrae's?"  
"No," she said. "Fuego has battle plans for us. The Darkness Warriors will attack from the East. The Flames will take care of them. The Ezixirs will attack from the West. The Umbrae will be there."  
"And where will we be?" I asked.  
"We've got to split up," Delian said. "Ellie and I will be fighting with the Flames. We will try to help you and Harry with the Ezixirs as soon as we can."  
"Where will Fuego attack from?" I asked.  
"Not sure," Delian said.  
"We've got to find Harry," Ellie said. "Right now."  
"He's already mastered Storage," I said. "He's pretty good, you know."  
"Good," Ellie said. But something about her tone of voice very obviously pointed out that something wasn't good at all.

Harry's POV

The cave led to an opening at the top, leading me to some very luminous looking women. "Harry Potter," one said, "It is an honor, and a pleasure to meet you. I am the second in charge to the Light Ladies, or Flames."  
"Hullo," I mumbled, mesmerized by the light. "Our queen has gone to thank the great Deliantex for our temporary home," she continued, "How may we help you?"  
"Well actually, I just happened to stumble in here," I said, "Wait. Deliantex and Elypsa are back?"  
"Yes," she answered. "We just got here."  
"Thanks," I said. "I've got to get back to them. Could you maybe lead me to the way down?"  
The Flame laughed. Her laugh sounded like soft bells, but at the same time sounded like an erupting volcano. "The only way down," she said, "is to jump."  
She pointed to the edge of the waterfall. I sighed and walked up to it, ready to jump. I closed my eyes and imagined I was on a broomstick. Then I launched myself off the edge and felt myself fall through the air, soaring, falling, flying...  
SPLASH.  
I broke the surface of the water and dried myself off hastily with a charm Dumbledore taught me back when we found the locket of R.A.B. I shook off my hair and tried to retrace my steps to the mansion.  
That's when it happened. The cloudless sky suddenly turned pitch black. Lightning flashed out of the sky and revealed a figure standing in the center of the meadow.  
His skin was bloodred and looked like it was on fire. His eyes were pure white with no irises. He was smirking evilly at me.  
"Harry Potter," he screeched in a voice that sounded like scraping metal, "It is an honor to meet you. My name is Fuego. Now, I believe we've got business to settle."

End of Part 2

TADAAA! So, what do you guys think? I know it's not as good as the first, but that one was too long and filled with action. This one is more mellowed out. I think this part was just a bridge to connect the next part. I promise, the next part will be full of action and epic awesomeness, and awesome epicness! But I need five reviews to continue, alright? If I get more than ten, I'll make it even cooler, got it?

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hahaha, maybe leaving you with a cliffie like that was a little evil of me. Sorry, I couldn't help it! I like ending it in cliffies. Makes me feel all evil. MUAHAHA *cough* HAHAHAHA! And here's the part filled with AWESOME EPICNESS and EPIC AWESOMENESS!

Percy's POV

Something was definitely not good.  
The sky turned an eerie dark color, and lightning flashed everywhere. There was a chilly breeze in the air, but it burned my skin with ice... Does that make sense?  
"This is bad," Delian said as we sped up, looking for Harry. "It's always sunny in Divitio. Unless..."  
"Unless what?" I asked, practically bursting out of my skin.  
"Unless something very, very bad is happening," Ellie mumbled.  
The darkness was now so thick that Ellie had to make a purple glowing orb to light the way. We ran through the forest, looking for any sign of Harry.  
Suddenly, one dangerously close lightning bolt shot down from the sky and there was an eerie laugh. Time stopped. Fallen leaves and water droplets hung in mid-air, and Ellie, Delian and I seemed to be the only things moving around. "Damn," Delian mumbled. "I know that laugh."  
"D-Delian," Ellie murmured, clutching her brother's arm, "I-it can't be. Can it? He was supposed to come on the first day of Salza. Not today."  
"Who?" I asked, even though it was pretty obvious. Fuego was here. And Harry was out there somewhere. Alone. Defenseless.  
"Fuego must've messed with my powers," Delian stated miserably, "so he could attack us when we weren't prepared."  
Ellie and I remained silent, watching closely for any sign of movement. Then I saw it. Out in the distance, a blaze of light. Shining, shimmering, splendid (Wow, I just sounded like Aladdin). "What's that?" I asked Delian, pointing at the light.  
"The Flames!" Ellie exclaimed, running at full speed. "And they look like they're preparing for battle. Fuego must be close!"  
Delian and I hurried after her, and I began summoning tendrils of water to form a huge tidal wave behind me.  
"Percy," Delian said, summoning water of his own, "Remember everything I've taught you. Relax, think of the ocean. You'll be able to do anything. We can do this."  
Can we?  
Then I remembered what Harry said. "Well, we've got to, right? What other choice do we have? Even if we don't like it, it's in our hands. We've GOT to do it."  
I summoned all my courage and ran with the great rulers of Divitio, preparing myself for the worst.

Harry's POV

"Harry Potter," he screeched in a voice that sounded like scraping metal, "It is an honor to meet you. My name is Fuego. Now, I believe we've got business to settle."  
I realized my hands were trembling, and I couldn't find my voice. This guy was so much more than Voldemort. His voice alone sounded like it could kill you. "Well, Mr. Potter," he continued, walking around me and sizing me up. "Do you know why I'm here?"  
"You want to destroy the future," I said, surprised by the steadiness of my voice. "You want to become Ultima."  
He laughed and filled the air with thunder. His fierce gaze looked like it could burn anything. He looked intently at me.  
"That was my former ambition, Mr. Potter," he chuckled evilly. "I take it Deliantex did not tell you my full story?"  
He waited for me to reply, but I didn't, so he continued. "Before I entered existence, Zalphia was a happy place, full of harmoniously living Ezixirs. But I was created when the Northern Volcanoes erupted at the exact same time. The Ezixirs tried to fight me, but I was unstoppable even at the age of one day.  
"The Ezixirs began respecting me. They became my army. They thought that if they joined me, they could become powerful, too. And so they did. I trained them to become warriors. I planned to become Ultima, and they were supposed to be my Ultimate Force. When we came to Divitio about three hundred years ago, we almost destroyed the future. But those wretched siblings..."  
"If you mean Ellie and Delian," I said, feeling braver now, "Then they can defeat you again. Three hundred years or not!"  
"Let me finish, boy!" He erupted angrily, and then calmed down. "They defeated us. The Ezixirs shunned me. They wanted to join the siblings, feeling they were more powerful than me, the ungrateful little fools. But guess what? I burned them down. Every single one. I destroyed Zalphia. I turned their world to ruins. And I could do that with all the other worlds, you know. But my time is up. My life span is three hundred years. That ends on the first day of Salza. I need someone to continue my evil. The choice has been made, but there are two candidates. I planned to use both, but one will do."  
"Whoever they are," I said, gathering my energy to the core, preparing to release my Essence, "We're going to defeat them. We'll bring them down."  
Fuego once again laughed like thunder. "Oh, that would be fun to watch."  
"Endura Senthis Armoure!"  
I felt my stag Essence erupt behind me. My pumped up Essence and I started to attack, but Fuego resized himself. He was as big as my Essence, and he moved forward so fast that he was a blur.  
I launched Sphere Shot after Sphere Shot, and followed up with my strongest Energy Pulse. Fuego dodged all the Sphere Shots, but my Energy Pulse managed to hit him in the chest, and he stumbled back. I used this as an opportunity to approach him and use Swift.  
I struck and dodged, because he matched the speed of my Swift perfectly. I grabbed hold of him with force, but he broke free and attacked again. I summoned a massive energy orb and split it into thirty, so all the orbs were surrounding Fuego. I launched them all at him and he yelled out in pain. It took a whole lot of my energy, though. Fuego was furious. He released energy from his hands and roared evilly.  
Electrical waves pulsed out from Fuego's arms and locked me in mid-air. I felt like two huge and strong hands were squeezing me. The Electricity shocked me and burned my skin, and I felt my Essence disappear... I was drifting away...

Percy's POV

We crashed into the meadow and saw an epicly horrible sight.  
Harry was gripped by an enormous electric hand in mid-air. Fuego seemed to be controlling the hand, and he was laughing like a maniac.  
Ellie was the first to act. She released her purple wolf thing and lashed out at the giant red body. Fuego wavered, but he still held his grip on Harry. Furious, he thrashed about and created a massive flame tornado.  
Delian and I quickly extinguished the flames, and I wrapped the water around Fuego's flaming red body, hoping to encase him. Delian saw what I was doing and followed my lead. We weaved our separate tendrils of water and tried to take Fuego down.  
At that moment, Fuego roared angrily and the water around him evaporated into steam. He grabbed at Ellie, but she was agile. She nimbly dodged and struck with a purple pulse thing that Percy and I jumped over. Unfortunately for Fuego, he was too big to jump over it. He was knocked into the ground out of surprise and his grip on Harry slackened.  
Delian launched sharp ice knives at Fuego. He deflected them with a flame shield, but it caused him to let go of Harry. Harry's body plummeted from the electric hand and landed with a sickening crrrrraaaack on the ground.  
Ellie was so angry that her eyes started glowing purple. She lifted her arms in a deadly, graceful way and the earth started to tremble. Everything glowed purple and launched towards Fuego, who yelled in agony as rocks, fallen trees and other debris struck him. He suddenly burst into flames and threw the fiery sphere at us.  
I summoned water from a lake nearby and used it to shield myself. Delian summoned up water to create a massive aquatic orb that swallowed Fuego's flames. Ellie used Storage to keep the flames, then she released the fire so it would attack Fuego instead. Fuego quickly extinguished the flames with a flick of his hand.  
The Light Ladies suddenly rained down on us and surrounded Fuego. But...he was... smiling?  
Then I realized the Light Ladies were morphing into ninja warrior dudes in all black. They nimbly touched Ellie and Delian, and they quickly became statues like the rest of the world.  
The "Light Ladies" were actually Darkness Warriors in disguise.  
"Thank you, my minions," Fuego cackled. "Perseus Jackson. Oh, how wonderful." He sneered evilly and approached me.  
"Percy," he said in a voice that sounded like talons scraping a blackboard, "Tell me, why do you fight with Elypsa and Deliantex?"  
"They fight for the good of the worlds," I yelled at him. "Unlike you, Fuego. You'll never destroy Divitio!"  
"Sadly, that is true," he replied matter-of-factly. "But I've come to accept that. My life ends on the first day of Salza. That's why I'm looking for my successors."  
"Successors?" I asked stupidly, momentarily forgetting my battle stance. "We'll take them! Lemme at 'em!"  
"Perseus," he growled. "You show spirit. Good."  
He released his electric-looking hands again and squeezed me in his grip. It was the most painful thing I've ever experienced. Shockwaves ran through my body as the fist crushed me.  
"Join the dark side, Percy," he growled. "You'll become leader of the Darkness Warriors. Picture it... A whole army of specially trained ninjas of darkness at your command. You can become Ultima, together with Harry Potter. The Two of Destiny, the Ultima. You will become even stronger. There will be no Deliantex to hold you back."  
I thought of how good it felt to master Ice Surf alone, without Delian calling out my flaws. I was tempted to take his offer... but then I thought about Annabeth and Grover... Dad and Mom... Even Paul Blowfish...  
"I'll join the dark side when the oceans dry up!" I roared, and I glowed sea green. Twenty water pillars rose like geysers from the ground, and all smashed against Fuego.  
I fell to the ground and landed on my feet. I cleared up the steam. Fuego was gone. But so was Harry.

-oOo-

Agh, it was short, wasn't it? I know, I know, and I'm sorry. It was supposed to be longer, but I couldn't resist ending it there! It's sort of another cliffie... Well, sort of. It sure builds up the tension and excitement though!

So, any guesses where Harry is? Zalphia is in ruin remember? Completely destroyed. So where is he? MUAHAHAHA!

I want ten reviews for this! THIS TIME I SWEAR I WON'T UPDATE UNLESS I GET TEN REVIEWS FOR THE OVERALL STORY! :D Please? I need them to improve, and I need them for support! Thanksies! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me!  
By the way, this part won't have a lot of Percy's POV in it, because not much is happening at Divitio. Don't worry, though. You'll get a lot of his POV later on.

This part is once again only to connect to the next part. Not all that interesting... but the next one will blow you away!

Disclaimer: HP and PJO do not belong to me, no matter how much I want to own them.

-oOo-

Percy's POV

Fuego was gone.  
But so was Harry.

I looked around. Time started moving again. The leaves in the trees rustled and the waterfall crashed gracefully into the lake. I turned and saw Ellie and Delian dizzily trying to keep their balance.  
"What the-?" Delian said, rubbing his forehead.  
"Ouch," Ellie groaned.  
"We got Shadow Frozen," Delian said, shaking his arms. "We could see and hear, but we couldn't move. Those Flames... They were the Darkness Figures in disguise. You're Water Storm enchantment really improved, Perce."  
Delian was smiling proudly at me, but Ellie was looking around, troubled.  
"W-Where's Harry?" she asked shakily.  
I shook my head miserably. I wasn't able to save him. Fuego took him, and it was all my fault. I couldn't even work up the courage to say that to Ellie.  
Tears started collecting in her eyes. She sat down slowly, and Delian sat beside her, stroking her hair like the big brother he was.  
"I should've taught him defensive moves," she said miserably. "It's my fault. I kept focusing on attacking Fuego. Now Harry is gone."  
"It wasn't your fault, sister," Delian mumbled softly. "Listen. I'm sure wherever they are, Harry is putting up a fight. He's never going to join the dark side, okay?"  
Ellie looked away to the horizon. "Mmhmm," she muttered.  
A gentle breeze blew through my hair, and the air was peaceful and tranquil. As if Fuego didn't come. As if the Flames weren't Darkness Warriors. As if all was fine.  
As if Harry was still here.  
Where are you, Harry?

Harry's POV

Where was I?  
Merlin's beard. What happened? Did I die? But could you feel pain if you were dead? Because I was definitely feeling pain. A lot of it actually.  
I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but immediately fell back down as pain erupted in my chest. When my vision blurred, I saw I was in a room that reminded me of the hospital wing back at Hogwarts.  
"Are you okay?" a blonde girl sitting on the foot of my bed asked. She had stormy gray eyes that looked like they were calculating and sizing everything about me up.  
"Hurrnurglesark," I mumbled. No, I don't know what that means neither. It sounds like something from the Quibbler that Luna would talk about.  
Blondie giggled. "I'm Annabeth," she said. "I know who you are. Chiron told me. You were chosen, just like Percy was, to save the worlds. Harry Potter, wizard. Right?"  
"Er, yeah," I answered. "So, this is Percy's world? Are you a demigod, too?"  
"Yeah," she replied. "I'm the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom."  
I couldn't help but think of Hermione.  
"Annabeth," I said, "How did I get here?"  
"We were hoping you could tell us that," she shrugged. "We have no idea. You popped out of nowhere, actually. You had two broken ribs and a fractured leg bone."  
I tried to remember what happened, but it was all a blur. The last thing I remembered was jumping down the waterfall. I don't even remember splashing into the lake.  
"I can't remember," I mumbled.  
"Thought so," she said. "Being under stress and pain like that... It'll come back to you. But you'll probably regret remembeing it when you do."  
Suddenly, a tall centaur entered the room and nodded at Annabeth.  
"Ah, Harry, I see you're awake," he said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Chiron, trainor of heroes."  
"I am Harry, eater of food," I mumbled. Hanging around with Percy got all his jokes rammed into my head.  
Annabeth giggled again and Chiron smiled. "Percy's jokes have gotten to you too, huh?" Chiron chuckled. "Well, Mr. Potter, make yourself at home. We are trying to contact Divitio, but a tear in the harmonious dimension stream is stopping us. Don't worry, we'll get you back."  
And with that, Chiron trotted out of the infirmary and a half goat, half boy walked in to take his place.  
"Hey, Annabeth," he said, standing beside my bed. "Hello, Harry," he said to me. "I'm Grover. A satyr. Percy's best friend."  
"Nice to meet you," I mumbled. I tried to sit up again, and this time I was able to do it without falling back down. "How's it been going in Divitio?" he asked. "Is Percy doing alright?"  
"We've been training," I answered. "And, well, I think he's alright. I hope he is. I haven't seen him since... Um..."  
"That's okay, Harry," Annabeth said. "You'll get your memory back. For now, make yourself at home, okay?"  
I nodded and gave her a small, grateful smile.  
"Grover, go get him a glass, will you?" she told the satyr.  
"Ugh, I just came in," Grover grumbled.  
"It's right over there," Annabeth goaned.  
"I'll get it," I said. I recalled Delian telling me that after training in Divitio, I'd be able to do magic without a wand. "Accio glass."  
The glass floated over to me. I grabbed the glass out of the air and it immediately filled up with my favorite beverage - Pumpkin Juice.  
Annabeth's gray eyes glinted with excitement and Grover looked impressed. "Magic," Annabeth breathed.

The next day, I was ready to walk around. I walked along the shore early in the morning, trying to clear my mind and remember what happened. Annabeth and Grover went around with me, and they were a lot like Hermione and Ron. Annabeth, the smart one and Grover, the one that eats and makes me laugh. Some of the other campers hung around us, too. They seemed to be very interested in magic. That really befuddled me. I mean, they were children of the GREEK GODS.  
Then, once, Grover, Annabeth and I were strolling around the forest when a boy randomly popped in front of us. Annabeth explained that he was the son of Hades, and he was Shadow traveling.  
Well, I don't know why, but that triggered something in my mind.  
Everything came flooding back to me. I was falling from the cliff, I hit the lake, I got up and dried myself off... darkness... Fuego... He was telling me about his life...  
The next thing I know, I'm on the ground.  
"Harry!" Annabeth and Grover rushed to my side and helped me up. "What's wrong?" The guy named Nico asked.  
"Fuego," I mumbled. "He's dying tomorrow. First day of Salza... He's looking for people to take over his evil job..."  
"Who?" Nico immediately asked.  
"I don't know."  
"What could Fuego have up his sleeve?" Annabeth pondered.  
Well, she got her answer.  
The sky turned pitch black and lightning lit up the sky... Fuego was here. He laughed like an evil maniac and lit up like a torch in front of us. Darkness Warriors floated all around us... I realized Annabeth, Nico and Grover were statues, and only Fuego and I moved in the forest.  
"We meet again, Harry!" he said as if it was a jolly coincidental meeting. "How wonderful! Now, I believe you must come with me."  
The world suddenly dislodged itself from me... I was being pulled through a vortex of pain... and I came out in a burning world in ruin, gasping for air.  
"Welcome to Zalphia," Fuego said, as if destroying the place was a great achievement. "Do you like it? Do you think I should destroy it completely, and lessen the eight worlds into seven?"  
Seven. Not a good number. I mean, I was Voldemort's seventh horcrux, after all. "Why did you take me here?" I asked bravely.  
"Harry, I told you before, didn't I?" Fuego sneered. "I need a successor to continue my intricate work of evil."  
"But who?" I demanded. Fuego just sneered at me. Then it hit me...  
"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" I yelled, and I reminded myself of Neville. "Endura Senthis Armoure!"  
My Essence exploded into life behind me, ten times bigger than it usually was. Fuego resized himself again, but he wasn't as big as my stag. I attacked and attacked and attacked out of pure rage and hatred, leaving no space for Fuego to shift from defense to offense mode.  
But once, he lunged out at me... and I did the only thing I could... I used Storage on him.  
Fuego was now locked in the Quidditch field in my mind. (?)  
He was fighting to get out, and it used up a lot of my energy. I spat him out of my mind and he fell to the ground, barely taller than me again.  
He stood up and sized me up.  
"See? You're strong. But you can become stronger," he said. "Imagine having my army of Darkness Warriors at your command? Imagine being Ultima of all worlds!"  
"I'd rather die," I said with pure venom in my voice.  
Fuego laughed. "Well then, Plan B," he said. "I'll assign you only ONE task. My Darkness Warriors will do the rest."  
"Never!" I protested.  
"Oh?" he taunted. "Even if it means saving your friends?"  
With a flick of his hand, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna appeared at his feet. They were tied together by snakelike creatures...  
"Harry, don't!" Hermione screamed.  
"Do what's best, mate!" Ron yelled.  
"Harry! We'll be fine," Ginny seemed to plead.  
"Don't worry about us, mate!" Neville added.  
"Save the worlds, Harry," Luna stated softly.  
Fuego flicked his hand again and they disappeared. "What are you going to do about them?" Fuego said. "Abandon them? Lose them? Like Fred Weasley? Remus Lupin and Sirius Black? Lily and James Potter?"  
He sneered. "You've lost enough, Harry," Fuego said.  
I thought about all of them... Telling me to do what's right... Telling me to just let them be killed...  
"What do you need me to do?" I asked, trembling with fury and pain.  
"Kill Deliantex and company," Fuego said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Obi Wan's POV

I feel a disturbance in the force!  
:D

-oOo-

OH NO HARRY WHAT EVER SHALL YOU DO?  
I'mma need fifteen reviews, or more. The next chapters will be action packed, and full of even more EPIC AWESOMENESS and AWESOME EPICNESS.

PROMISE.

By the way, I'll only update if you guys answer this question: WHAT DO YOU THINK HARRY WILL DO? :D 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so not getting the nmber of reviews I want, but I can't resist! I'm in love with writing this story!

Okay, this isn't the last part yet. But be prepared. This part is pretty awesome.

Disclaimer: I only own Divitio, Zalphia, Elypsa, Deliantex, the Umbrae, the Darkness Warriors... Well let's just say I don't own HP and PJO! -oOo-

Harry's POV

"Kill Deliantex and company," Fuego said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
Fury coursed through my body. I felt my blood boil up, like I was about to erupt like a volcano. What could I do? Did I even have that kind of power? Could I really defeat Deliantex... Elypsa... Percy? Was I really considering this?  
"What will it be, Mr. Potter?" Fuego taunted. "Shall I destroy your friends?"  
The storm in me didn't die down. I felt like my mind was going to explode to bits. I had two choices. Both meant destruction of my friends.  
I weighed out the pros an cons. If I destroyed Delian, Ellie and Percy, the Darkness Warriors will attack Divitio and the worlds will cease to exist. If I didn't, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna will be killed, and the Darknss Warriors will TRY to kill Delian, Ellie and Percy, and they'll probably win. There are thousands of them.  
Basically, if I save Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, and destroy Ellie, Delian and Percy, the only difference would be that it'd be easier for the Darkness Warriors to wreak havoc. "Once you agree to destroy them," Fuego said with fake patience in his voice, "the Darkness Warriors will obey your every command."  
"I can't," I mumbled.  
"So... Should I kill your wizard friends, then? Don't worry... I'll make it loooong and painful."  
"No!" I said, shaking with anger and confusion. "I... I don't think I have the power to defeat Delian, Ellie and Percy. They're strong. And Ellie taught me everything I know."  
"Oh, sure you can, Harry," Fuego said, as if he was a father encouraging his son. "Never say never."  
"I..." didn't know what to do.  
Fuego was obviously losing his cool. "Perhaps I should make this easier for you," he sneered. He flicked his hand and my friends once again appeared on the floor. "Crucio," he whispered loudly.  
Everyone writhed and thrashed in pain, screaming and yelling. I wanted to save them. It was awful watching them like that. I felt so useless. I had to save them.  
"Alright, alright!" I said, giving up. My friends stopped yelling and all looked at me, shocked. I hung my head in defeat. Fuego flicked his hand again and my friends disappeared. "Handy little trinkets, those spells of your world," Fuego chuckled evilly. "So. Because I'm dying tomorrow, I need to be sure you'll finish the deed. Do I have your word?"  
My head was going to explode.  
"I...er..." "Shall I bring your friends out again for a little...ah, fun?" Fuego sneered.  
"No," I muttered.  
"Then do I have your word, Mr. Potter?"  
"...Yes. I will finish the deed," I stated, looking at the ground.  
"Perfect," Fuego said gleefully, like a kid getting a giant lollipop. "I shall ready the arrangements. Celex will watch over you. He's head Umbrae, you see. Now, Mr. Potter, don't let me down. Ah, it's midnight. First day of Salza. Goodbye, my successor."  
And with that, he disappeared in a flash of lightning.  
Luckily, Fuego knew nothing of Unbreakable Vows.

Percy's POV

The first day of Salza.  
Delian, Ellie and I were prepared for anything. But nothing happened. Days came and went. We were forced to believe Harry was... gone. For eternity.  
Fuego said he was due to die on the first day of Salza. That was three days ago, now. But what about Harry? Ellie and Delian really believe he died... But I couldn't.  
Fuego's words repeated themselves in my mind:

"Join the dark side, Percy," he growled. "You'll become leader of the Darkness Warriors. Picture it... A whole army of specially trained ninjas of darkness at your command. You can become Ultima, together with Harry Potter. The Two of Destiny, the Ultima. You will become even stronger. There will be no Deliantex to hold you back."

Fuego wanted me and Harry to join the dark side. What if...  
I shuddered. I was on the edge of my usual training cliff, alone. I sat and stared at the horizon.  
"Percy."  
I turned around. Delian was standing next to me, looking a little worn out and stressed.  
"We took you here to help us defeat Fuego," he said. "But it seems that is no longer necessary. Perhaps it is time for you to go back to your home land."  
"But Fuego said-" I started.  
"We know what he said," Delian cut me off. "But he's dead. And Harry is gone. The war is over. It didn't seem like much, but Fuego was unable to convince you to join him."  
I looked at the ground.  
"How can you be so sure," I said, standing up, "that Harry is... dead?"  
Delian looked at me with a look that said "Please don't make me go through this. I don't want to believe it, but he's dead. End of story."  
"He isn't," I said. "I just know he isn't."  
"But where could he be?" Delian replied. "There's no other possibility."  
I hung my head in defeat. Maybe they were right. Maybe Harry was...  
"I kind of miss Camp Halfblood," I mumbled. "Alright, I'll go home. But if anything goes wrong... I want a clear way to be able to go back to this place."  
Delian nodded. "I'll send a Shadow Figure to escort you. Use him to get back if ever."  
"Mmmkay," I nodded. I walked a few steps pass him and looked back. "Thanks," I murmured. He smiled and nodded. I made my way back to our... I mean, my mansion.  
Looks like I'm going home.

Harry's POV

Zalphia was an awful, dreary place.  
Everywhere I go, darkness surrounds and engulfs me. There was just no way out. Celex, the head Darkness Warrior accompanied me everywhere, as if I would do something to save Hermione, Ron and the others and get out of there.  
I did consider that, but it was hopeless.  
When Fuego died, I felt regret and fear. I didn't want to destroy Deliantex. I couldn't. But I had to.  
The second day, I felt a little better. One half of me accepted it in a way. I didn't want to do it. And yes, I still had to.  
The third day came. I was walking along the dark passages of Zalphia alone when Celex appeared in front of me, making me jump. He reminded me of Nico shadow traveling.  
"You didn't have to scare me like that," I muttered.  
"Old Master said I should look after New Master," Celex said. "He might do something that upsets Old Master." "Old Master is dead," I muttered, walking past him. He followed me anyway. "And besides, what can I do? There's really no hope for me. When do we even begin our attack on Divitio?"  
"When the time is right, sir," Celex said.  
I felt pathetic, being called "sir." As if I was someone to look up to. As if I wasn't someone about to totally betray my friends and ensure the fall of the worlds.  
"When will the time be right, then?" I asked, annoyed. "And what can I do while waiting?"  
"The time will be right soon, sir," Celex answered. "You can train and prepare for the meantime. I think that will be good for you, sir. Get your mind off things. Cool off you brain."  
"Alright," I muttered. "Where? Take me there."  
Celex led me through areas that all looked the same to me. It was dark, of course. But then he led me into a wide, sunlit meadow that looked out of place.  
"This is the Meadow of Petra," Celex explained. "Only place to survive during the Wrath."  
The Wrath... when Fuego destroyed Zalphia.  
I trained and mastered all my moves, with Celex watching me closely. He seemed to be very interested in my moves. I released my Essence and sharpened its strengths and weaknesses.  
After two hours of training, I sat down on the ground next to the stone Celex was sitting on. He looked like all the other Darkness Warriors. Humanoid figures made of pure darkness.  
"I have a question for you, Celex," I said, wiping sweat off my forehead. "You have to promise to answer it."  
He turned to look at me. "Of course, master."  
I looked up at the only piece of sunlit sky in Zalphia, breathing in the fresh air.  
"Why did you join forces with Fuego? Are you really evil, Celex? All of the Darkness Warriors?"  
It was a dangerous question, but I knew Celex wasn't going to attack me. I was their leader now, after all. And the Darkness Warriors didn't seem evil. They joked and laughed, and they were actually kind of cool with me.  
Celex sighed. "No," he said. "No, master. The Darkness Warriors do not want evil. But we cannot choose, we have no right to. We obey our master's commands."  
My eyes widened. "But I'm your master now!" I said, standing up. "I can set you free, can't I?"  
Celex frowned. "Very kind of you, master," he said, "But I'm afraid you can't. Fuego's final order was to ensure you obey his order. So unless you get killed by that Delian fellow, the worlds will end. Except Zalphia, of course. It is the world that has no future. That is why it never heals from the Wrath."  
I sat back down and sighed. "But you still have to obey all my other orders?" I asked.  
"Yes, sir," Celex answered.  
"Is it possible to evacuate all other existing life forms into Zalphia?" I asked doubtfully.  
"Zalphia is in ruin, sir," Celex said. "It cannot hold that much life."  
"Well then, Celex," I said, standing back up again. "I only have one request."

Percy's POV

I made it to Camp Halfblood with Zork, my Umbrae body, at around ten in the evening.  
Everything seemed fine, except that there were no campers around. They all seemed to be asleep. I walked towards the Big House with Zork silently following behind me.  
"You don't talk much, do you?" I asked him.  
Zork simply shook his head.  
"Why not?" I asked him. "Can't Umbrae talk? I mean, the one that captured me seemed to be screaming or something."  
"That was me," Zork said, and I was surprised to hear a British accent, sort of like Harry's. "That screaming was called Kurdling, we do it when we attack."  
"Hey, you can talk after all!" I said.  
"We are not illiterate, Percy," Zork said, making me feel kind of stupid. When we made it to the Big House, Chiron, Annabeth and Grover were inside, talking. I listened to them before revealing myself. They seemed to be discussing something important.  
"Three days after Salza," Chiron said. "We haven't been able to contact Divitio yet."  
"We have to try again," Annabeth pleaded. Aw, she was worried about me. "We have to. I'm worried about Harry."  
Whoa. Wait. What? She was worried about... Harry? Has she even met him? I leaned in closer to listen harder.  
"Yeah, Chiron," Grover said, "What if Harry's, like... dead or something?"  
I walked into the room, confused. Everyone turned to look at me, and they froze like statues in disbelief. Then Annabeth gave me one of her famous tackle-hugs.  
"Percy, oh my gods," she said, standing up. "You're okay."  
"Is Harry okay?" Grover asked.  
"Wait. How do you even know Harry?" I asked in confusion.  
"Take a seat, Percy," Chiron instructed me. "We'll explain everything."

"Whoa," I breathed after they explained what happened. "Harry ended up here? How?"  
"I think that while Fuego was travelling between Divitio and his destination," Chiron said, "He accidentally let go of Harry and by chance, the boy ended up here."  
"And he was kidnapped by Fuego again?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Annabeth nodded. "It was awful."  
"Well then," I said, standing up. "Where's Harry now? I've got to get back to Divitio. Zork!"  
"Yes?" Zork said, appearing behind me. "Get me to Divitio," I said, "fast."  
"Wait," Annabeth said, holding me back by the wrist. "We're coming with you."  
"Yeah, Perce," Grover said. "We want in."  
"Alright," Chiron said. "We should make this a Quest. Someone go get the prophecy."  
"No need," I said. "We're going to Divitio, remember?"  
Chiron nodded. "Okay," he said. "Be careful. We have no idea what Fuego planned. He may be gone now, but he's a tricky one. Good luck, demigods."  
"Thanks," Annabeth, Grover and I all said together.  
We grabbed hold of Zork and he poofed us back into Divitio, right on the training cliff. Ellie and Delian were there. They looked surprised to see us. "Percy?" Delian said. "What are you doing here?"  
We explained everything to Delian and Ellie, who both listened intently.

"But that brings us back to where we were!" Ellie groaned in exasperation after we explained the whole story. "Harry could still be dead! Or..."  
But then the sky turned dark and a green swirly swirl thing appeared in the sky. It lowered itself down to the ground, and out came... Harry... Or at least a form of Harry that looked like a green ghost, like his Essence.

Harry's POV

"I need a way to contact them, Celex," I said. "Is there anyway to make that possible?"  
Celex stood up. "Perhaps there is a way, Master," he said. "But you will only have a few minutes. Five at the maximum. Will that be enough?"  
"Yes," I said. "I need to warn them."  
"Okay, sir," Celex said. "I will open a portal and you must walk through. You will appear there as a Pher, something like your Essence... a ghost-like thing. Pass your message and return as soon as the light flickers."  
I nodded and stepped forward. Celex chanted things that sounded like banana and stuff, and I watched as he opened his arms and he became a huge, green portal.  
Why is it always green?  
For a moment, I stood there, dazed, but then, I remembered what I had to do. I walked through and found myfelf on the cliff in Divitio, surrounded by Percy, Delian, Ellie, Annabeth, Grover and an Umbrae, all staring at me with disbelief.  
"Dude," Percy said, "You're..."  
"A ghost!" Grover cried. "Are you dead?"  
"No, but there's no time to explain that," I said hurriedly. "I came here to warn you."  
"About what?" Ellie asked, clutching her brother's arm.  
"About Fuego?" Annabeth asked. "Isn't he dead? Where are you?"  
"I have to kill you," I said. "I mean, I have to try."  
Everyone stared at me in shock. "What?" Delian asked after some awkward silence.  
"It's the only way to save my friends," I said. "The Darkness Warriors are under my command. They're good, but they have to obey their master's orders. Fuego's final order for them was to ensure that I do the deed and help to destroy you."  
"Harry..." Ellie said miserably. "I'm so, so sorry."  
"You guys, the only way to save the future of the worlds and my friends is to kill me. Please."  
"What?" Annabeth asked, horrified.  
"Dude, you've got to be kidding me," Percy said. "I mean... uh... Kill you? That's just..."  
"It's the only way," I said. The green light around me flickered. "I've got to go."  
"Wait, Harry," Percy said, but it was no use. I had to leave now.  
I walked out of the portal and found myself in Zalphia, next to a tired looking Celex.  
"Master," he breathed. "Such bravery... We are honored to be under your command."

-oOo-

Courage doesn't mean having no fear. It means having fears... but being able to overcome them for the good of others.

Harry shows true courage.

Keep the reviews coming! I'm so pumped for the next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is just a filler. :D

Disclaimer: No matter how much I try, 11:11, shooting stars and coins in wells just won't allow me to own HP and PJO.

-oOo-

Percy's POV

"Wait, Harry!" I called, but it was no use. Harry was gone.  
Everyone stood there in stunned silence. We had to fight Harry. No... we had to KILL Harry. I turned to look at everyone. They all looked miserable and hopeless. I felt the exact same way. After all, we were just forced to kill someone who I've grown close to. Harry was like a brother to me now.  
And I had to kill him.  
"So... now what?" Grover asked, approaching me. "What do we do?"  
"The only thing we can do," I muttered sadly. "I guess we've got to kill Harry."  
"That's horrible!" Annabeth gasped.  
"Isn't there any other way?" Ellie gasped. "Delian, please, please, PLEASE tell me we don't have to do this. Harry is... he's my apprentice. More than that, he's our friend!"  
"I know, I know," Delian said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let me think... I... Gah... Fuego left no loopholes at all! We've got to defeat Harry."  
"But Fuego's gone," Annabeth insisted. "Harry doesn't have to obey him! He can leave and save his friends with us, can't he? Without Fuego, that should be easy for us."  
"The Darkness Warriors are equipped with over a thousand years experience and skill," Delian muttered, "It won't be that simple. Plus, Fuego's last order for them was to ensure Harry tries. If he doesn't, they'll attack. Everyone. Everywhere."  
"That's just awful," Grover said, chewing on the hem of his shirt. "I don't want to attack Harry! He's pretty cool."  
"It's like Luke all over again, but worse," Annabeth shuddered.  
I only realized how painful this was for her now. She was probably taking it the hardest. She has to battle another friend, even if she only met him a few days ago.  
"Well, Harry's got to make an effort," Delian said, speaking like a leader. "We've got to train."  
"But he won't be fighting whole-heartedly," Ellie added. "I mean, how can he?"  
"Nevertheless," Delian replied, "he needs to put effort into it."  
No one could argue with that, so we all split up in silence. I went back to the edge of the cliff and just looked at the mighty ocean churning before me. I turned to look at the others. Annabeth was sitting not that far from me, etching out a plan on the sandy soil. Grover was watching her illustration intently. Ellie was nowhere to be seen, but purplish light from below told me that she was practicing in the meadow again. Delian was probably training with her, because a huge water column burst out of the meadow suddenly.  
I sighed and walked over to Annabeth looking at her plan. There were many crossed out versions all around her. Annabeth had never been this tense and hesitant before.  
"Don't you think at a case like this, it's better to just go with th flow instead of sticking to a plan?" I asked her, prodding her shoulder gently.  
She turned around with a face full of conflict and emotion. "I'm the daughter of Athena, Percy! That's what I do! I make damn plans!"  
She turned back to her plan with a huff, and I looked at Grover. He shrugged and pointed out a weakness in Annabeth's plan. Annabeth groaned and crossed it out again.  
I walked over to where Harry's green form appeared. I wanted to see him. I wanted to smack his face for being so powerful and heroic. I wanted to yell at him. He was making me so frustrated.  
But I knew I wasn't mad at Harry. I would've probably done the same thing. It's just that... Well, I'm not sure. I closed my eyes and tried to relax myself. If we didn't kill Harry, we'd be forced to see a world of Infinite Nothingness.

Harry's POV

I drummed my fingers on the stone impatiently. The Darkness Warriors were taking a whole lot of time to talk it out. Then when they finally decided on their plan. They made their move.  
"Knight to where that white pawn is standing," Celex announced.  
That's right. We were playing Wizard Chess. You might be thinking, "How could Harry be playing that game right now? Blimey, he's got some bloody nerve! He's about to be in the greatest battle EVER, and he's playing Wizard Chess?"  
Well, after I told the Divitio gang about my plan, I was pretty miserable. I had to mentally prepare myself for death again, just like when I went to get killed by a certain white, red eyed, slits-for-nose Dark Lord.  
But the Darkness Warriors were pretty cool with it. Easy for them to say, of course. They didn't have the ability to die.  
Celex told me to stop training because it'd be harder to kill me if I did. It was an annoyingly correct thought, so I stopped and asked what else I could do to relieve tension and kill time.  
To my utter disbelief, he whipped out a set and challenged me to play.  
I was winning of course.  
"Checkmate," I said gleefully. I was rarely able to beat Ron at the game, so it felt very invigorating to actually win this time.  
"How do you do it, master?" a DW named Zaf asked curiously.  
"I don't know," I shrugged. "I just... Well, I don't know."  
"Master's amazing," another DW named Kaffix said. "He shows exemplary bravery, superb skill, unerring chivalry, sly cunning, and even major modesty!"  
"Hooray for master!" The DW cheered.  
I swear, I have never been in a weirder predicament. "Well, master," Celex said, "I do believe the time is almost right. We set out our crusade for the next full moon in Divitio. Three days from now."  
"Blimey, already?" I asked, getting into my deep, sulky brooding thing again. "Great."  
"Great big sucky thing, master has to go through," a female DW named Santeriz said. "The future of the worlds rests in his hands. Great big sucky thing indeed."  
I couldn't help but chuckle. "Great big sucky thing." Even though the DWs were over a thousand years old, they were very up to date with the, er, latest slang terms.  
"Master plans to sacrifice himself to save the world," Celex said. "How courageuos, master!"  
"And after that, you'll all be free to do your own will," I said, fixing the chess set. I stood up and brushed myself off, coming face to face with a dozen wide-eyed, shocked DWs.  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
"Master... doesn't wish to leave us with new master?" Zaf asked cautiosly.  
"No," I answered slowly. "You said you guys want peace, but you have to obey your master's commands. Well, I figured if you're free, you won't be forced to do things you don't want and peace will prevail."  
"Master..." Kaffix gasped.  
"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.  
Suddenly I was surrounded by celebrating, dancing Darkness Warriors. They were all doing some victorious jig. They seemed to be lost in thought.  
"Freedom!" Kaffix yelled.  
"After nine hundred years of working for someone else!" Another one added.  
"Master is so good to us!" They chorused.  
Okay, THIS is the weirdest predicament I've ever been in.  
I watched them do there triumphant little dance, and one by one they all shook my hand and professed their gratitude. Some were even speechless as they approached me.  
My mind was set then. After all I've been through, I was still a little hesitant of my death. But now I knew I had to do it. Seeing all the ecstasy of the Darkness Warriors, I knew I had to set them free and bring peace to the worlds .  
I knew I had to die.

-oOo-

Percy's side is training and Harry's side is... well, not training.

What do you think? Guys, I shall make an UNBREAKABLE VOW to NOT update until I get at LEAST 15 reviews. I need it for the inspiration and motivation, guys! Even if just one of you reviews it again and again, that gives me the sense that there's ONE reader out there who REALLY wants me to keep going. So please review!

The next chapter shall be the shiznit. 


	7. Chapter 7

I still didn't get enough reviews, but hey, what can I do, yeah? So the magicky wumbo jumbo spirits who are in charge of Unbreakable Vows, TAKE ME! *nothing happens*

Special thanks to WiseGirl100210 and LammySelfCJ. They were my first reviewers, and their support is still burning! THANKS SO MUCH!

*Cue epic music that builds up tension and suspense*

I can't find the right words to explain writing this chapter, so I'll just say ASDFGHJKL: QWERTYUIOP{ZXCVBNM?

SHIZZ IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN!  
-oOo-

Harry's POV

It was the day before the full moon of Divitio.  
The Darkness Warriors were casually walking around the dark area of Zalphia, chatting, schmoozing, small talking... as if tomorrow was nothing. As if we weren't going to go on a crusade to destroy Zalphia.  
I, on the other hand, was freaking out. Celex and Zaf followed me everywhere, making sure I was okay and giving me words of encouragement. They were really cool about the whole thing though.  
"Celex," I said hesitantly. "I know this is... er, bad... but can I see my friends? You can watch over me, make sure I don't try to release them... But I need to see them again. I need to see them one last time."  
Celex looked thoughtful, but after a few seconds, his expression softened and he nodded. "Of course, master," he said. "I understand how you must feel. Follow us."  
Zaf and Celex led me to the darkest area of Zalphia. It was called the Core of the Wrath. It was where Fuego really lost it and exploded. It was his place. His home.  
In the middle of a glowing red circle, my friends were huddled together. They looked up when I entered, and they looked like they've seen sunlight for the first time in ages. They stood up and got as close to me as the circle allowed.  
"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"Hey, best mate," Ron said, a little misery seeped into his cheerful voice.  
"What do you plan to do, Harry?" Hermione asked. You could really tell she was troubled by this. "Please don't tell me you're going to kill Deliantex."  
"I hope I don't," I muttered.  
"What does that mean?" Neville asked, looking just as confused as the rest.  
I took a few deep breaths and looked right into their eyes. "I told them to try as hard as they can to kill me. They have to defeat me to set peace into the world."  
There was a shocked silence. Then pleading. And crying. They were begging me, pleading the heavens for another way. But I barely heard them. I had to do it.  
I looked down to the dark, lifeless ground. "No, it's the only way," I whispered, barely audible, but all of them stopped and looked at me. They looked at me with such intense emotions. Gratitude, regret, friendship, awe, admiration... love.  
"Harry..." Ron said quietly. Then he took a steadying breath and said, more loudly, "Thanks, mate. For everything. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be... well... you know. And Harry... you really are the bravest guy I've ever known."  
Hermione nodded. "Harry, I... I don't know how to ever thank you enough. You're a beacon of hope to the world... worlds. Your parents... I'm sure they're as proud as can be. Good luck."  
"You were my first ever friend," Luna said softly. The joyful air in her voice was gone. The lost-in-a-dream sparkle in her eyes vanished as well. "Thank you."  
"You inspired me to keep going," Neville stated, looking directly at me. "Before I met you, everybody thought I was a lost cause. A hopeless, talentless shame of a wizard. But that's all in the past. Thanks, Harry."  
I looked at Ginny. She didn't say anything, but the pain, sadness and regret in her eyes said everything. She blinked some tears away, and the emotions in her eyes changed to pride, awe and love.  
"Make us proud, Harry," she whispered. "Thanks."  
I couldn't say anything for a while. I looked at all of them. My hands were shaking against the invisible wall of the circle. Tears streamed down my face. What was the use of stopping them?  
They all cried, too.  
I guess this time, there would be no huge celebration after I've done my "heroic deed."  
"I wouldn't have been able to do anything if it weren't for you guys," I said, forcing the words out of my mouth. "Thanks, guys. So much."  
I turned around and walked away slowly, pausing to look back at my friends one last time.

Percy's POV

We had no idea when Harry would attack, but it was the day of the full moon. We trained as hard as we could, sharpening all our skills and powers.  
Annabeth was equipped with a special sword made to knock out Darkness Warriors. They couldn't be killed, though. Her sword was made out of pure light. I called it a light saber.  
Grover held a slightly bigger version of his reed pipes, also made of pure light. He could play songs to control nature with it. He was nervously toying with it.  
Ellie wore a purple choker that glowed when she used her powers. She was miserable, but she looked ready for anything. She looked out at he horizon and muttered something I couldn't hear.  
Delian was an Elementalist. He could control all elements, but preferred water because we spent a whole lot of time practicing together. Water was his srongest element, but he also strengthened fire and earth.  
I wore a necklace that Ellie made for me. The pendant was a trident, with intricate waves etched into it. It powered up my skills and connection with Poseidon.  
The air of the afternoon was filled with tension and suspense. Somehow, I felt that Harry chose today to come. I felt my instincts screaming at me "BE PREPARED!"  
Annabeth approached me and put her hand on my shoulder. She looked at me with an intense gaze, searching me. Then her lips were on mine, and her hands were in my hair.  
We broke apart after some time (A/N: Sorry, but I'm thirteen! I don't know how to write steamy or passionate make-out seshes.) She smiled reassuringly and squeezed my hand. "It'll be okay," she said.  
"It's for the best," I nodded, sighing. I was trying to convince myself that killing a friend was for the best. Annabeth nodded. Grover, Ellie and Delian walked up behind us and all held grim masks on their faces. They looked like it was the end of the... oh, never mind.  
"He's coming," Delian said. "I can feel it. Everyone ready?"  
We all nodded and went over the plan one last time. Annabeth and Grover were in charge of keeping the Darkness Warriors away from Harry. Ellie was their second line of defense, ready for anything. Harry was left to me and Delian.  
We split up and took our positions. Annabeth and Grover were situated at the edge of the beach, and Ellie stood a few meters behind them. Delian and I stood somewhere near the core of the meadow Ellie always trained in.  
This battle would decide the fate of the world.

Harry's POV

The plan was simple. We didn't have one.  
Technically, all we agreed to do was attack.  
It was dusk in Divitio; the sun was just about to leave the sky with the moon. The Darkness Warriors were hyping themselves up for battle. They looked like little kids readying themselves for a game of dodgeball.  
I stood at the front of the army, together with Zaf and Celex. I nervously wiped my glasses and fixed my shirt over and over again.  
"Master," Zaf said, "Your shirt looks too neat for battle. Merlin, master, just leave it alone."  
He was right of course. I looked at the assembly of Darkness Warriors behind me. They were all so happy to be so close to freedom. I sighed and prepared myself for death.  
I thought of my mom, dad, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore... I thought of reuniting with them. I thought of feeling my mother's soft palms on my face. I thought of seeing the pride in my father's eyes. I thought of joy. But I wasn't feeling it. No, not entirely.  
Celex nodded and looked at me. "All the preparations are set, master. The moon is rising in Divitio. It's now or never."  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was filled with renewed determination. "Let's go," I said. "It's time this great big sucky thing is over with."

Percy's POV

The moon hung low over the horizon, and the stars were starting to light up the sky. I was about to give up on Harry arriving when a huge glowing portal appeared above the beach. A swarm of Darkness Warriors exited from it, and Harry landed on the beach like a ninja dude.  
He straightened up and all my mental preparation for killing a friend melted away. The scene was too much for me. Harry standing like a hero in front of the huge, swirling vortex portal, with his army of Darkness Warriors behind him. From afar, I couldn't make out his expression that well, but I could tell that one thing kept him going.  
Bravery wasn't even the half of it. He quickly ran past our first line of defense, and Ellie stood in front of him, putting on a brave face. She struck out with an Energy Pulse, but Harry shielded himself with an orb of energy. The orb around him started spinning, setting out Sphere Shots in all directions. Ellie was forced to hit the floor and Harry ran past her, too. Meanwhile, the Darkness Warriors were engulfing Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth swiftly took them out one by one with her light saber and Grover took out masses of them, but slower compared to Annabeth. Some of them were being held back by Ellie.  
Suspense filled me as I watched Harry approach. He was running but slowed down to a walk as he entered the meadow. He stood in front of me and Delian with an unreadable expression. The three of us just stood there, unable to do anything... yet.  
"Delian, Percy," Harry said softly. For a moment, a flicker of sadness and fear betrayed his unreadable mask. "This is it."  
"It is," Delian said, his face matching Harry's. "I'm sorry, Harry."  
Then they lashed out at the same time, Delian hurling a huge mass of earth at Harry, who swiftly used his energy to take control of the rock. He shot it back at Delian, who broke it into a million pieces with one punch. I summoned as much water as I could and sent whips of water to hit Harry. He dodged them nimbly and used some invisible, magical force to pin me against a tree. Delian shot back with a huge, horizontal column of fire. Harry blocked it easily and countered by forcing the fire back. Delian was forced to jump out of the way and cease fire. I quicky ran over to Delian, pulling him into a cave, barely dodging a burning hot pulse from Harry. "Go help Ellie," I instructed him.  
"What?" he was shocked.  
"You're the one he's trying to kill," I explained, "Let me wear him out. When I'm down, you take over and..."  
I couldn't even say it. "Finish it."  
Delian reluctantly nodded and wished me good luck. He ran into the cave, looking for the other way out. I watched him leave and took a few steadying breaths and ran out again.  
Harry was waiting to attack. Just when I ran out, a massive collection of boulders threw themselves at me. I narrowly dodged most of them, but one struck my right side a bit. The force was enough to send me flying. Harry took that as an opportunity. He released his stag essence thing and knocked me to the ground hard. He was really putting effort into this. And I had to up my game and do the same (Oh great, that rhymed).  
Harry was about to crush me with the giant hooves of his majestic stag, but I made giant ice spikes emerge from the ground. The hooves struck the sharp edges and the stag fickered and retreated a bit. I stood up and saw Harry clutching his arm. He was bleeding. Bad.  
I didn't know attacking the Essence could damage the user!  
I looked at him symphathetically but quickly shook it out. He wanted me to kill him. It was for the best.  
Right?

Harry's POV

Bloody hell. Very bloody.  
My right arm was bleeding uncontrollably, but I couldn't let that stop me. I summoned a little energy to lessen the blood spill and readied my stance again.  
Percy was running at me with huge tidal waves following from behind him. I summoned my storage door and captured the water into my mind. Percy swore loudly and I ran towards him, starting to do swift.  
He shielded himself with water from the meadow flowers. I stopped kicking him and released an Energy Pulse. His orb evaporated, and I used his moment of confusion to pin him back to a cliff wall. I released his tidal waves at him and he dived right into the waves, emerging above them with five water columns.  
He said something like "Cheese cake," which didn't make any sense to me.  
The columns raced towards me and I used my strongest ever energy pulse to hold them back. Percy looked shocked as the columns dissipated and my energy pulse knocked him right over.  
He stood up a little dizzily and ran. He ran? He was... running? I cautiously followed him out into the edge of the cliff he always trained in. Great, I thought sarcastically. Let the enemy lead you into his turf.  
He shot ice knives at me, and I shielded myself with another orb. I used the momentum of his attack to spin into a swirling green vortex of energy. I released a flurry of sphere shots, giving Percy the difficult task of dodging them all. Then I stopped and sent out another strong Pulse.  
He jumped over it and sent out another tidal wave at me... but at the last second, he split the water into a fajillion ice knives and they pierced through my skin with an icy cold sting. It was a horrible kind of pain, but I grimace-smiled at Percy. He was doing a good job of killing me.

Percy's POV

He smiled at me. He SMILED at me.  
That was his strongest attack yet.  
Seeing him standing there, shrouded in blood... it was enough to drive me mad. But seeing him SMILE at me, as if encouraging me to spill even more of his blood...  
I was trembling. I felt weak. Harry looked at me, and I saw the concern and confusion in his eyes. He approached me slowly, but he was stopped by three horrible Darkness Warriors.  
I watched in horror as the Warriors attacked him, but abruptly stopped as he shooed them away. A few Umbrae took them away to fight. Harry looked at me with a look that said "Sorry, but I have to fight you."  
Apologizing was his second strongest attack. I felt myself weaken again, but I woke myself up. I dodged the spiraling column of energy Harry sent at me, and countered with a giant wave of sheer force. He dodged it, but he didn't have the grace he had last time. It was obvious that the wounds were slowing him down. He winced as he landed on the ground. I wanted to stop. I couldn't go at it any longer.  
Suddenly, Delian jumped in between us and started lashing out at Harry with his full arsenal of massive boulders, ice knives and fire balls. I had to stop this.

-oOo-

WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?  
Now here we go with the question: What do you think will happen?

:) 


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY for the wait! Another fanfic is in the works, promise me you all will read it when it's done!

Quicktip: Percy isn't invincible, mmkay? Let's just say his invincibility doesn't work in other dimensions. I never liked the fact that he became invincible. It's so... well, yeah.

Now, to get back to the epicosity of it all.

-oOo-

Harry's POV

Percy looked at me weirdly as I smiled at him. He trembled and seemed to back away.

Concerned (what the bloody hell was wrong with him?), I made my way to him tentatively. Suddenly three Darkness Warriors swept down and attacked me. Their dark, steely powers made the sting of my icy wounds even worse.

"Alright!" I told them. "I get it. No mercy. Now shoo."

They went off to fight some Umbrae and I looked at Percy with an apology in my eyes.

He looked even worse at that.

Suddenly, Deliantex landed out of nowhere and started shooting all kinds of objects at me. I couldn't shift from defense mode to offense. I dodged, shielded and looked out for an opening.

My eyes fell on Percy standing behind Delian. He had cuts on his face, but they were nowhere as bad as mine. He looked confused, conflicted and scared.

In my moment of distraction, a huge ice knife cut into my skin again, grazing my left shoulder.

"Percy," Delian called out to him, "This is no time to be hanging around in the background!"

Percy shut his eyes and steadied himself before joining the battle. I prepared myself to finally meet death. For good this time. I accepted that it was my fate.

But Percy was defending... me?

"Percy!" Delian yelled. The shock in his voice was evident.

"I can't let you do this!" Percy yelled right back. "If killing your friend is the right thing to do, then my conscience must be seriously messed up!"

"But it's the only way!" Delian roared, sending tidal waves at Percy, probably hoping it would wake him up. "Harry knows that! He's accepted it like a hero!"

"It's just not right!" Percy matched Delian's frustrated yelling. He weaved the water out of the way and made it vanish. "There's always another way... There has to be."

"Percy."

Percy turned slowly to look at me, and Delian momentarily ceased fire. The three Darkness Warriors that appointed themselves the guards to ensure I don't betray my promise hovered in the air above us, ready to jump in at any second.

"There's no other way," I muttered. Blood was running down my arms. "I've got to die."

"Wh-What if we defeat you, but you don't die?" Percy suggested desperately. "What if you surrendered?"

"Then the Darkness Warriors will finish me off and continue attacking," I muttered, wincing from pain. "I've accepted this, Percy. Don't worry about me. Just... well, kill me."

"That's wrong on so many different levels, dude," Percy said, backing up a bit. "What if... uh, what if..."

"There are no more what ifs!" Delian roared impatiently and sent another huge ice knife at me. It lunged towards me with aggressive speed, and it was too late to do anything.

Pain engulfed me, and my vision blurred. The knife struck my left shoulder again, and I knew this was it. I knew I had no more chance. I fell to my knees and let the pain wash over me.

But something was wrong. It hurt, but I wasn't getting any weaker. I wasn't dying.

What the bloody hell?

Percy's POV

"There are no more what ifs!" Delian shouted in fury, and released an ice knife aimed at Harry.

It was awfully annoying to watch in slow motion. I couldn't seem to move my feet fast enough. The ice knife was the largest and sharpest I've ever seen, and it contained all of Delian's anger and impatience.

In short, the ice dagger was deadly.

It pierced Harry dangerously close to the heart, and I watched him clutch his left shoulder. He yelled in agony as he fell to his knees, and I couldn't help but feel a surge of hatred towards Deliantex.

Delian stepped to Harry's side, the anger in his face replaced with conflicted regret, concern and anguish. He kneeled beside Harry who was now laying on his right, soaking the ground in blood.

"Why the bloody hell am I still alive?" Harry breathed in pain.

"You've got a strong tolerance and defense," Delian said softly.

There was a moment's silence as I knelt beside Harry too.

"Hit me again," he whispered.

Delian and I looked uneasily at each other. "I don't have it in me anymore," Delian admitted. "I... I'm sorry, Harry, I-"

"Hit me again," Harry insisted, with a weak but firm, decisive voice.

I looked at Harry. He looked horrible. He was covered in blood, and I realized I caused a lot of it. The vision of him smiling at me appeared in my mind, and I shuddered.

"Please," he pleaded. "End it. End the pain."

Delian winced and reluctantly summoned another ice dagger. He held it to Harry's heart.

"Don't," I begged. "A-at least not to the heart."

Delian moved the dagger to Harry's left shoulder, the most severely damaged part of Harry's body. He shakily lifted his dagger and brought it down hard on Harry's shoulder.

Shizz, I couldn't watch that.

Harry's POV

"Please," I muttered, feeling intense pain surge through my body, but not weakening it. "End it. End the pain."

Delian shakily lifted an ice dagger to my chest, but Percy stopped him.

"Don't," he breathed. "At least not to the heart."

Delian changed the position of the dagger and held it high above his head, aiming for the wound on my left shoulder. I braced myself for the impact as he brought his hand down.

I was vaguely aware that I was yelling in anguish, but I couldn't hear myself. I could feel the tortutous pain sear through my body, encasing myself in another world. I could hear Delian and Percy yell, but they were miles away.

The great big sucky thing was over.

Percy's POV

"He's gone," Delian concluded, cursing at himself for killing Harry.

Killing Harry.

Harry was dead.

I still didn't believe it. I didn't want to. But seeing Harry on the ground, cold and lifeless, with blood spread out around him... I shuddered and sat next to Delian.

"I-it's over?" I asked silently. Delian didn't have to respond. Looking up, I saw the Darkness Warriors retreating and chanting, "Freedom! Freedom!"

Their master was dead. Harry was dead.

One of the Darkness Warriors swept down and landed next to us. He was the only one not wearing a gigantic, dark smile on his face. He actually looked... sad.

"Hello," he greeted us quietly. "I am Celex. And I'd like to thank you for ending this war. I'd thank master Harry too, but it seems he is gone. I... He was the most courageous man I've ever met."

With that, Celex jumped high up into the green swirling portal along with all the other Darkness Warriors.

A cold, empty feeling settled inside me. I still felt like it was wrong. I'm pretty sure I grew up learning that friends shouldn't kill friends. It's like when you're at the crossroads of right and wrong, everything you learned becomes topsy turvy.

Delian stood up slowly. He looked down at Harry one last time, and I knew things would never be the same. He reached out to help me up.

I stared at Delian's empty hand. I wasn't sure what it was anymore. Was it a kind, welcoming, friendly gesture or a harsh, forboding hand that invited me to death?

Delian killed Harry.

Delian MURDERED Harry.

Delian was going to pay.

I couldn't stop myself. I stood up so fiercely and shot three razor sharp ice discs at him. It caught him off guard and he very nearly got hit. He looked at me with conflicted eyes. I wasn't thinking straight.

He killed Harry - sadness and hatred - not right - death - blood - brotherhood - conscience - attack - he was countering - dodge - MUST - AVENGE - HARRY.

I immediately felt like a robot with only one cause in life - to kill Delian. But then, my mind started working again. The rapid thoughts took more time to make sense.

Why am I doing this? - not right - killing him for killing Harry - just as bad - stop.

I swiftly dodged Delian's angry tidal wave and stopped attacking. I became vaguely aware that Delian was talking to me. Yelling at me. Begging me to understand.

"-think I wanted this?" Delian was saying(screaming). "Do you really think I wanted to kill Harry? I didn't! It was the most painful thing I ever had to do! But not killing him would be an insult to what he stands for!"

What he stands for...

"He stands for everything that's right. A hero."

The words took time to seep in. Then I realized... the words came from MY mouth. I looked up and saw Delian with tears streaming down his pain-stricken face.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Then before he could do anything, I turned around and ran. I ran as far as I could. I ran with the speed and assurance of somebody who knew where he was going. Somebody who had motivation.

But I didn't know where I was going. And the only motivation I had was "Get the hell out of here."

-oOo-

I'm planning to end it here. But... well, tell me what you think. I still have a load of ideas in my mind, actually. So... want me to keep going? Any ideas? :D

And I've got another fanfic in the works, promise me you'll read it when it's up. ;D 


	9. Chapter 9

This part is just an introduction to get you up-to-date with what happened last time. That's why it's short.

-oOo-

Percy's POV

RUN.

That was the only word in my head. I heard voices behind me... Distant voices, calling out to me... Yelling my name... I ran past them, I blocked them out of my head.

I still didn't know where I was going, but I didn't plan to stop just yet. I wanted to run until I just couldn't anymore. I wanted to go as far as I could.

Harry was dead.

I didn't know why, but that really shook me up. It's getting on my nerves. I guess it's because my whole conscience and logic are having a whole war about this.

Logic: It was for the best, Percy. Relax.

Conscience: NO! Do you really think killing a close friend is FOR THE BEST?

Logic: But Harry accepted it! He knew what he had to do, and he took it as a heroic sacificial deed.

Conscience: But HARRY WAS YOUR FRIEND! Have I taught you nothing at all?

Logic: Don't listen to him! He's a douche!

Conscience: I'm not a douche!

See what I mean?

I have no idea what to do. I was lost in my own world, running, running...

And suddenly I tired out, and I saw the ground coming at me. Fast.

My face hit the leafy earth with a soft thud, and I finally felt the exruciating pain in my joints. I looked around me. I had no idea where I was. I was far from the ocean. Far from home.

Exactly what I wanted.

Let them come find me. Let them wonder "What's up with him?" Let them think I went crazy. I didn't know what to do anymore, and I had absolutely nothing to live for.

I lay there for hours and hours, letting the pain take away my consciousness. I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep...

Harry's POV (THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! He's alive... though I really wish he died, it would have been pretty dramatic, but I couldn't end it there for Harry)

I woke up in the same cleaner, empty version of King's Cross station that I remembered from last time. I wished for clothes, and they appeared before me. I put them on and looked around.

James Potter was grinning so widely at me, I was afraid his face would rip into a tiny billion pieces.

"Dad?" I asked, reaching out hesitantly.

He grabbed me into a bear hug that squeezed the life out of me... Er, never mind, I was already dead anyway. Then he held me by the shoulders (that didn't hurt anymore) and sized me up.

"So great to see you, son," he said happily.

"Great to see you, too, dad," I said, beaming just as hugely as he was. It was surreal to see him in the flesh, standing in front of me, so welcoming and happy.

"I'm so incredibly proud of you, son," Dad said, the smile on his face never wavering. "Done like a true, fearless Gryffindor. You're a true hero, Harry!"

Hearing him say my name was even better.

"So, I'm dead?" I asked, though I had a pretty good guess.

"No," James said, still smiling like a maniac.

Whoa. Wait. What?

"Huh?" I said stupidly. "I'm not dead? What? I'm alive? Then that means... I failed... Dad, what's going on? What's with my sheer incapability to die?"

James gave a hearty laugh. He traced the lightning shaped scar on my forehead softly with his index finger.

"Remember when you got this scar?" he asked me. I nodded a little. "You were only one year old. That was the first time you got to this place. You were somehow partly killed. Fast forward to when you're seventeen, and you revisit this place because of Voldie. And now-"

"I'm here again," I finished, though not entirely getting his point.

"First time around," my father said, "You survived because of your mother. Now's the same. Old Magic stopped you from dying. Love."

"You mean... somebody died for me?" I asked incredulously.

"No," James said slowly. "But your friends were all very much willing to. All of them. Even that demigod bloke. Percy."

The sight of Percy's face when Delian struck haunted me. He looked just about ready to shield me, that's for sure. It was pretty awful. I hope I'd never see that scene again.

"So it's not that I have an incapability to die," I concluded slowly.

"It's that you've got amazing friends," James finished for me.

"So I'm not the big hero," I said, looking at the ground. "I get all the credit for nothing."

"Oh, Harry," James said, sounding more like a big brother than a father. "Harry, you've got a lot to learn. You are a hero. But even the greatest of heroes needs friends behind him."

I looked up to see my dad, beaming at me, eyes glistening.

"I wish I could spend more time with you, Harry," he said quietly. The sorrow was evident in his voice. "So many things we weren't able to do as a father and son. Blimey, look at you, you're all grown up."

I looked at him sadly and gave a small, sad smile.

"But you've got somewhere to be," James added. "Friends to return to."

"Greet Sirius, Remus and mom for me, will you? All of them," I asked, to which he answered with a nod.

"You'll always be a true Marauder, Harry," he beamed at me, and then everything faded away.

Me? A Marauder?

I've never felt better in my life.

Even if it WAS a half-life.

Percy's POV

Oh gods, where was I?

I woke up in the middle of an unknown forest, covered in dry, crunchy leaves. I didn't remember a single thing from last night... I tried to think back, but it ended up in a huge headache.

Then it flooded back to me, way too fast for a tired dude with a major migraine.

Preparation - training - Annabeth kiss - vortex - Darkness Warriors - attack - bloody - water - magic - smile - pain - Delian - ice dagger - more pain - screaming - silence - death - hatred - attack Delian - realization - run - run - run - collapse - tired - sleep.

Oh, bugger.

Looking back, running away was probably not the best idea. I wanted to run, but what for? Nothing makes sense anymore. Didn't some guy say that everything has a purpose?

Then what the heck was mine?

I stood up and... well, fell down. I rubbed my aching temples and tried to relieve the stress building up inside me. But one thing in my mind was growing more and more insistent.

Food. FOOD. DUDE YOU NEED FOOD. FOOOOOOD!

And sure enough, my stomach grumbled, making the thought loud and clear.

Must. Eat. FOOD.

Damn, I sounded like Grover.

I wearily sat up and shook my head. I tried to find something - ANYTHING - that could possibly satisfy my hunger (starvation). My eyes scanned the forest, and then...

"Hey," a sugary sweet voice called from behind me. "Who are you?"

I turned to see a beautiful girl standing behind me. She had wavy brown hair that ran all the way to her waist. She had big brown eyes that shone with a sparkle that could make the stars jealous. She had a pretty, innocent smile and a fit body.

Perfection all jampacked into a girl. Oh, yes.

"Uh, I'm Percy Jackson," I muttered.

"Nice to meet you, Percy," she said, gracefully dancing to me. "I'm Fierra."

I took her soft hand and gently pulled myself up and pressed my lips to the back of her palm, like a chivalrous knight would do. She giggled softly and turned away, gesturing for me to follow her.

"You must be hungry," she said happily. "Come follow me."

Oh, to the ends of the world, girl.

-oOo-

HAHAHAHA I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. James is love 3 and writing about Percy being smitten is PRICELESS.

So, of course, Fierra is evil. Brunettes are evil. I should know, I AM one, after all. :D

POWER TO EVIL BRUNETTES!

Reviews feed my inspiration and Flames add to global warming. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait! Been busy with school lately (I'm in the honor roll!) And I probbly will be for a long time soon.

Back to more Smitten Perciness and Undying Harriness!

Oh, also, the Darkness Warriors will be back!

-oOo-

Harry's POV

So, after everything I've been through, I have drawn a conclusion.

Death just doesn't like me.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in my Divitio bedroom, on the floating platform above the abyss. Candles glowing with brilliant green fire were lit around me.

At first I was like "Whaaaaa?"

Then I remembered that everyone thinks I'm dead. I also realized how much hanging around Percy has influenced me to talk like him ("Like whaaaa?").

Percy. His grief stricken face flashed in my vision, and I remembered that he was the reason I'm still alive (Though I'm not entirely sure that was a good thing). I had to find him.

I stood up from the bed and found myself still in my bloody battle clothes. Blimey, Celex and Zaf were right about not worrying for neat clothes. My wounds were still there, though... fresh and bloody.

I walked onto the moving platform and willed it to move to the door. I slowly walked off and boarded the elevator. I wondered briefly about where everyone would be, but then I just clicked ground, hoping they would be outside.

As I stepped off the elevator, I heard voices outside. FAMILIAR voices. Familiar... Hermione and Ron voices.

"I just... He died for us, Ronald," Hermione said silently.

"I know," Ron replied, matching her sorrowful tone. "I can't believe he's gone. It was bad enough seeing him splayed out on the ground at Voldemort's feet. At least... at least there was no blood."

I smiled a little. Ron finally built up the courage to say "Voldemort."

I walked out and enjoyed the scene before me. A thousand fresh green trees, a flowery meadow by a sunlit beach with cloudless skies... and nine shocked and disbelieving faces.

"Alright, everybody?" I asked in a gleeful, carefree manner. As if I didn't just come back from the dead. As if I never died. As if I wasn't standing there in ripped and bloody clothes.

"Merlin's beard," Hermione gasped.

"You all see him, too right?" Neville asked, scratching his head.

"Either Harry is standing in front of us," Luna said in her lost-in-a-dream voice, "Or I've really gone loony like everyone says."

"Harry," Ginny approached slowly. "How?"

Ginny was almost beside me when a pair of soft arms squished the newly refurbished life out of me and my vision was obscured by a wave of caramel hair.

"Nice to see you, too, Ellie," I mumbled into her hair. It was great to feel her arms around me. She slowly let go and beamed up at me.

Glad that I could see again, Hermione attacked next and all I saw was a bushy brown forest. Then she let go and walked back a few steps, smiling.

Ron approached next and gripped my hand in a manhug sort of way. One question sparkled in all their eyes. Grover was the one who put it into words. Well... partly.

"Not that I'm not happy about this," he said. "But Harry... how in the-?"

I smiled at all of them and explained as best as I could.

"Well, I couldn't die," I said with a shrug. "Again. It was Old Magic. Again. It was love. Again. My father, James, told me that everyone was willing to give up for me, just like my mother did. It was enough to save my life. Again... Thanks, guys."

The next thing I know, I was trapped in the center of a tight group hug. It was a storm of red hair, bushy brown hair, wavy caramel hair, and long blonde hair.

When everyone broke free, I realized one thing.

"Hey, where's Percy?" I asked.

"He... he ran away," Annabeth murmured almost inaudibly. "He thought you were dead. He just... he's gone, we can't find him anywhere."

"He kept saying it was wrong to kill you," Delian said, his voice even softer than Annabeth's. He was looking at the ground. "Even though it was the only way. I guess he just couldn't accept it."

Then, Delian slowly lifted his chin to look at me. "Dude, I'm so, so, so sorry. I mean, you know. For... uh, killing you. That sounds so wrong. It is wrong. I just apologized for killing you, but you're right there and I just-"

"Don't worry," I smiled at his rapid word flow. Delian was normally a very composed guy. "At least everything's okay now. Other than finding Percy, our lives are finally going to be normal again.

Unfortunately, I was Harry Potter. And nothing normal ever happens to Harry Potter.

Percy's POV

Fierra lived in a gigantic palace made of ruby red stone.

"This is your place?" I asked with my mouth hanging open. "Whoa. Do you live here alone?"

Fierra nodded a little and sighed. "My father died a few days ago. He meant so much to me, but of course, he had to go. He couldn't live forever."

I nodded and took her hand as we entered the biggest room in the palace. There was a throne at the end of a long table. The table was enough to feed a whole army... of Darkness Warriors.

I shook my head and tried to clear my head of anything that reminded me of the battle.

"I'm so sorry about your father," I said to Fierra, who sat at the right hand side of the throne and gestured for me to sit across from her. "A friend of mine died recently too."

Obviously, I wasn't very good at clearing my thoughts of the war.

"It wasn't your fault," Fierra said, placing her hand on mine in a consoling gesture.

Uh, actually, it sort of was. But I wasn't going to tell her THAT.

"Servant," Fierra called in her sugary voice, and a tall, tan man came in. Upon closer inspection, I realized he had no irises. "Serve us breakfast, will you?"

The servant nodded and walked out of the room like a soldier marching to battle. I made a mental note to ask her more about the servants, but for now, I might as well stuff my face.

The food was unnaturally delicious, and the scent wafted through the room, as if the food was begging to be consumed. I ate and chewed and swallowed and drank and nearly choked and drank some more and ate and chewed and... well, you get the idea.

"So, tell me about your... friend," Fierra said airily. As if it was nothing.

"That's... really something I don't want to talk about," I muttered with a spoon of stew hanging in mid-air. "It's a rather... touchy subject."

Fierra nodded, but kept on pushing, ever so gently. "I understand," she cooed. "I know how it feels. But the feeling isn't going to go away if you keep it bottled up. Let it out. I'll be patient."

I looked into her eyes, and I just couldn't help it... She was so...

"His name was Harry," I mumbled breathlessly. "He was a brave man. The bravest man I've ever known. He was skilled and powerful... but he..."

My voice trailed off and I stared down at my empty plate, shaking my head, scrunching my eyes close and pinching the bridge of my nose. It felt awful to even think of Harry.

"Yes?" Fierra prompted slowly. She seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say. It made me feel... important.

"He had to die," I said softly. "He died to save all the worlds... He died for the greater good... I feel like it was my fault, and... well, it sort of was. It's just so wrong."

Fierra patted my arm symphatetically and I looked up. Her eyes were filled with compassion, but something else was lingering in those deep orbs...

Something that looked like... satisfaction.

Why did I suddenly feel worn out?

Harry's POV

I wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life.

"Master," Celex and Zaf chorused, bowing deeply, painfully reminding me of Dobby.

"I'm not your master anymore, remember? I died," I said, approaching them. It was very kind of the Darkness Warriors to offer their services in finding Percy.

"We will be honored to serve under you again," Zaf said, straightening up along with Celex.

"But I thought you guys wanted freedom?"

"Oh, we did," Celex waved it away. "But to be honest, being masterless is boring. We just sit around in Zalphia all day, nothing to do. At least if we had a master, there was someone to play Cheese with."

"Chess," I corrected with a chuckle. "Now, can you split up all the Warriors? Try to search all through the island, leave no pebble untouched. Er, that wasn't literal, by the way."

"We will do our best," Zaf said, and with a WHOOOOOSH, the Lead DW's were gone and I was left in the chilly night air.

I walked slowly back to our improvised campsite. We've been searching Divitio for days now, but Percy was nowhere to be seen. All my wounds were now healing, thanks to Hermione's spells and potions.

Settling down with all the others, I told them about the news of the DW's. Everyone looked slightly happier at this, but all our faces expressed the same thing...

Percy, where the bloody hell are you?

-oOo-

Has anybody figured out Fierra yet?

By the highway, who wants more Darkness Warriors in the story? I DO! Haha. They make me ROFLSHVUAKOMAISL. (Roll on the floor laughing so hard Voldemort uses Avada Kedavra on me and I still live). Okay, that was an exaj.

Reviews feed my inspiration! Flames kill the Ozone! 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the super-fast revs! I replied to some of them, go and check!

And for your super-fast reviews, you get a super-fast update!

Also, Deathly Hallows Part 1 was awesome! But my favorite parts weren't included... I really wanted to see Dudley being nice to Harry like in the book, and Harry seeing his parents murdered through Voldemort's eyes after being attacked by the snake.

So, on with the story, then!

-oOo-

Harry's POV

Days searching for Percy: 5

Our Percy hunt was not very progressive.

Don't get us wrong, though, we really tried. We searched the skies, sought in the sea, hunted in the forest... And we haven't gotten any hint whatsoever. What if Percy was in danger?

Sighing, I silently sent up red sparks from the forest, notifying the others that I haven't found anything and inquiring them about their progress. A flurry of red sparks in the sky told me that they had about as much luck as I did.

I exhaled my breath heavily and shuffled back to the campsite, feeling like a Dementor was sweeping in on me. Divitio was enormous. Could Percy really be in here somewhere?

Percy's POV

Have you tried waking up in a majestic ruby room feeling like a king, in the castle of the fairest maiden in the kingdom? You really should try it sometime. You won't be disappointed.

I woke up, feeling as light as a feather. I stretched my arms groggily and stood up silently, taking up the scene around me. The bed was a soft shade of scarlet, with matching striped sheets and gigantic white pillows. The walls and carpet were fuzzy maroon, and the curtains were a violent but beautiful kind of red. Soft golden sunlight illuminated the scene, casting a golden glow on the room.

"Good morning, sir," a voice came from behind me.

It was the servant I saw yesterday, the one with blank white eyes. He nodded shortly and said, in a very dignified voice, "The Mistress would like to see you. She's down by the gardens."

I nodded gratefully and as I was about to leave the room, I suddenly remembered that I had no idea where the gardens were. And that I was still in my muddy, bloody battle clothes.

"Um," I mumbled awkwardly.

"I shall wait outside while you... er, tidy yourself," said the servant, wrinkling his pointed nose. "Take as long as you want. Then I shall lead you to the gardens, yes?"

He didn't wait for a reply. He marched out of the room and left me there, dazed.

Slowly, I turned around and walked up into the bathroom, which was almost as majestic looking as the bedroom itself. There was an ivory white bathtub with soft scarlet curtains, a gleaming silver assortment of taps, and a gigantic, three-sided mirror beside a huge table of bottles and bowls full of perfume.

Grinning contentedly, I filled the bathtub with warm silvery water and added a bowl of creamy maroon liquid into it. It immediately started bubbling up and filling the room with a springtime scent.

After a few minutes of lying in the warm water, feeling my skin shrivel up, I began to think deeply into my situation. Why did Fierra let me stay? It was weird, she only met me yesterday, she didn't know anything about me, she seemed to be... hunting for information from me...

Rising from the bath, I decided to confront her about it as soon as I was ready.

Harry's POV

Days searching for Percy: 7

A spark of red zipped into the sky from somewhere far to the left. More sparks zoomed into the sky, and I was about to send my own sparks up when I spotted something gleaming in the distance.

It was floating in mid-air... A small, shadowy red orb. Curious, I decided to check it out, gently prodding it with my hand. It became larger with every touch, and I felt a brilliant surge of power come from it.

I sent up blue sparks with my power, signaling the others that I've seen something strange. I heard rustles from all around me, people trying to get to me.

"Harry!"

"You've found Percy?"

"Oh my-"

Hermione, Ron, Annabeth, Grover, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ellie and Delian all stopped in their tracks, gaping at the steadily growing red orb floating in front of us. I still felt power pulse from it, almost as if it was beckoning to me...

"What is it?" Luna breathed.

I opened my mouth to answer, but closed it, realizing that I had no idea what it was. I gently prodded it again with my finger, and it swelled to a giant mass of red, as if... as if it was...

"A portal?" Neville murmured.

Hermione squeaked with excitement. "Oh, this is incredible, a wormhole, it could take us to one of the different dimensions, maybe even a subdimension like Divitio, oh, this is such a great learning experince, imagine all the knowledge we could gain, and-"

"Should we...?" Grover was positively trembling. He took an unsure step towards the hole and gestured towards it.

Annabeth nodded with pure determination in her eyes. "Percy could be in there."

We all nodded fiercely, and slowly walked up to the portal, ready to jump in...

But we didn't need to. The portal seemed to sense our presence, and it grew and extended towards us, encasing us in a bloodred veil and swallowed us whole.

Percy's POV

I was nervous. And I seemed to have forgotten everything.

I was following the servant into the garden, dressed in billowing red robes that looked highly expensive. Rubies were gleaming like built-in brooches on my chest, and there was a golden lining near the hems of my cloak. In short, I looked like a king. Without a crown, that is.

We strode out into a sunlit meadow full of blooming roses and other beautiful plants. Fierra was sitting by an immense bush of red flowers, looking perfect. Her dark, wavy hair fell to her elbows, framing her heart-shaped face. Her almond eyes glinted in the sunlight, her plump red lips were slightly parted. She was wearing a soft scarlet gown with gold hemmings and ruby brooches like my robes.

"Slept well, Percy?" She hummed, smiling softly.

"Yes," I said, trying to sound defiant, "Now, Fierra, um, there are a few matters I'd like to ask about..."

"So then ask," Fierra said, waving her hands as if nothing was wrong and confusing. "But first, have a drink."

She held out a goblet of deep purplish liquid that smelled like the garden we were in. I hesitated, taking the goblet and looking at it uncertainly.

"I haven't poisoned it, you know," she giggled, gesturing for me to take a sip.

"First things first," I stated. "Why did you take me in? I mean, you know nothing about me. And you don't seem to be the type of person who would let strangers stay in... in... this castle."

Fierra sighed deeply and said, "Well, Percy, if you must know... I was getting a bit lonely without my father. And when I saw you... You were a wreck. I figured taking you in could do some good for both of us. Stay as long as you want. Now, drink."

I considered her answer carefully. It seemed to make sense. I took a deep swig from my goblet and immediately felt an odd sense of calmness in me.

"Tell me more about yourself and your recent... achievement," Fierra hissed.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. I was forced to train hard and master new moves to be able to defeat the evil one, Fuego. But Fuego merely wanted someone to take over his role as evil one once he died. In a flurry of events, my friend, Harry, was forced to take his place. But Harry sacrificed himself to save everything. I ran away after the battle, confused and hurt. I wanted to get away from the pandemonium. I met you."

The words flew easily out of my mouth, there was no stopping them. I don't know why, but I just talked, even about information I wasn't supposed to share. I couldn't control myself. I didn't feel like it was a bad thing, but I knew it was.

Fierra's face contorted into a smile.

"And you're sure that Harry is dead?" she breathed, looking at me with a gleeful intensity in her gaze.

"Yes. There was no way he could have survived."

I suddenly felt alarmed. Why the Hades was I saying this to her? This wasn't the kind of thing you just sputtered on about. I suddenly felt like I had to stop it. But...

"Drink," Fierra ordered.

I lifted the goblet to my mouth and emptied the contents into my mouth. My mind was screaming at me, I wasn't supposed to be drinking this, why was I -

The odd calmness settled in me once again. My emotions were perfectly fine, but my mind was trying as hard as it could to wake me up. I was having another internal battle, two voices in my head seemed to be screaming...

"Deliantex and Elypsa," Fierra said, her voice much stronger now, rather than the delicate sound it used to be. "What are they up to, after the war?"

"I'm not sure," I said calmly, though my mind was in pandemonium. "I left right after Harry had been killed. I couldn't take it, you see, but they're probably looking for me."

Fierra nodded with satisfaction. "Perfect," she said. "They should be able to find my little dimensional rip... Yes, father was absolutely right about this..."

She was in deep thought, but she slid in and out of my focus. I was getting very tired and suddenly wanted to go back to bed, even if I just woke up.

"Right," she said, her voice back to the soft song it used to be. "Thank you, Percy. I have no need of you for today. You may sleep."

And with that, I suddenly found myself in my red room, slumping off into a deep sleep.

-oOo-

I'm seriously just making this stuff up as I go.

Reviews are welcome, and so are pies. Tell me if you think there should be more Ron, Hermione, Annabeth and Grover in it. I personally think not... um, mainly because I find writing scenes with more than five people in it extremely difficult. So many people who all need to talk, and I won't be able to center around on what's on with Percy, so yeah.

The next chapter will be longer. 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for your pies!

This chapter is longer than I wanted it to be. It revolves mainly around Percy. Harry will be centered soon, though.

-oOo-

Harry's POV

We emerged in the middle of a pitch-black room, and it smelled vaguely of roses. I took that as a good sign.

Then, a spiraling column of flame erupted from right in front of me. I felt the heat lick my face, it was inches from the flames. The fire settled into a brilliant torch, illuminating a floor littered with... bones. This, I took as a bad sign.

"Deliantex, Elypsa," a soft voice purred from somewhere behind us. "How very nice to finally meet you."

Suddenly, my vision was partially obscured by a silvery light, which I noticed a second later was my Invisibility Cloak. Hermione had thrown it on me, hissing, "You're supposed to be dead" in my ear, so nobody else could hear it.

A girl was walking towards us. Not just any girl, though. She was gorgeous... and she looked deadly. She had an evil glint in her eyes and a devious, sly smile.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked valiantly, swishing her long red hair behind her.

"Fierra," the girl growled, still with that dark smile. "And of course, you all must be... um, who cares. I am only here for Deliantex and Elypsa. The rest of you can leave."

"What makes you think we will?" Annabeth growled, looking murderous. She obviously felt the same vibes I was getting off the beautiful girl.

"Oh, feisty, are we?" The girl named Fierra purred darkly. "I like it. Shame you are on the wrong side."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Fierra sneered. "I am the daughter of Fuego," she announced. "And also, I am his plan B."

She struck her hands out and strong bursts of flame came whipping out at us. I had to flatten myself against the wall in order to dodge, and I had to pull the cloak in with me.

When I looked back up, I expected to see a battle going on, but instead, it was calm. Everyone was pressed to the other wall by chains of flame, and Fierra was laughing softly.

"Tut, tut," she said boredly, "I expected a little more than that from you."

Nobody answered. All their mouths were enclosed in a small wall of fire that seemed to hover inches in frontof them, so that if they moved a centimeter, they would burn.

Fierra gave a satisfied smirk and in a burst of flame, she was gone. I hurried to the opposite wall to try and help the others. They were all sweating by the combined heat of the flames and the effort of remaining in their stiff postions.

"Aguamenti," I muttered softly, and a small stream of water gushed out of my hands, extinguishing the flames that secured them. My wand was back at Divitio, and like Delian had explained, once I was able to master magic at Divitio, I would be able to perform wandless magic anywhere.

The flames were gone, but the others were still bound in chains from the wall. The flames were probably just for added measure. They breathed sighs of relief when they were able to sit on the floor and talk.

"Thanks, Harry," they each muttered.

I took off the cloak and focused on their chains, raising my arms slightly. "Diffindo."

A powerful kind of force radiated from my hand, and it hit Grover's chain, but was repelled instantly. The spell bounced off, and I had to duck hurriedly as the spell raised past my head, tousling my hair, and destroyed the opposite wall with a CRACK.

"These chains must be anti-magic," Hermione muttered.

"Fuego's daughter..." Delian muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "Should've known... Percy's in trouble... All my fault... Put your lives in danger..."

"No one blames you, Delian," Annabeth murmured miserably. "It isn't your fault."

However, Delian did not appear to hear a word. He still kept muttering to himself. "It is... It's all this 'Greatest Diviner in the world' business... Shouldn't have dragged you into this..."

"Delian."

Elypsa's firm but delicate voice rang in the air. Her eyes were boring into Delian's, her mouth was set in a grim line. She looked calm but determined.

"This is not your fault. We needed Percy and Harry for this. And they agreed."

I felt numb, realizing who Fierra was. A kind of cold emptiness filled me, and the thought didn't really register in my mind. I did hear what Ellie said, though, and I nodded fiercely.

"We knew what we were signing up for," I stated, coming out of my dazed state.

"And we were all ready to give up our lives if we had to," Hermione concluded impressively.

"Hear, hear," Ron added stupidly.

Delian looked up at us all. He smiled and said, "Thanks guys. All of you. Ellie, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Grover, Annabeth, Nev-"

Delian suddenly stopped. He looked around, clearly alarmed. I followed his gaze and saw what he was so shocked about. My jaw dropped just like his, and so did everyone else's.

Neville, Luna and Ginny were nowhere to be seen.

Percy's POV

I was floating... floating... floating... I landed in Elypsa's gardens, alone. Then... a voice... constricted with pain...

"Please... Help me."

It was Harry's voice... He was suffering. I had to do something. He was standing about three meters away from me. His eyes were streaming tears, he was pleading... His black cloak was stained with shiny red blood. He was reaching out to me... I had to save him...

I reached out to save him, but as I drew nearer, a perfectly shaped hand wrenched him away, and he disappeared into the shadows. Fierra was walking towards me, smiling deviously. She was wearing an expression of pure evil glee.

"Too late, Percy," she hissed in her ethereal, perfect voice. But the voice was dripping in malice and evil. "He's gone."

"NO!" I bellowed, trying to attack her, but she dodged very quickly. "How could you? He was my friend! I thought you were my friend, too! What-?"

"Oh, Percy," she muttered in a very bored way. "Your condition was perfect. Hurt. Raw, and open."

"What d'you mean?" I demanded defiantly.

She chuckled darkly and said, "You gullible little fool. I'll have you twisted around my finger by tomorrow, and when I'm through with Deliantex and Elypsa-"

"What are you doing to them?" I yelled, advancing on her. She merely chuckled again as a reply, and with that, she vanished.

I straightened at the speed of light, and cringed as all the blood rushed down to my body from my head. That dream... Did it mean something? No, it couldn't have... Fierra was nice, and she needed someone right now. That dream was just relaying my inner emotions... How sad I was about Harry's death, and my suspicions of Fierra that were extinguished when I confronted her earlier.

She said that being nice to me could do some good for the both of us. And then... Uh... It was all a blur after that... What happened? I just suddenly fell asleep in my room... Eh, I'll ask her about it later.

I got up and realized that it was almost midday. I straightened up my red robes and walked out casually, bumping into that servant dude with no irises.

"Master Perseus," he greeted with a curt nod. "Follow me to the dining room, it is time for lunch."

I followed after him in silence, gazing at the pristine hallways I walked through. The maroon carpet was dust-free; the red curtains perfectly framed the windows that let the golden sunlight fall through.

Servant Dude bowed me into the dining room, and I saw, to my immense glee, Fierra beckoning me to sit across from her.

"Hello again, Percy."

I smiled sleepily at her and took my seat. The shining silver platter of roasted turkey smelled heavenly, and my mouth was watering, preparing itself to welome the food into my stomach.

"Hello, Fierra."

"How was your sleep?" she asked.

"It was fine," I muttered. "Well, actually, I..." I considered telling her of the dream, but waved it off. "I was wondering... what exactly happened down at the gardens? I mean... I was just asking you, then... well, I was asleep."

Fierra smiled warmly at me. "You seemed a little tired," she said with a soft laugh. It was very different from her cold chuckle in the dream. "I asked Deveraux to escort you back into your room. You must have been very worn out, you really don't remember?"

"No, I don't," I said, screwing up my eyes to try and reach the deeper fragments of my brain. "Who's Duhveroh?"

Fierra laughed softly again. "Deveraux is my servant."

"The one with no irises? Um, why is that, anyway? I mean, the eyes?"

"It is a bad memory," Fierra muttered. "Cuts me open, bings out all the raw emotions."

I smiled at her, apologizing, but there was a hint of apprehension in my smile. 'Cuts me OPEN. RAW emotions.' It reminded me of what she said in the dream... 'Your condition was perfect. Hurt. Raw, and open.'

"Let us eat, yes?"

We ate in silence, partly because I was immersed in my own thoughts, partly because I wanted to savor the heavenly taste of the roasted turkey. After the main course, she clapped her hands twice, and Deveraux bustled in.

"Fetch the bottle," she instructed him, and with a nod, he hurried out.

Seconds later, he scurried back in, carrying a dark green bottle full of thick liquid. He set it down in front of Fierra, bowed, and ran back out.

Fierra took the bottle and fetched two ruby-encrusted goblets with engravings of flame. She poured the contents of the green bottle into th goblets, and I recognized it as the deep purple liquid she gave me earlier.

"Let us drink," she said.

She lifted her goblet to her lips, and I did the same with mine. I allowed the liquid to flow into my throat and trickle into my stomack. I felt that familiar, ominous tranquility fill me...

"What are the powers of Deliantex?" Fierra purred sweetly.

"He is a great Diviner," I answered. I took another swig from my goblet. "He deciphers the greatest prophecies of the different dimensions. Besides that, he is a very powerful Elementalist. He controls the four elements with such force of a great hurricane."

"And Elypsa? What can she do?" Fierra continued in her voice, which reminded me of poisoned honey.

"She is an Eneschia," I replied, not even sure how I knew what she was called. "She can channel her energy into power and force, an immensely strong kind of magic that few can possess."

Fierra smiled grimly as I emptied my drink into my mouth.

"Yes," she muttered. "I see. They've got powerful little tricks up their sleeves. No matter, it's nothing we can't handle together, Percy."

I was perplexed by this. What, did she expect me to fight them? Why would I do that?

"Your service has been very informational, Percy. Very well. You may sleep."

And with this, I felt myself lounging off, and I fell into another deep sleep, but as my head fell onto the table, I noticed Fierra's goblet. It was still filled to the brim by the deep purple liquid.

Fierra was once again sneering at me, mocking me for my loss.

"You never had it in you," she said. "You couldn't save him. There was no way."

I angrily lunged out at her, but she dodged swiftly.

"This. Is. Your fault," I said, and my voice trickled with pure venom.

"No, Percy, this is your fault," she muttered. "All because you were weak."

I advanced on her once again, but I was suddenly disrupted by a loud BANG. I looked around, trying to find where it came from, and I saw that Fierra was confused, too. I tried to attack her again, but there was another abrupt BANG. And then...  
"C'mon, mate, wake up!"

...Harry?

Harry's POV

I walked into a handsome room and jumped back as the violent bloody color attacked me. The room was practically covered in red, and on the bed, in ruby robes, was Percy.

I walked hurriedly towards him and kneeled beside the mahogany bed, taking off the Invisibility Cloak. I felt his forehead. It was warm, but not feverish. He looked like he was knocked out.

I tried shaking him awake, but it was pointless. He slept on and on and on, and there was no reaction whatsoever. Sighing, I stood up and stretched out my arm toward one of the bedposts, muttering "Diffindo."

BANG.

The bed semi-collapsed, and Percy stirred, but he stayed asleep. I tried it again, and with another BANG, the bed gave way and Percy grunted.

"C'mon, mate, wake up!" I shoved him.

Percy's eyes fluttered open suddenly and at first, he looked like someone just slapped him with force. He looked at me, gaping, and said, "Is this part of the dream?"

I was stunned. I had no idea what dream he was talking about... and I took in his full appearance. He was dressed in expensive, fine robes embroidered with gems, and he smelled faintly of... roses?

"Harry?"

I sorted out my shock, which was nothing compared to Percy's. "Hello, Perce," I said, giving him my best smile.

Suddenly, all the air was crushed out of me. Percy locked me tightly, but it only lasted for a split second. He held me at arm's length, examining me, making sure if I was really there.

"H-how...?"

Grinning, I explained to him why I couldn't die. How everyone's loyalty and friendship saved me. How Percy contributed greatly to it. How grateful I was to him.

"Wow," he mouthed when I was done.

"Yeah," I shrugged, as if Percy didn't just realize I went back to life. For the third time.

"This is awesome, Harry," he said, smiling so widely that it was a wonder his lips didn't tear. "Oh, Fierra will so want to meet you, she seems really interested in you, you know."

"Fierra?" I muttered, momentarily distracted by Percy's reaction. "Who's Fierra?"

"She's beautiful," Percy breathed dreamily.

Then it hit me. Fierra. Daughter of Fuego. Evil Fierra. She attacked my friends. Fierra.

"Percy," I said, trying to keep my voice even. On the inside, I was shaking. I was scared. I was confused. But I had to keep a cool head and remain calm. "There's something I need to tell you about Fierra."

-oOo-

Dun-dun-DUUUN! What will Percy's reaction be? Who knows?

I DO! MUAHAHAHA.

And so do some of you. Hahaha.

The next one will be action-packed! But first, I need more reviews. And more pies. 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's POV

"Well, go on, then," Percy said, still beaming like an idiot.

"Er... Well, don't you think it's a bit... dodgy... that she just welcomes you into this home," I said, trying to explain it slowly so the message would hit Percy in the face. "Not even knowing who you are, and well... You know-?"

"Her father's just died," Percy said. Merlin, I wish he'd wipe that stupid grin from his face. "She thinks allowing me to stay will do good for both of us, since we've just suffered painful losses... But you're back!"

"She reckons it's good for her, huh?" I said, sounding a bit venomous. Her father DID die... Fuego died.

"Yeah," Percy said, still with that idiotic smile.

"Percy, has anything weird happened here? Anything at all?" I asked, desperate for a way for him to see the problem.

"No," he answered, but he looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Okay, yeah. She asks a whole lot of questions... and usually I wake up, with absolutely no knowledge of how I ended up falling asleep..."

"What kind of questions?" I demanded.

"Dunno, that's what I just said. I can't remember," Percy shrugged. "Why are you so interested in her? Dude, I so saw her first, I've got dibbs, you can't take her."

"Percy," I said, taking his shoulders firmly and shaking him slightly. I had given up on any form of beating around the bush. "She's the enemy. I saw her attack Delian and Ellie and the others! She's Fuego's daughter!"

Percy looked at me like I just said something like, "I'm a pretty, pretty pincess with a unicorn horn and ickle butterfly wings that take me to the Retarded Ghetto Queen of the Sewers of Wonderland."

"Dude," he said slowly, like he was talking to a particularly slow numskull. "No. Fierra's on the good side. I understand why you're all paranoid, I mean, you've just been killed for the third time, and I've got all these nightmares-"

"I am NOT being paranoid!" I yelled, cutting him off. "Wait, what nightmares?"

"Nightmares about her being evil," Percy said cheerfully. "Dude, you're squeezing the life out of my shoulders. Do you want me to be Shoulder Lifeless?"

I let go of his shoulders but continued to stare at him.

"She. Is. Evil," I said. "Why not try a bottle of Veritaserum on her? Then she'll tell you herself!"

"Right," he answered distractedly as he dusted off his robes. "Yeah. Now come on, follow me. Maybe Deveraux has a sort of potion for you to chill out..."

And with that, he strode casually out of the room.

Percy's POV

I don't know what Harry's so anxious about. Yeah, I had my suspicions of Fierra, but, I mean... Fuego's daughter? That's far-fetched. Harry's imagination seems to have gotten the better of him.

I led him through the castles, looking for Deveraux as I went. I ignored all his warnings and protests - "She's evil, Percy, you'll see... Honestly, we should get out of here, Perce" - The poor boy must have been really injured when he died. Does that make sense?

"Percy, listen to me!" Harry had a note of irritation in his voice now, and when he looked at me, I felt my insides turn cold at his deadly glare. "Ellie, Delian, Hermione, Ron, Annabeth and Grover are all trapped down in a dungeon because Fierra trapped them! And all the coincidences... Her father died... that's FUEGO. And look all the red, and her flame-like name... FIRE, FIERRA, FUEGO. Connect the dots!"

"Absurd," I muttered. On the inside, though, I was starting to have my doubts and suspicions again. Harry made some very good points... But how can someone as charming and sweet as Fierra be evil?

"Percy?"

She stepped out into the hall, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw who I was with. I quickly looked over at Harry, and he too was staring at her in shocked terror.

"Fierra, my friend Harry," I mumbled slowly.

Fierra seemed to take a few seconds to collect herself, staring at Harry. She looked straight into my eyes and said, "Harry...? I... you can't mean Harry Potter! You told me he was dead!"

"Yes," I said, entranced by her vivid eyes. They burned with feisty passion... I mean, really. There seemed to be tongues of fire in her eyes. "I thought he was... but something happened, and he's here. He didn't die after all."

Harry looked sleepy, and he was gazing out at an open window. He seemed to be in a trance, and I noticed flames dancing in his eyes, reflecting Fierra's...

"He seems to be under the impression that you're evil," I said with a chuckle. "I told him he was absurd."

And now, I believed that he really was absurd. Gone were my suspicions and doubts; they vanished instantly as I gazed into the depths of her flaming eyes...

"Oh, we can't have that," Fierra hissed, looking from Harry to me. "I should better take him with me, Perce. I'll give him something to soothe him, yes?"

"Good idea," I said, nodding stupidly.

"Right," she said, smiling sweetly. "Well then, off you go, Percy, you may explore the castle if you like, so long as you do not enter my wing."

"Of course, m'lady," I said, bowing and heading off into the other direction. Turning, I saw Harry follow her into a dark hallway... with a stab of envy...

Harry's POV

I suddenly felt as light as a feather, and I wanted to move, but couldn't seem to remember how to. Flames were flickering in her eyes, and that's all I could see...

"Follow me," she hummed, and I followed after her without really meaning to. My legs just started moving, happy to finally be able to stretch out and exercise.

I followed her down a long, dark corridor that twisted and turned. Finally, we entered a cavernous room that had about twenty different doors. The floor shone, and odd words were sparkling up at me:

"Gniw reh si siht dna chtib yttuls live na si Arreif."

"Over here," Fierra instructed, and she brought me into a short, stone room with torches lit with purple fire lining the walls. She shoved me in and I suddenly felt the urge to fight. She stepped out of the room and looked at me from outside the door.

"Flaming Eye is a neat little trick, isn't it?" she said, smirking at me. "By looking into your eyes long enough, I make you lose your minds. I've been using it on Percy after giving him the Rewoprepus potion."

"Whassat?" I demanded.

"Rewoprepus potion? Oh, it's a handy little trinket. Give some to Percy, his defenses weaken, allowing me to use Flaming Eye on him easier, and he tells nothing but the truth, and it makes him go into a deep sleep where he dreams of things that will open him up even more to the truth. The best part? He won't remember what I don't want him to."

"You foul, loathsome evil little cockroach," I said through gritted teeth, quoting Hermione when she punched Malfoy back in third year. Ah, such good memories."Why are you doing this?"

"Father wished me to," she answered. "But something went wrong, you see. There were two plans. Plan A: You win against them, attain dimensional domination. Plan B: You lose, I use Percy to attain dimensional domination. But you see, you weren't supposed to survive."

"Well, of course I wasn't," I said through gritted teeth. "So your little plan is ruined, huh? What do you plan to do? Kill me yourself?"

"Tempting," Fierra said, smirking evilly. "And I can definitely do it myself. You see, I, unlike my father, have mastered many more techniques in the powers of flame. I could take you down easily."

"I'd like to see you try," I snarled. I resented her very much, but even so, I didn't know what was fueling me to taunt her like that.

She let out an echoing laugh. "Brave, aren't you?" she said. "You would've made a great Ultima, if only you understood. But, sadly, you don't.

"It is not my job to kill you. I need Percy to do it. He will be strengthened greatly, and once he has summoned enough hatred in him to kill you, he will be ready to become Ultima."

"That's the plan?" I scoffed, trying to make her angry. "What? Didn't your father have any plans for you? Why can't you become Ultima, then?"

"Because," she said shortly, and I noticed she looked very put off. I smiled, knowing I finally managed to make her angry.

"Do you honestly think Percy will kill me, though?" I asked, with a slightly cocky smirk.

"I'll build up the hate in him," Fierra said haughtily. "I'll watch the anger and resentment expand, until it becomes pure evil. You just wait, Harry Potter. Percy Jackson will be the death of you."

She turned on her heel and walked away, fuming.

Percy's POV

The palace was a lot bigger than it seemed.

There was a hallway with just about a hundred different doors, and I opened them all one by one, leading me into peculiar places. One led me into a room with a huge pool of lava in it, another led me into a room filled with broken ornaments, and still another brought me into the lair of a gigantic dragon in a state of deep sleep.

I found a door that was enfused with glittering bloodred gems. Hesitantly, I wrenched it open and found myself in the most interesting room yet.

The room was completely empty, except for a huge golden bowl in the middle. I cautiously approached it, and when nothing happened, I tapped it lightly with my finger.

A huge blue fire burst from it, causing me to jump a few feet. The flame settled, floating inches above the golden bowl and danced in a menacing way. A flurry of eerie voices filled the room, calling out to me...

"Perseus Jackson... Percy... Percy... Percy... Son of Poseidon... The natural enemy... Percy... Percy... Percy..."

Then the voices abruptly stopped, and a single ominous voice spoke out.

"Flummoxed, befuddled, confused And allied with the worst, Percy Jackson wrongly perused And therefore he has been cursed.

Not with the kind of curse that haunts, One that will despair him ever more,  
If he gives in to the taunts,  
He will be rotten to the core.

Ignoring his friend's pleads That was the first strike, Twice more, he will need To prevent chaos and the like."

The blue fire flickered off and the room was shrouded in a cold, ominous darkness. I stared, transfixed, at the golden bowl, wondering what it meant. I was painfully reminded of Rachel, and her prophecies...

Suddenly, a hand wrenched me back and the last thing I saw before blacking out was strong, red fire.

-oOo-  



	14. Chapter 14

SORRY FOR THAT! Now on with the story!

Percy's POV

Floating... Floating... Floating...

"We're almost there, Percy," said Fierra, but it was not the gentle, delicate voice I knew. It was menacing, evil, and reeking in malice. "Just a few more steps."

"What d'you mean?" I demanded, echoing in the darkness. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Just a few more steps... Almost there... All I need is a little more of your happiness... Don't worry, I'll replace it with even more loathing. I'll fill you with the evil ways, and you'll be the greatest Ultima ever."

"Harry was right about you!" I yelled at the darkness.

A shrill, evil cackle sounded through the darkness, coming in at me from every direction, as if she was everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Harry? Yes, he was rather sharp. Not to worry, though. He will be out of the way soon."

"What are you doing to him?"

"Me? Nothing. You, on the other hand... Well, that's a different story. You'll understand soon enough."

-oO0-

I woke up in my ruby room, panting. Cold sweat was making my shirt stick uncomfortably to my chest. It was one in the morning, and my head was in a state of chaos from oversleeping.

I had no idea what happened after the room with the sleeping dragon. All these times when my mind was blank... It was driving me berserk. How come I couldn't remember anything?

Slowly, I got up and decided to go for a calming bath. The tub was filled with dark blue water, just like the sea. I added a spray of Ocean Breeze, and I felt like I was home when I submerged myself.

"Percy."

I looked up. The misty figure of my father was floating on the surface of the water. He was looking down at me. I broke the surface, hoping to get to talk to him, but he was gone.

"Under the water, Percy."

I dove back down and looked up at the surface. Poseidon was looking down at me, looking very troubled.

"Dad?" I asked, and a stream of bubbles escaped my mouth.

"Percy, I have no time," he answered briskly. "So I'll be fast. I've come here to warn you."

"About what?"

"I only have a few seconds left... Percy, know who to trust. Remember who to believe in. Don't let your guard down, and remember never to trust F-"

With a bubbly "poof", my father's face vanished.

"Dad? Dad! Come on!"

When he didn't return, I broke the surface and tried to analyze what he said. "Know who to trust. Don't let your guard down. Never trust.".. Never trust... Never trust what?

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sunk back into the water.

Harry's POV

I had to get the massage to the others somehow. But... the question was... how?

I tried blasting the walls down, but the spell just rebounded and hit me with powerful force. I was bruised, cut and slightly burnt from my useless spells, but I didn't dare give up yet.

Panting slightly, I licked my bottom lip and felt a warm liquid trickle down. Blood. I sat down slowly, cradling my head in my arms. I wasn't severely injured, but I knew that hurting myself would do no good.

"I need a way to contact them." I muttered desperately at the air. "I need to warn them, to inform them... Please get me a way to talk to any of them. Please. Please, please, please."

Then, I slowly lifted my head. A shiny, glittering green orb was floating inches from my face. "Elypsa," I said softly, not sure why I chose her in particular.

Immediately, the orb began to morph into Ellie's beautiful face. Soft caramel hair framed her face, her plump lips were formed perfectly. Her eyes were sculpted intricately.

"Ellie," I breathed.

She looked up at me with eyes that reflected the world. Tears were trapped in her eyes; she refused to let them fall. When she saw me, she jumped.

"H-Harry?" she mumbled. "Y-you're channeling your energy for communication... Wow. That's a really advanced skill, Harry. Y-you look awful. What happened?"

"Blasted myself to bits," I muttered, but added hastily as she looked stunned, "Er, I mean, Fierra captured me. I tried to warn Percy, he doesn't believe me, he thinks she's a sad little girl who needs friends. I'm stuck here, and I tried to get out, and... this."

I gestured to my injuries.

"Ugh, I wish we could help," she grumbled. "These chains are anti-magic, too. At least you don't have chains on you."

"At least Percy isn't going to kill you," I muttered.

"What?" she looked very concerned. "Wh-What d'you mean, Percy's going to kill you?"

I sighed. I didn't mean to add to her worries. "It's nothing," I mumbled. "Fierra told me her plans. She said she's trying to build evil in Percy. Her last test for him is to kill me. Once he's done with that, he'll become Ultima."

"Hm, you know, it seems that every great plan involves killing me. I'm getting really tired of hearing about my death," I added as an afterthought. "Voldemort needed to kill me to rule the world, Dumbledore needed me dead to get rid of Voldemort, I needed to die in our battle last time, I need to die for Percy to beome Ultima. This death thing - it gets old."

To my immense relief, Ellie giggled. The last thing I needed was for her to be even more anxious.

"Well, hopefully you'll squirm your way out of this one like you did all the rest," she said. "Do you think you'll come back to life again if we used that Old Magic bit? Love?"

"Nah," I said, smirking. "You know what they say. Three strikes and you're out."

"Alright," she said slowly. Then, apprehension made itself evident in her voice. "Hang in there, Harry. Contact me whenever you can. We'll find a way out of this. I promise."

I wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, that we'd all get out of this fine... but the words got stuck in my throat. I couldn't give her any false hope. I was pretty sure I would finally meet my death. I've evaded it too many times.

"Yeah," I breathed stupidly.

"Yeah," Ellie nodded, and she was gone.

Percy's POV

The next day, I went down to breakfast without help from Deveraux, and saw that Fierra was already there, toying with her food. She looked up when I entered, and she smiled, filling my stomach with butterflies.

"Finally," she groaned mockingly. "I was starting to think I'd starve to death before you arrived."

"Well, you could've gone ahead and eaten first," I said, taking my usual seat.

"No way, that's bad manners," she said haughtily. "That is beyond me."

We ate in silence for a few minutes, neither one looking at the other. I let the stew trickle down my throat, I savored the taste of the delicious steaks.

"Fierra," I said slowly. "Listen, I... Thanks so much for having me here. But we really need to get going soon... You know, me and Harry. Others are waiting for us."

Fierra looked crestfallen. It sent shivers down my spine to see her so sad.

"Oh, but I..." she mumbled. "I... Harry... he left."

"What?" I asked, certain I didn't hear right. Harry wouldn't have left without me... would he?

"He left," Fierra said with a shrug. "Said he needed to get going."

"Oh," I muttered, feeling my chest deflate, as if the little bubble of hope I had was punctured. "He... he left. Yeah, well, I need to try and catch up with him, I've got to..."

"Do you?" Fierra asked, eyebrows raised. "Why? Can't you see? He was trying to avoid you. He left without even a simple goodbye. What kind of friend is that? Not one at all."

"Yeah, well," I shrugged, but inside, I was fuming. Why DID he leave? Is he trying to avoid me? After everything I've been through for him? He'd be dead if it wasn't for me!

"Said he was in a hurry," Fierra said. "He said you were sort of... well, I don't know what exactly. Seemed to think you're a bit of an old joke. It wasn't very funny, actually, it was rather mean."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I stared at the almost empty plate before me.

Harry thought I was a joke? What the Hades?

"Look, put it behind you," Fierra said kindly, leaning over to put her hand on my shoulder. "He doesn't deserve a friend as awesome as you."

Then, she leaned even further in as if she was about to whisper in my ear. She closed the distance before us and our lips met, softly, and just for a second. When she pulled back, I saw she was blushing.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled softly. " I shouldn't have..."

"No, no, it's okay," I said, smiling. "It's better than okay. And you know what? Screw Harry. I'm staying, and he can go wherever the hell he wants."

Fierra smiled warmly, but her eyes were cold.

"That's great," she said, and sparks flew in her eyes. "Care for a drink?"

She pulled out the familiar long green bottle and filled our goblets with the usual deep purple liquid. I was tempted to drink them, but something stopped me. Something held me back...

"Uh, I'd really rather not, thanks," I said, pushing the goblet away.

The sparks became more violent in Fierra's angry eyes, but she spoke in a soft, calm voice.

"You sure? You could use a drink."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I really shouldn't be drinking, my head's pounding from all the sleeping." I chuckled softly.

Flames threatened to burst in her eyes, but Fierra settled down a bit.

"Okay," she mumbled, stowing the bottle away. "Fine. But Percy, you're a hero, correct? You said you were son of Poseidon. Well, why don't you and I train for a bit?"

"Train? With you?" I asked incredulously. "I mean, yeah, sure! I didn't know you did that sort of stuff."

"'Course I do, silly," she giggled sweetly. "Besides... you're going to need it."

I had no idea what that meant, but I followed her anyway. She led me into an enormous room with a pool of lava in it, opposite a lake. Fierra grinned and went over to the lava side.

"Now what?" I asked stupidly.

"We duel," she replied with a smirk.

Suddenly, a huge wall of lava was making its way to me, searing off the floors. I quickly summoned the water from the lake and encased the lava in it, turning it into igneous rock.

"You... control lava?" I stammered. It all began to make more sense, like I was almost done with a puzzle. The annoying thing is the fact that I seem to have lost some pieces.

"And you control water," Fierra announced.

The igneous rock I made abruptly burst into flaming red hot liquids again and Fierra split it into three long pillars of lava. She sent them to me from different directions, and I did one of the first things I learned from Delian.

I spun water around me rapidly, creating an impenetrable shield in the form of a ball of water. The lava columns threatened to spill it over, but I held it firm. As the lava began losing force, I wrapped tendrils of water through th pillars and turned them once again into stone.

"Harry said something about this," I thought out loud, and I couldn't seem to remember what Harry had said.

"Harry?" Fierra spat venomously. "Your traitor buddy? Honestly, Perce, why do you care so much about him? He left you, he treated you like a joke."

"B-But... No."

"Yeah, he did," Fierra said irritably. "He's just one of those arrogant people who crave to feel superior. Of course, you could choose to go along with it, or you could put him in his place."

Fierra raised her arms and thrusted them out towards me, making a huge wall of lava come out at me. I lashed out with a tidal wave, and the two tsunamis (lava and water) collided into each other and created a whole lot of steam.

"Percy..."

I spun rapidly around. It wasn't Fierra who called me. It sounded like... Harry. I searched wildly around for a sign of him, but all I saw was a green light fading away.

And then I was surrounded by flames. 


	15. Chapter 15

Harry's POV

I shook my head vigorously, trying to shake off the pain that was throbbing angrily above my right eye. Apparently, Magical Communication is a very draining job.

I tried to contact Percy, to try and warn him about Fierra's real objectives, but all I saw was some foggy cloud substance. Steam, maybe. I figured, you know, maybe something went wrong with my magic or... something.

I honestly had no idea how long I'd been locked up. It seemed like weeks, though it was probably only a few days, or maybe even hours. Well, I guess it was hours, because I wasn't even the least bit hungry yet. Or maybe my stomach became numb.

And as if on cue, my stomach rumbled.

Great timing.

I stood up and looked around the dim dungeon, hoping against hope that Fierra provided me with a bit of food to at least keep me alive before Percy kills me. I mean, what good is keeping someone you want to kill if he's just going to die of starvation?

Well, quite obviously, Fierra didn't leave me any food.

What she left was a packet of sunflower seeds.

Oh, joy.

I grabbed the packet angrily and ripped it open, knowing perfectly well that sunflower seeds would not sustain me. Instead of popping any into my mouth, I stared at it moodily.

Then it turned into treacle tart.

Oh, joy!

Wait, did I do that? Or are these magical seeds that turn into your favorite snack? ...Who cares, I've got treacle tart!

Needless to say, I hungrily reached into the expanded packet and scooped some treacle tart into my mouth. It tasted like heaven. Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. What would Moody say if he knew I've been eating the enemy's food?

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Yeah, totally helpful.

So let's weigh out my options. I can try escaping and blow myself up. I can wait patiently for Fierra to get me and for Percy to try to kill me. I can continue eating this dodgy but delicious food. I can sleep and risk being slaughtered while in dreamland. I can telepathically communicate with someone.

Oh, such happy choices, how ever will I decide?

I focused all my energy again, hoping to get to talk to Ellie. I shut my eyes tightly, and felt the familiar warm glow of my energy. Opening my eyes, I saw Ellie's glowing face in front of me, looking slightly scared.

"Harry...?"

"Hey, Ells," I greeted reassuringly. "M'fine. I tried to contact Percy, but all that came up was loads of fog. How are you guys doing?"

"Hungry," she mumbled.

Something then occured to me. I grabbed a bit of treacle tart and handed it to Ellie, who looked a bit confused. The confusion gradually melted into gratitiude as the treacle tart disappeared from my hand and probably appeared with them.

"Thanks," she said, smiling sincerely. "Where'd you get it?"

"I, er, brought it with me," I lied, deciding it was better not to inform her I found a packet of sunflower seeds in my dungeon that turned into my favorite treat.

"Good idea," she nodded approvingly. "Now, Harry, I want you to relax. You probably shouldn't contact Percy just yet, it's too risky. How about a little training?"

"I don't want to blow Percy up, thanks," I replied, smiling.

"Er, good point... What about escaping?"

"And blow myself up? No thank you."

"Ok... then... what about... er..." she thought hard. "Nope. I got nothing."

"Same here," I said with a nonchalant shrug. I stood up, stretched a bit and observed the dungeons. It looked pretty creepy.

"How?" Ellie asked. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, so she continued. "How are you taking this so lightly? If I were you, I would crumble under the pressure. You're just so... put together."

I didn't answer her. Instead, I looked straight into her eyes, hoping she'd understand... because I didn't.

Truth is, I did crumble. In fact, I was pretty much shattered...but I held the pieces together. I had to, right? I had to. For my friends. For the world. I had to step up and be calm for everybody, or else they'd never have any hope.

Plus, I guess I handle it all better, now that I have firsthand experience with death. More times than I would like, thank you very much. I just hoped that Percy was okay, too.

Percy's POV

I was back in the comfort of my ruby room, basking in the water in the tub. My skin was still bright red from being in close proximity to lava, but the icy cool water soothed the sting.

I was really starting to panic here. I mean, how would you react if you blacked out a lot and end up waking up in your comfy room, with totally no idea what happened?

This time, though, I remembered what happened.

Harry - the damn traitor - left, he tried to avoid the joke known as Percy Jackson (me). Fierra and I dueled. She controlled lava and I controlled water. And then... that voice...

I swear, it was Harry's voice. But... he left... and he thought I was a joke. How... It isn't possible.

So yeah, I turned to look at the caller. My vision was slightly obscured by steam, but I saw a hazy green light disappearing. Next thing I knew, fire was all around me and I blacked out.

Sighing, I sank lower into the cold water.

"You shouldn't let your guard down like that."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why did you?"

"Look, let it slide, okay?"

I was irritated. Fierra kept badgering me about how easily she defeated me earlier. Well, I couldn't tell her I was seeing hazy green lights calling out to me in Harry's voice, could I?

She pursed her lips and stood up from the dinner table, looking intently at me.

"This is no joke, Percy," she said sternly. "This is serious."

"Why?" I demanded, standing up. "I'm through with all this, okay? I want to live like any other kid! I want to be normal, just for once! Just to rest a bit! Is that too much to ask?"

I turned my back on her and stormed out angrily. All this pressure and fighting... It's driving me crazy. Something's wrong, I just feel it. And everyday, I feel like... like something's building up in me. And I grow more irate everyday.

Something was wrong.

I felt it deep inside of me. A monster, raging to come out. Fighting for freedom. And little by little, I was surrendering to it.

It was small things. Lashing out at Deveraux, punching walls, blaming dad, mom, Delian, Harry...Days came and went. And every time, I heard the monster roar.

"Do it," Fierra hissed. It was a cold, cruel, seductive whisper.

I was holding an ice knife, inches away from a "creation". Fierra makes these images of prisoners, and forces me to kill them. Even if they weren't real, it seemed wrong.

"Do. It."

A command. Did she think she could order me around?

"Now."

That was it. I spun around to her, still clutching the knife.

"You aren't the boss of me, Fierra," I said through gritted teeth. "There's always someone bossing me around. Dad, Chiron, Annabeth, Delian. It sickens me. I. Am. Not. A. Puppet."

I expected her to get mad and defend herself. Instead, she smiled. What the Hades?

"Getting more aggressive, Perce," she said, obviously impressed. "Good. But you've got to kill that creation now."

I was fuming, but I spun and jabbed the creation, straight through the heart. It burst into clouds of smoke. A wave of guilt ovewhelmed me... I dropped to my knees, letting the ice knife roll.

"Happy?" I asked Fierra. I was barely audible.

"Yes. Very."

Suddenly, the guilt was gone. Instead, I was engulfed in triumph. Greed. Pride.

Bloodlust.

Suddenly, killing wasn't so bad anymore. I wanted to get my hands dirty. I wanted to rip. To tear. To destroy.

To murder.

And the guy I want to throttle is Harry Potter. The mood is still so raw with him. He'd deserve it. Now if only I could find him...

"Fierra," I mumbled, getting to my feet. "I'm leaving."

"What?" She was surprised. "Why?"

"To find Harry Potter."

"Ugh." Exasperation. "We've been through this, Perce. He ditched you."

"I want to kill him."

Silence. I turned to look at her, my eyes burning in determination. Her eyes were burning, too... In glee.

"Well, then," she declared, "Follow me. The time has come, Percy Jackson."

Harry's POV

Treacle tart. Yes, it is delicious. No, it is not fulfilling. In fact, I feel like I'm losing my energy rather than gaining.

Maybe I shouldn't have eaten the enemy's food. Or given it to Ellie, in that case. And suddenly, a gruff voice echoed in my head:

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Bloody. Hell.

I sat on the cold stone floor of the dungeon, massaging my temples. If I contact Ellie to see how she's doing after I've given them the energy-sucking food, I might lose all my energy. But they should be doing better than I am. I've been stuffing my face, after all.

Sleep. Maybe that's all I need. A good, long rest. I lay my back on the icy floor and closed my eyes, and sleep enveloped me instantly.

Unfortunately, consciousness enveloped me instantly, too.

Footsteps. Two pairs of feet. Judging by the mixed weight of the footfalls, it's one girl and one boy. Oh Merlin no...

The door to the dungeon room creaked open, and I heard the very last voice I wanted to hear.

"Ready yourself, Percy." 


	16. Chapter 16

Percy's POV

"Ready youself, Percy."

By this time, I was really confused. What could she possibly be doing? And what did she mean by 'Ready yourself'? Whatever she was doing, I tried to calm myself down by thinking of waves... cool ocean waves...

"Abreh," she said. I had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but I instantly felt a tingle run through my spine. The air stilled, and suddenly one of the dungeons blasted open, revealing only a shadow through the dust that rose from the fallen stones... Then a green light, flickering, just like before... but it was weak, and it immediately burned out...

"Percy!"

Oh no, not another floating green light calling me...

Then the dust cleared. Standing in the center of the partially destroyed dungeon was Harry Potter, the man himself. Wait, what? It didn't make sense. Green lights? Dungeons? Huh?

"Percy, it's me, Harry!"

"I know that," I snapped. I have to admit, I was rude and there was poison in my voice, but I didn't feel even the slightest bit of remorse at the time. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Er, I don't know," Harry said with a hint of sarcasm. I could tell he was hurt. Good. "Dying at the hand of Fierra, I suppose?"

"Lies," Fierra scoffed. "I found him leaving, Percy. I knew you'd want revenge someday, so I kept him here."

"No," Harry said, approaching us tentatively. "I didn't leave. She trapped me, Perce. She wants you to kill me, so you can finish what Fuego started-"

"Lies!" Fierra yelled in anger, and pillars of flame suddenly erupted from the ground, quickly disappearing as Fierra composed herself.

"She's Fuego's daughter, Percy! She's evil!"

Flames... Fuego... Fierra... Something's clicking into place...

"You can't trust him, Percy! He ditched you, called you a joke!"

Trust... Harry... Ditched... Joke...?

"You've got to believe me! I'd never hurt you, Perce, we're mates, remember?"

"Kill him, Percy, you've got to! You need friends you can trust!"

"SHUT UP!" That was me yelling. My brain was overloading, I had no idea what to think. Then it became clear... Dad's warning... Harry's warning... He disappeared right when Fierra took him? Fishy, fishy...

"Well?" Fierra demanded.

Oh, hell no.

WHOOSH.

With a very impressive flourish of my hands, a huge tidal wave flattened the enemy to the wall and covered the poor soul with ice.

"Percy! No, I swear I'm on your side!"

It was Harry I attacked.

"Sorry, Harry. I can't trust you. Not after what you did. You left me, and you called me a joke. You never believed in me, no one ever did. They relied on me, sure. But not a single one of them believed in me. They kept telling me 'I knew you could do it.' They lied. You lied. I'm fed up with all the lies."

"Perce, no..." he said, with a desperation so severe I almost released him. Almost.

"The Boy Who Finally Died," I sneered, mocking the Boy Who Lived himself. I raised the biggest dagger I had ever made, preparing for the strike...

"WAIT!" Fierra said, stopping my attack. "How about we settle this in a funner way?"

"Why not end him now?" I countered, glaring at the traitor.

"End him in a tournament," she said, her eyes shining with glee. "Prove to me, Percy, that you really have the power to finish him off, in a battlefield, where both fighters give everything they can. Prove your strength. Prove you're worthy."

I lowered the dagger and released Harry from the ice binds, turning on my heel and striding out of the darkness.

"Tomorrow, sunrise at the tower roof deck," I said, not turning back to look at him. "Be there."

~oOo~

Harry's POV

What the bloody hell just happened?

Wait, no, don't answer that. I know what happened. But I can't believe it. Percy wouldn't fall for something so... so... blegh. And he wouldn't really try to kill someone for leaving?

Then again, I know how it feels... Abandonment.

But still, Percy wouldn't - couldn't - shouldn't... He just... He's my friend... Right?

This is all Fierra's fault. The bloody fire woman thing addled his brain, and now we have a duel to the death at sunrise. See, this is what we go through to save the world, and stupid Muggles and mortals don't even know it!

I slammed my fists against the wall, and I felt the blood trickling from my fingers. I didn't care. Ow! Okay, okay. Now I care.

I tried contacting Ellie right before Fierra blasted my cell, but I was too weak. At least now, I'm in a new cell. It brings a cheerful difference to the gloominess of my old one (note the subtle sarcasm).

What to do, what to do...? No worries, right? For the rest of your days? I need a problem-free philosophy...

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata. Ain't no - what am I doing?

Stupid energy-draining treacle tart also seems to have drained my last bit of sense. Great, what should I do now?

...Hakuna Matata.

~oOo~

"Ah! Yes! I'm free!"

"Help us, too!"

*KABOOM*

"Awesome!"

"Bloody brilliant."

"Blimey, my wrists are aching..."

"Who knew a simple Kaligtasan spell could solve our dilemma?"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find the Two of Destiny!"

~oOo~

Percy's POV

Pacing, thinking, breaking a stone pillar, pacing... And the cycle continues. Twelve of Fierra's stone pillars were broken; there were only three left.

Honestly, I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. All I knew was that I had to kill somebody tomorrow. Someone important to me. Someone who betrayed me and followed a different path. The decision was made.

No turning back.

I encased my fists in ice and punched down the last three pillars, hoping the sky would fall and finish the job.

"Percy!"

I turned around and immediately got glomped by Annabeth Chase.

"An-Annabeth? What? I, um, huh?" Yeah, I admit I was pretty confused. What was she doing here? And Grover too? And Hermione and Ron and Ellie and Delian?

"Percy, snap out of it!" Ellie suddenly said, with a harsh slap to my cheek. Yep, up to this day, it still hurts.

"What was that for?" I demanded. "And what are you doing here? And, I... wait, what?"

"I can't believe you fled the scene, man," Delian said, clapping a hand to my shoulder and grinning widely. I almost thought his cheeks would rip. "Glad you're okay."

"We've been looking for you for ages!" Grover added.

Ellie slapped me again.

"Ow, Ellie!" I said, backing away from her and rubbing the stinging cheek. "Sheesh."

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking around desperately.

Oh, sure. Steer the conversation back to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Man Who Conquered and all that gunk about him. Nobody asks what I've been through, after all.

Okay, maybe that was mean. She is his best friend after all. But still.

"Delian killed him," I answer-mumbled. I couldn't tell them the truth. Not after my decision. I couldn't tell them about the fight. They won't understand. Nobody does. They didn't know what I was about to do, after all.

"You can't go on with the fight!" Delian scolded.

I stand corrected.

"Psh, what fight?" I said in a failed attempt at changing the topic. "No fight. Now, why don't you head on off to Divitio? I'll catch up with you guys, I'll just finish some business here..."

"We know Harry's alive, git," Ron said venomously. "He led us here to find your sorry arse, because he was worried. Going here was wrong, now you're going to finish my best mate off!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Grover said. He was very defensive of me, the poor delusional Satyr dude. He was my best friend and all, but I didn't need any protection. Oh, wait... he's the protector.

"He's deranged!" Ron yelled, advancing on me.

"Don't fight!" Annabeth reprimanded them, then turned to me. "Percy, listen to me. Harry isn't evil. Fierra is messing with your head. She really is the daughter of Fuego, swear!"

Her voice was pleading, desperate and sad. But I knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

I stomped on the ground and a fresh column of water sprung up from the earth. I willed the water to encase them and pin them against the wall. I could feel Delian fighting back. His force was strong, but he suddenly stopped.

I willed the water away and saw them all chained to the ground, with Fierra laughing like a megalomaniac over them.

~oOo~

Harry's POV

The wind was cold, slicing through my pale (I mean even paler than normal) skin. My eyes were tired, lifeless; my back ached. I cleaned my glasses on my filthy shirt (which did not do it any good, might I add).

It was the day of the battle. The sky was a dull shade of pearly blue; the sun had yet to shine over the bloodred palace. I didn't get any sleep. I couldn't do anything about it. I was marching straight to my death.

I halfway hoped that I would just die this time. Evading death was tiring. I wanted to see dad again, I wanted to see mom, to hold her hand, to laugh with Sirius and Remus, to thank Snape and Dobby, to see Fred and Dumbledore...

Dumbledore.

My purpose on earth was over. My destiny was fulfilled. I could leave now. I could snuff the candle. I could die.

I took a deep, sharp breath, and walked through the open dungeon doors, past a sneering Fierra, past a nonchalant Duhveroh or whatever his name is. It was then that I decided. I wouldn't fight back.

I was ready to meet and greet Death.

~oOo~

Percy's POV

"Are you ready?" Fierra asked, her eyes shining vibrantly red. She was pacing around me, scrutinizing me, sizing me up.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

I inhaled sharply and turned to look at her. "I am going to kill the traitor."

"If you win," Fierra added, continuing her slow pace around me, "will you accept the honor, the glory, of being the great Ultima, ruling over the universe and her galaxies with an iron hand, showing no mercy and destroying all in your way?"

How charmingly tempting.

"Yes."

"Good," her smirk became more pronounced against her features. "This is it, Perseus Jackson."

This is it.

I took another deep breath and walked through the doors, preparing to meet him.

Who's "him"? Well, I wasn't talking about Harry. That's just a tiny clue for you to find out what I'm up to.

~oOo~

CHECK OUT MY DEVIANTART! :)  
.com 


	17. Chapter 17

Percy's POV

I hope you all noticed my evasion in the last chapter. Did you realize I never said stuff like "I'm going to kill Harry"? Instead, I say stuff like "I'm going to kill the traitor." Did you get that?

~oOo~

Delian, Ellie, Annabeth, Grover, Hermione and Ron were all chained to one wall overlooking the battle ground. Ron, Annabeth, Grover, Hermione and Ellie were shouting, but Delian looked solemn.

"Percy, you've got to stop!"

"Snap out of it, Perce!"

"Please!"

Fierra stood above them on the wall's top. She smiled at me and said, "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, prince of the seas, ruler of waters, a man of destiny."

I inhaled deeply and took on a ready stance. I looked intently at the spot across the field, where Harry would be emerging.

The air was thick. It seemed as if all the stress of the universe gathered at this spot. It seemed as if this was where the worlds would collide; where everything would end, once and for all.

Harry emerged behind the trees. He looked straight at me, giving me a tiny smile and bow. Then he looked at Fierra and glared at her. His eyes finally landed on the captives. He gave them a desperate look, a look that said, "I'm sorry I got you into this. I'll get you out, I promise."

He took on a stance similar to mine, and inhaled sharply.

"Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding World, master of energy, true Gryffindor, a man of destiny."

Fierra's lip curled. "Begin."

I stomped the ground, and a strong pillar of water burst out from underground, smashing everything in its way. Harry brought his hands upward and a silver light that looked like a blade sliced through my wall of water. It flew straight at me, and I dodged it, sending a flurry of ice knives at him.

With a wave of his hands, the ice knives evaporated just as they were about to pierce Harry's skin. I sent a blast of icy water at him, and he blocked it with a green shield of energy.

"Fight back!" I yelled at him. "Fight back, you coward, fight back!"

~oOo~

Harry's POV

"Fight back! Fight back, you coward, fight back!"

Weren't those the exact words I yelled at Snape, say, two years ago?

Well, I admit I said I wouldn't fight back. But dying is harder than it looks, especially if you're me. My brain is hardwired to defend myself whenever I need to, or when I'm attacked. So yes. I am being attacked.

I wasn't going to attack, though. Offensive is very different from defensive.

He punched the air and the moisture in the air condensed around his arm, forming an ice gauntlet with spikes, kind of like Wolverine's claws. He did the same with his other arm and looked straight at me.

"Well?"

I smirked at him. He snarled.

He ran towards me and slashed at my face, but I leaned slightly to the right. The spikes cut right through my left shoulder, the exact spot where I was hit by Delian long ago. The pain was numbed by the cold, but somehow that made it quite a bit worse.

I saw a look of horror flicker in Percy's countenance, as though he remembered the fight. As though he still cared about morality and all that which is codswallop to him now.

I closed my eyes and let the icy pain engulf me. I let a soft chuckle escape my lips, feeling the tingle through my body as I did. It was definitely a terrifying and painful sensation, but... I actually liked it. I was probably off my rocker. Had all the stress finally caught up to me?

Well, I didn't care. I was going to die anyway. So, Stress, I'd like you to meet my good friend Death.

But then something totally unexpected occurred. Percy raised his spiky gauntlet to the skies, and brought it down hard... on his very own gut.

My vision went blurry. Blood poured out from him as my own trickled down my arm. My brain went numb. Stunned. Scared. Disbelieving. Shaky. He raised the gauntlet again.

"STOP!"

I raised both my hands and focused all my energy on his icy hands. His arms froze (no pun intended) in the air, and he couldn't resist the influence I had over him. I didn't need this. Not right now.

But then something awfully terrible happened; it was something I thought I'd never have to deal with again.

My scar seared with pain, and I doubled over, clutching my forehead. The force of the pain forced me down on my knees, gasping for breath and trying to figure out what just happened.

In my momentary confusion, Percy stabbed himself again. I didn't know what to do. The panic spread and quickly washed over me. Voldemort was gone. What was with my scar? Percy's trying to do himself in. I should stop him. He'd kill me. My scar.

MY SCAR.

Suddenly, the pain was too much. My vision went completely black, an only one thing existed in the world... The vicious, venomous, poisonous voice of Fierra.

"Flaming Eye isn't the only thing I know how to do, Harry. I can make you go back to the worst, most painful moments in your life. Those moments that the brain seems to stop, and the only thing you can make out is the pain."

"What are you doing to Percy?" I demanded from her, my voice echoing in the darkness.

"Nothing," she answered nonchalantly. "He's doing that to himself. I've known it all along. His plan was to kill himself during the battle, knowing I needed him to become Ultima, knowing you were capable of resistance.

"But I've got a back-up plan. Put you into as much pain as possible. Remember what old Voldie did to you? That's exactly what I'm going to do."

And then, like she said, all I could make out was the pain.

~oOo~

Percy's POV

Blood was pouring out my gut. I could feel the pain, but then I saw... Harry was in even more pain. What was happening? He was kneeling on the moist earth, clutching the back of his head, screaming...

"HEAL YOURSELF, PERCY."

It was Fierra's voice. I whirled around to look at her, but she was nowhere. Then I realized... the voice came from Harry.

"No," I answered weakly. "Get out of his head."

"HEAL YOURSELF," she continued through Harry. "OR I'LL MAKE IT WORSE FOR HIM."

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't... I didn't... I just...

"I MEAN IT. I'LL PROVE IT."

The pain through Harry was intensified. He was trembling, yelling even louder. Everyone chained to the walls was screaming, trying to snap him out of it. Ellie was trying to use her energy to suck Fierra's spirit out, but the magical chains severely weakened her strength.

Reluctantly, I forced water through the earth and placed it over my ribs, healing every bit of teared flesh. Fierra-Harry (Fierry?) laughed then screeched, forcing Harry to yell out in pain and fall over.

"NO!" I yelled. "Get out of him! Right now!"

"KILL HIM."

Wait, what? Did she honestly believe I would do that?

"KILL HIM. OR I'LL MAKE IT WORSE FOR HIM. I'LL MAKE IT MORE PAINFUL AND LONGER... BESIDES, I'M INSIDE HIS HEAD. YOU KILL HIM MEANS YOU KILL ME."

"Yeah right," I spat. "Like you'd ever do that to yourself, you stuck-up little bi-"

"I MEAN IT. KILL ME. I'M FINE WITH THAT. JUST PROVE TO ME YOU HAVE IT IN YOU."

"No way," I yelled back. "I'm not stupid, Fierra. You know what's going to happen if I kill him. He dies. I become Ultima, trapped in that terrible position of power. You'd escape the moment before my attack hits, you'd wreck the worlds."

"WISE, PERSEUS. VERY WISE," Fierra-Harry said. "BUT YOU KNOW IT MAKES SENSE."

Suddenly, Harry shot up from the ground. He was looking up at the sky, screaming in pain. His eyes were pure white. No brilliant green emerald irises. He was trembling so bad, it looked like he was on one of those massage chairs. He dug his nails into his scalp.

"No!" I yelled. I ran over and grabbed his shoulders, trying to shake Fierra out of him. I didn't know what to do. There was no way out. The best option was just to kill myself and get it over with. That way, both contenders for Ultima would die, and Fierra could be defeated by Delian, Ellie, Annabeth, Grover, Hermione and Ron. I just had to release them first.

How?

Well, it turns out I didn't need to.

~oOo~

Harry's POV

Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain PAIN.

That was all in my brain. I wanted it to end. But I could still get traces of words from the outside... And it seemed to me Fierra was at a tiny advantage. She had us trapped In a one-way-out plan.

The only way out was death.

And then something incredibly strange occurred. I heard Percy. IN HIS HEAD. Thinking to himself.

_"I have to release the others. Then kill myself. But how do I break the ropes? Gah, this is awful."_

I sent a message to him telepathically, hoping against hope that it would work.

_ "Leave that to me, Percy. You ready for this?"_

I could tell he was confused by how I was able to do that. But he also knew there was no time to explain (Not that I could explain at all, I had no idea what was actually going on).

_ "All right. Let's do this."_

_ "You sure?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm sure. You?"_

_ "Hey, I'm supposed to be the Boy Who Finally Died, remember?"_

_ "Hahaha. Go!"_

I focused all my energy on the chains' energy cores and thought of a quick made up nonverbal spell to break them.

"_KALA YA AN_!"

~oOo~

Percy's POV

BAM.

The chains blew off and the captives all scattered from the explosion. They quickly shook themselves off and ran over. I knew they would try to convince me not to kill myself…

…But I knew there was no other way.

Before they could reach me, I made a small ice dagger and launched it straight through my heart… And then I let the pain wash over me.

There were shrieks of terror from the group, but none as devastating as the one from Fierra… Harry. Whatever.

"NOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

But at that moment, I drifted off. The last thing I saw was Harry becoming limp, falling to the ground in sync with me, and then it was all black.

~oOo~

"Is this heaven?"

"No, man, you mean Elysium."

"What?"

"Never mind, Harry."

"I can't see anything. Percy, where are you?"

"I… I don't know. I can't _feel _anything. I feel like…"

"Nothing?"

"Exactly."

"Wait… There's a light over there."

"Dude, I don't want to go there, I… I'm scared."

"Of what? We're already dead."

"Good point."

But at that moment, the light flickered off. The Two of Destiny were drenched in complete darkness, and a voice rang out from everywhere and nowhere.

"Hey Percy! It's Nico. Dad wants me to send you a message."

~oOo~


	18. Chapter 18

"Nico? Dude, where are you? I can't see a thing!"

"Who's Nico?"

"I'm Nico, Harry."

"Er. Right."

"So anyway, dad told me to tell you guys that you aren't dead yet."

"WHAT?"

"Bloody hell."

"Yeah… Oh, and Fierra's dead."

"Why?"

"The death of the Two of Destiny caused her demise, because making at least one of you the Ultima was her only purpose left. Let's just say she's disposable. One use only."

"Oh."

"Wait… Nico person… I thought you just said we aren't dead?"

"You aren't."

"Fu-"

"We're confused."

"The core of life is purpose. We're all disposable. We're given a use in life, and we are only permitted to die once we fulfill that purpose. Most humans are only given one purpose – to live. But you two are special."

"Meaning, our purpose is to save the world."

"Isn't that fulfilled yet? Honestly, I want to see my parents."

"Sorry, Harry. Your purpose is not fully fulfilled yet."

"Don't tell me we have to beat up another bad guy. Kronos and Fuego and Fierra were enough."

"Voldemort, too."

"You are given one final purpose. To live. Each and every one of us is given that purpose. You two never really got the chance. So it's given to you now."

"You sound all wise and stuff."

"Shut it, Percy."

"There's another light!"

"Go to it. Return to the living. And Harry – You'll meet them someday. I promise."

"Thanks."


	19. Chapter 19

Harry and Percy moved – floated, mostly – towards the growing light. As soon as the warmth touched their essences, they felt themselves solidifying, their souls compacting into their bodies.

The next thing they felt was pain.

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered. He massaged his scar, trying to numb the stinging. He sat up and was immediately suffocated by a forest of bushy brown, vivid red, creamy caramel and bright blonde.

"Harry!"

"You're alive!"

"If you ever scare me like that again, mate, I think I'll kill you myself!"

"Hey!" Percy said, sitting up and using an arm to prop himself up. "I'm alive, too you know!"

Suddenly, he, too, was surrounded by the assorted hair colors.

"Percy!"

"Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain, don't ever do that to us again!"

"They're both alive!"

After the main shock subsided, the Two of Destiny were able to explain what Nico told them, amazing everyone and bringing smiles to their faces.

"The purpose of life is living," Annabeth said with a calculating look in her stormy grey eyes. "That actually makes sense."

"It does," Hermione agreed. "It provides sufficient evidence for the life of many heroes who were in fatal situations."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ron said, helping Harry to his feet. "They've assigned us a mission we must take!"

"To live?" Grover asked. "That's a mission I'd love to take."

"What I don't understand, though," Harry voiced, "is why Percy and I were able to communicate with each other telepathically before I freed you guys."

"I can answer that," Delian answered, giving them a mischievous smile. "There's something I haven't told you guys."

"And what's that?" Percy asked.

"You two… are connected. You're kind of brothers, in a way… Brothers through dimensions. Why do you think you look so alike? Jet black hair, green eyes. That's not a coincidence."

"Wait," Harry said. "What?"

"You're one essence, divided into two people."

"Mind," Percy said slowly, "blown."

The Two of Destiny looked at one another skeptically, unsure what to think of that new tidbit of information.

"I guess I'm handsome both ways," Harry said with a shrug. Percy laughed, and Hermione slapped Harry playfully.

"Nah, man," Percy said, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm better looking, obviously. I got all the looks of the essence."

"That means I got all the brains," Harry countered with a smirk.

"Um, never mind," Percy said with a chuckle. "We're equal."

"You guys have to go," Ellie said sadly. "If you're to finish your purpose, you have to do so in your own dimensions."

~oOo~

Percy's POV

This is it. The moment we part. Goodbyes were exchanged, tears were shed, and hugs were shared. It never really occurred to me that we had to part.

_This is the last time I'll ever get to see my dimensional brother._

It hit me, and I looked over at the people I may never see again. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ellie and Delian. Delian was like a brother to me too.

This is it.

~oOo~

Harry's POV

"So, I guess this is where we say goodbye," I said to Percy softly. He was the only family member (sort of) I had, and he, too, would be ripped away from my life.

"Yeah," Percy said, matching my soft volume. "I think I'm actually going to miss your accent and insults."

"And I think I'm actually going to miss your smart arse comments," I countered with a small smile.

"Tata, mate," Percy said in a very fake British accent.

"Bye, dude," I said, sounding every bit as stupid as he did.

We gripped hands in that manhug kind of way, and then Ellie and Delian made us separate portals to return to our own homes. This was it.

We looked at each other one last time. I watched as Percy, Annabeth and Grover walked into their portal and dissolved into blue mist. Hermione and Ron hugged me and walked one after the other into our gold portal. I looked one last time at Ellie and Delian.

"Thank you."

"No, Harry," Delian said with a smile. "Thank _you._"

Ellie approached me and planted me a tiny, soft and delicate kiss on the lips, smiling as she pulled away.

"Goodbye, Boy Who Lived."

"G-goodbye," I said a bit shell shocked. "I'll try to keep out of trouble."

"We all know that's impossible," Ellie said with a wink.

I smiled at them both one last time. Then I walked into the portal, and dissolved into the arms of Ginny, who looked ecstatic to see me.

~oOo~

And so the Two of Destiny went their separate ways, looking forward to leading their very own normal lives.

Unfortunately for them, nothing is ever normal for the Two of Destiny.

~oOo~

THE END


End file.
